


Shooting of a Close Friend

by Jenno



Series: Shooting of a Close Friend [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Hannibal (TV), Hawaii Five-0 (2010), JAG, NCIS, NCIS: Los Angeles, The Sentinel
Genre: Arguements, Breakdown Warning, Character Bashings, Ciminal capture, Court, Death of Close Friend, Doctor Visits, Drug Use, Flashbacks, Hypnosis, Interviewing, Kidnapping, Lone Wolf, Multi, Senitel / Guide, Sentinel / Guide Centre Visit in LA, Serial Killer, Shaman - Freeform, Therapy Session, crossovers, early signs of mild PTSD, injuries, psychiatrists, psychologist, self harm warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 04:14:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 43
Words: 59,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12951069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenno/pseuds/Jenno
Summary: Alex Hemingway got shot dead by the serial killer's partner and both the serial killer and the partner have a unknown connection to Alex's closest friend Jenno who is the only one who roughly remembers what the connection is the only ones who know about it were involved when the last 2 times she seen the serial killer in person she hoped she would never see him or any one else related to him again. With him now back on the scene with a new partner who helped him kill her closest friend who is now dead too she knows she will have to tell the people who are investigating the case about her connection too the serial killer. The main team investigating the case happens to be her guides team as well as many other teams and members of the pride she is in get involved in the case. Jenno just hopes she can tell the teams as well as members of the pride she is in about it without breaking down at all and revealing all her past to the people who think they know a lot about her but they hardly know nothing about her at all. Will all the people involved in the case find and capture the serial killer before he kills again? Will Jenno be more open with her past around the people in the pride she trusts the most?





	1. Shooting of a Close Friend Character Roles

Character Roles 

Jenno : Main character , Alpha Senitel soon to be Shaman , bonded to Dr Spence Reid , Masters in Psychology , Adopted by Dr Nate Getz when 16 years old , Eidetic memory , close friends with Dr Blair Sandburg / Dr Alana Bloom / Alex (1) , Jim’s pride , Nicknames Kiddo or Mini Buckeye , Crazy craft server leader.

Dr Alex Hemingway (1) : Masters in Psychology , shot dead in first chapter , eidetic memory , Jenno’s closest friend , Level 9 Guide , Jenno talks to him in her head while she is unconscious.

Dr Nate Getz : Alpha Guide , Psychologist a part of NCIS LA team , Jenno’s legal  
guardian , close friends with Dr Alana Bloom / Jon , Jim’s pride.

Dr Blair Sandburg : Alpha Prime Guide (Shaman in training) , close friends with Jenno / Spence, Tony Dinozzo Guide , Doctorate in Psychology , teacher to Jenno & Spence , house peacekeeper , Jim’s pride , helped Jenno come online , Jim’s apprentice , Jenno’s Shaman skills teacher along with Jim.

Dr Bradley Pitt : Level 9 Guide , Tony & Jenno’s medical doctor & friend , Jim’s pride , Nickname Wolverine.

Dr Spencer Reid : Alpha Guide bonded to Jenno , Doctorate in Psychology , BAU team leader , 187 IQ , eidetic memory , Jim’s pride , close friends with Blair and Morgan .

Morgan : Level 9 Senitel , SFA of BAU team , Spencer’s closest friend , Masters in Psychology , Jim’s pride.

Dr David Rossi : Level 8 Guide , BAU team member , Doctorate in Psychology , famous author Psychology books and papers Jim’s pride , Tony’s father figure.

Penelope : Level 9 Senitel , good friends with Morgan , BAU team hacker , Jim’s pride.

Tobias Fornell : FBI Director , mundane , close friends with Leon / Trent / Gibbs.

Aaron Hotch : Alpha Prime Guide , old BAU team leader before Spencer , close friends with Jim , Spencer’s father figure , Deputy Leader of Smile More Pride.

Steve : Alpha Prime Guide Bondi , bonded to Danno , Bondi Joint task force leader , known Jenno since she was 15 years old , Ex Seal team 7 leader , nickname Super Seal.

Danno : Alpha Prime Senitel Bondi , bonded to Steve , Bondi Joint task force deputy leader , good friends with Jenno.

Chin : Bondi joint task force member , Level 7 Guide , bonded to Kono , helped look after Jenno for a month when she was 15 years old , most mature member of the team.

Kono : Bondi joint task force member , Level 7 Senitel , bonded to Chin , Jenno’s occasional surfing partner.

Tony Dinozzo : Alpha Prime Senitel , bonded to Blair , SFA team Gibbs before  
argument , Jenno’s wall climbing partner , Doctorate in Psychology , Nickname Buckeye.

Leon Vance : Ncis Director , protective of Jenno , good friends with FBI & CIA Directors , mundane.

Tim Mcgee : Masters in Psychology / Computer science , future Alpha Prime Senitel , team Gibbs member before coming online , Jim’s pride.

Gibbs : MCRT team leader , mundane , coffee addict , good friends with Fornell , close friends with Abby.

Stan : member of team Gibbs , mundane , coffee addict , good friends with Ziva.

Ziva : team Gibbs probie , Ex mossad , latent Senitel , good friends with Stan , close friends with Abby.

Abby : Doctorate in Forensics / Computer science , team Gibbs forensics expert , mundane , close friends with Ziva & Gibbs.

Jon : Alpha Senitel , close friends with Nate , Jenno’s occasional hypnotist , Doctorate in Psychology , Jim’s pride.

Jim : Alpha Prime Guide Shaman , boss of Smile More pride , helped Jenno come online , Jenno’s Shaman skills teacher along with Blair , not to be messed with , Blair’s Shaman skills teacher.

Kyle : Alpha Prime Senitel LA , Director of LA S & G centre , bonded to Alex (2) , helps Jenno with meditation and senses when she first came online , Jim’s pride , not to be messed with.

Alex (2) : Alpha Prime Guide LA , Director of S & G centre LA , bonded to Kyle , Doctorate in Psychology , Jim’s pride.

Scott : Level 8 Guide , Conservator at LA S & G centre , Jim’s pride , Masters in Psychology , good friends with Kyle.

Sam : SFA LA NCIS team , Ex Seal team 7 member , Level 9 Guide , bonded to Callen , master at hand to hand combat , mother hen of the team , Jim’s pride.

Callen : Team leader LA NCIS team , Level 9 Senitel , bonded to Sam , Jim’s pride , tendency to go Lone wolfing.

Hetty : LA NCIS team operations manager , mundane , mysterious , protective of all the team especially Callen , loves drinking proper tea.

Deeks : LA NCIS team member , Ex LA cop , Level 8 Guide , bonded to Kensi , Jim’s pride , good mates / surfing partner with Eric.

Kensi : La NCIS team member , Level 8 Senitel , bonded to Deeks , awesome at Hand to Hand combat.

Dr Alana Bloom : Alpha Guide , close friends / occasional psych to Jenno & Nate , Doctorate in Psychology & medical , Psychiatrist , good friends with Hannibal & Will.

Will : CIA team leader , Director of CIA go to person , Level 9 Senitel with special skills , bonded to Hannibal , good friends with Alana & Jenno , Crazy Craft player on Jenno’s server.

Dr Hannibal Lecter : Level 9 Guide , bonded to Will , CIA team SFA to Will , Psychiatrist, good friends with Alana / Jenno , Doctorate in Psychology and Medical.

Trent Kort : CIA Director , good friends with FBI & NCIS Directors , protective of Jenno , mundane , Jenno’s eldest cousin.

Chase : Alpha Guide Level 9 , reserve Navy Seal , leader of 2nd Bondi Joint task force team , Steve’s cousin , not to be messed with , weapons & hand to hand combat expert , Ex Seal team 7 member , Crazy Craft member on Jenno’s server. 

Mentions of Dr Rachel Cranston : Level 9 Guide , Kate’s sister , NCIS Psychiatrist , good friends with Tony.

Kate Cranston : Level 9 Senitel , younger sister of Rachel Cranston , team Gibbs member before she got killed , good friends with Tony , Tim and Jenno , only person who Jenno told that she has a secret friend crush on Steve’s cousin Chase , Jenno talks to her in her head while she is unconscious.

AJ : Jenno’s cousin , Head of the Buckeye pride , Alpha Prime Shaman Guide , Buckeye fan , Director of the STP (Shaman training programme)

Isac : Serial killer , mundane , wolverine fan , ex navy seal before getting dishonorably discharged for possession of drugs , hatred of Senitel’s and Guides since everyone in his family is one except for him , involved in the Rosewood gang.

Clay : Alpha Prime Guide Shaman , Joint Deputy Leader of the Buckeye Pride with his bonded Senitel Harmon , Buckeye fan , Crazy craft player on Jenno’s server , protective of Jenno , close friends with AJ , Lives with AJ and Harmon , works with AJ and Harmon at the STP area. 

Harmon : Alpha Prime Senitel Shaman , Joint Deputy Leader of the Buckeye pride with his bonded Guide Clay , Buckeye fan , Crazy craft player on Jenno’s server , protective of Jenno , close friends with AJ , lives with AJ and Clay , favorite book Jenno's Shooting of a Close Friend already has previews of the next book in the series and her new Super Spy Strike story which is in the works , works at the STP area with AJ and Clay.

STP Shaman Training Program , SFA Senior Field Agent , Los Angeles Sentinel and Guide Centre , Naval Criminal Investigative Service.


	2. Alex Shot !

Bang !, Bang !, Bang!,Bang !  
4 shots from a glock 22 gun blurted out through the air .  
" Alex !" Jenno shouts out to him he is now bleeding out all over the floor he has been close friends with Jenno for 11 years now. No arguments at all between them from when they officially became friends to close friends within 2 days of meeting each other, they hit it off straight away on the first day they met each other at a 2 weeks long summer vacation in Hawaii after they met each other at the pool on the first day they spent as much time as possible with each other after that for the rest of the holiday.  
Jenno tries to run over to Alex but she is stopped by Spencer who is her Guide as well as the leader of the current team which is now with him at the current crime scene. Spencer wraps his arms up around Jenno and held her back tightly in his arms preventing her going onto the crime scene.  
Jenno looks over to Alex she sees he is now with his eyes closed , not breathing she knows he is dead she can sense it. She just ignores the feelings she is having at that moment about the killing of her closest friend of all time. Spencer her Guide can detect her feelings he is not sure what he can do apart from comforting his Senitel which he tries to do but she is ignoring him.  
Bang ! , the final shot from a shotgun the bullet hit the serial killer's partner in the center of the head he is instantly dead. The serial killer of 8 other murders got away again !  
After the final shot Jenno tries to get out of Spencer's arms again this time she succeeded she did not get very far.  
Suddenly a person who Jenno has not seen for 2 days due to him being away on a case with his Senitel appears in front of her and he instantly senses her distress so he pulls her into his arms and holds her tightly to prevent her escaping as well as for comfort. Jenno makes no attempt to escape from this person's arms as well as not ignoring his comfort since she knows that she can avoid her Guide when she wants to but not the person who is currently holding her with his arms wrapped around her giving the comfort she desperately needed.  
He said quietly to Jenno , " I have got you let it go ."  
Jenno said quietly so only he could hear , " I can't let it go I don't how to Blair ."  
Blair said calmly , " yes you do know how to let it go I know it has been a year since last time this happened and you let go but this time this is Alex we are talking about the killing of your closest friend you have had since you were 10 years old. You are now 21 years old just over a whole decade of close friendship is not a nice thing too loose especially when the person has been killed in such a despicable way."  
Just then Jenno buries her head further into Blair's shoulder she can feel the calm waves he is admitting to her. She would not tell Blair that she is actually liking his calming waves that he is giving her as well as that they are making her extra sleepy since himself and his Senitel have been away she has not slept properly for some reason even though her Guide had been around the 2 nights they had been away but then Jenno knew she always felt at ease when everyone is at home. Blair can detect that Jenno is liking the calming waves he is washing over her as well as that she is getting sleepy he knew he would have to have a talk with her about her not sleeping properly again since that would be one of the only reasons she is getting sleepy at this time of the day. Blair can feel Jenno is very angry , frustrated and in slight pain he is about to ask where she is in pain but then he sees that her eyes are closed and he can tell she has relaxed into him a lot so he knows she may be starting to drift off to sleep in his arms. Jenno has slept quite a bit in his arms recently when he has been at home with her as well as Spencer’s arms since he is her Guide and she is his Senital. Blair is Jenno and Spencer’s best friend as well as their teacher which both of them actually listen to well most of the time. Jenno is the one who listens to Blair when she wants to when she doesn’t herself and Blair end up having a heart to heart talk about why Jenno is not listening to him every time she does it and somehow every time no matter how stubborn the kiddo can be Blair manages to get her to open up the only 3 other people who can get her to do that are Jim , Nate and Brad.   
Meanwhile both Spencer and his team are working the crime scene. Morgan his second in command stood next to Spencer and looks where Spencer is looking and that is directly at his Senitel and Blair he than said , " she will be alright you know she does have all of us to help her through this. She will ask for you when she is ready it is best for Blair to deal with her right now since we all have work to do. She has been really close with him a lot recently she is not really wanting to be anywhere without him."  
Spencer said , " it is a good thing Blair is around now she has gotten quite close to him recently but I don't mind it is good for her to be close to other guides who can help her if I can't be there. She has been living with myself , Tony and Blair for quite a while now it is doing her some good to be around people she trusts to be herself around them instead of having her masks on but then sometimes she has them on luckily Blair can spot when she has them on. When Blair detects that she has one of her masks on they both end up having a private talk with each other about the reasons she has the masks on he can get her to open up about it as well as her feelings too I am convinced he is a human feelings detector and knows how not to put up with the I am fine act from both Jenno and his own Senitel. She trusts him a lot right now and she has gone to him a lot recently when he has been at home when not on a case to talk to him about any problems she has and he gives her the comfort as well as the occasional talking too when she needs it especially when she has done something wrong and has been then returned from going Lone wolf or thinking of going Lone wolf again."  
Morgan said, “ good thing too glad she has someone else she can trust as well as find comfort in when she needs it and to get a talking to when she has returned from going Lone wolf or thinking of going Lone wolf again. The sooner the scene is processed the quicker the evidence gets back to the lab, the quicker we get the results and the quicker the murder is solved hopefully this time we get to find the serial killer and actually capture and arrest him or her before any more killings happen. I can tell there is at least 4 shots in Alex's body we only see him get shot 2 times before the team could do anything about it so the serial killer shot him 2 times then raced of the scene and left the partner to finish the job. The sooner this case is over the better."  
Spencer and Morgan look away from Jenno who is now currently resting her eyes huddled up in Blair's arms and Spencer said,"let's get to work then."  
Spencer and Morgan as well as the other 2 members on the team get to work they all leave Jenno alone with Blair since they all know when Jenno is like this Blair will be over protective of her and will not let anyone near her even her guides team.  
With Jenno now resting her eyes wrapped up in Blair's arms he thought to himself about what could be causing Jenno the feeling of slight pain. He knew it could be many different reasons but which one could it be ?  
Blair then hears Jenno very quietly say , " ouch that hurts so much ."  
Blair quietly said," what hurts so much? I am taking you to see Brad to get it checked out no arguments something is obviously causing you pain which needs to be checked out plus come on if Brad found out you were injured and I didn’t get you checked out he would give me one of his infamous rants I thought Danno’s were bad his ones are a lot worse.”  
Jenno said,“ wasn’t going to argue the ribs hurt and I know his rants are worse than Danno’s and that is saying something I have experienced both of them rant at me first hand not something I will forget in a hurry especially when Danno’s was at 4 am in the morning. Don’t fancy experiencing another of their rants again in a hurry they were pretty scary never tell them that though but the rant did work though.”   
Jenno then shifted her head into a more comfortable position on Blair’s shoulder then within a minute she fell into a much needed deep sleep.   
2 minutes later Blair and the sleeping Jenno who is now being held fully off the floor in Blair's arms appear in Brad's office when Brad sees the sleeping Jenno he instantly knew something is wrong with her he than said ," what is wrong with her this time ? "  
Blair said, " precise her ribs hurting and actually agreeing to come see you since not wanting to experience one of your infamous rants apart from that I have no clue. I am leaving it up to you to work out what else is wrong with her Brad since you are a doctor after all you have been her one since she was 8 years old so now you are going to have to use your brain to work out what else is wrong with her apart from the pain in her ribs. All I know is she witnessed a shooting again this time it is a lot more personal than the last time since it was Alex and he died right in front of her from what I could tell when I got to the scene she didn’t want to be near her guide or his team she wanted to get on the scene to get closer to Alex I got there just in time to stop her.  
Brad said ,” not again and with Alex being the one killed all of you will have to watch her closer then all the other times especially you since she trusts you the most at the moment you will have to get Jim in at some point just make sure she doesn’t withdraw like she has done before. Get Nate as well as Jon involved too especially Nate if there is one person precise you and Jim who can keep her from withdrawing it will be Nate especially how long he has known her and knows what she is like as well as the signs of when she is starting to withdraw from everything and everyone he will do the best he can with the help of all of you to stop her from doing that.This is going to take a while to work out what other injuries she may have a part from her ribs might as well get started will let her sleep for now will be easier to check her for any injuries she has hidden like she usually does."  
Blair put Jenno down onto the examination table and the extensive examination by Dr Brad Pitt began.


	3. Results of the Examination

30 minutes later Dr Brad Pitt has finished the examination of Jenno. The examination included x - rays of her whole body . When he looks at the X - Ray results along with Blair they both could see that Jenno has 2 fractured ribs the same 2 ribs that were fractured exactly a year ago .  
Blair said ," they are the same 2 ribs which were fractured this time last year."  
Dr Brad Pitt said ," yes they are we need to find out a way to prevent her from fracturing her ribs too many more times otherwise they will break permanently."  
Blair said, " we hope this will not happen to her she doesn't need any more problems than she has now especially with her shield problems and her constant problems with her sense dials ."  
Dr Brad Pitt , " she has you to help her through all this as well as all the pride I hope she actually pays attention to my orders this time. If not she will cause herself more damage which she doesn't need at all. She has you as her teacher as well as the other members of the pride that you and Jim trust to teach her the skills she has to learn and develop properly as a Alpha Senitel. I am a bit surprised with how good her skills are that she is not a Prime or even a Shaman.  
Just then a small quiet voice spoke up saying ," Blair is more than a teacher he is one of the very few people I will put up with no matter the mood I am in since he finds a way to calm me down if need to be or cheer me up when I am down. Plus keeps me from going lone wolf well most of the time."  
Brad said quietly," you mean all the time since you have met him I have not gotten the call from anyone of the team saying you have gone lone wolf and can I help out finding you ."  
Jenno said , " I went lone wolf 2 times since I have known him 1 month into knowing him got grounded and he got joint grounding duty with Hotch and his team at the time. The second time was last month when you were at a conference in Los Angeles but unfortunately I disappeared to Bondi and it ended up Steve finding me when I decided to go onto his beach after I had been surfing no one at home knew I was missing at the time . Steve got the job to punish me that time that was not an enjoyable 2 weeks of not being left alone in Steve's place and not allowed to leave his place either. Even tried to escape 2 days into the grounding but Danno Steve's partner caught me before I even got out the back door. Got a loud lecture from him that morning bearing in mind it was only 4 am Steve was by his side a minute later they both ended up lecturing me didn't pay attention after the first 4 minutes. Got punished for 2 weeks there before when I was younger and disappeared of to Bondi but then come to think of it being in Bondi that time was a lot better than being at home even when it was basically under house arrest at Superseals place for 2 weeks and then I stayed another 2 weeks with Chin the best 2 weeks of my life happened those 2 weeks got to meet Steve’s cousin Chase too as well as spend some time with the team which was fun. Thought I would of learned not to go Lone wolf again after that but then come to think of it going Lone wolf is fun. Well most of the time that is."  
Blair said, " hope you have learnt now not to go lone wolf again in a hurry especially since I will ask to punish you the next time it happens and Senitel training school for 4 months with myself and the help of the pride comes to mind as well as the leader of the pride it self once he found out that you went Lone wolf again I thought you wouldn’t want to be on his bad side especially after the last time you ended up on the wrong side of him for ignoring him during one of your lessons with him. But then if I remember rightly you are due to start with your Guides team in 2 months time anyway I don’t think your guide would appreciate you going lone wolf on him as well as his team and any members of the pride since I know some certain head of pride as well as a certain legal guardian of yours will be after you for it."  
Before Jenno could reply to Blair , Dr Brad Pitt said , " before we all get totally of topic here I need to tell you your results Jenno , you will not like it as per usual you have fractured the same 2 ribs you usually fracture. No other obvious injuries through the x - ray images there is bruising to your left arm as well as a cut too we will have to keep an eye on all the injuries as well as the bruising for now if any more appear you will have to come back to see me. You will be taking the usual pain medication and I will need to wrap your ribs as well as clean the cut on your arm you have to keep it clean if it gets any bigger I am going to have to bandage it and I don’t want that to happen. This time you will have to follow doctor's orders or do I need to give you a lecture why to follow doctors again like the other 5 times I have had to give you one . "  
Jenno said, " all those 5 times I have not listened to them after about the first 4 minutes surprised you have not noticed that I do that ."  
Brad said, " no I have not at all thank you for telling me now I will have to keep bugging you to make sure you are paying attention."  
Jenno said, " you're not the only one I do it to I have done it to everyone except for one person's lecture well actually I done it once before not again in a hurry."  
Blair smiled at that since it was his lecture she done it too he noticed she was not listening so he waited for her to notice he has finished doing the lecture then she zones back in but he did the whole lecture again and one more time after that for her benefit he makes sure she actually pays attention for the whole time.  
Brad said," why is that then ?"  
Jenno looks down at the floor she then quietly said , "ask Blair he knows why."  
Brad looks over to Blair he sees the big grin on his face Brad then worked out it must of been one of Blair's lectures he then shuddered since he remembers the time he got busted for ignoring Blair's lecture he had to listen to the whole lecture again with Blair making sure he was paying attention the whole time.  
Brad said, " how many times Blair ?"  
Blair replied saying , " 2 more times. Only had to do it with you one more time."  
Brad said, " I remember that never ignored your lectures again did not fancy the same lecture repeated to me at all once is enough ."  
Just then Brad and Blair look over to the examination table they both notice Jenno has gone back to sleep they both know she is exhausted .  
Brad and Blair slowly as well as quietly sit Jenno up. Blair kept hold of Jenno the whole time Dr Brad Pitt is wrapping Jenno's fractured ribs as well as when he is cleaning the cut on Jenno’s left arm. He wonders how she managed to cut her arm but he knew he wouldn’t get a straight answer out of her he would leave it for now unless the cut got bigger then he would have to ask how it happened he knew if that happened he would have to get Blair , Jim or Nate involved in that specific discussion.  
20 minutes later after Jenno's ribs are fully wrapped along with the cut on her arms has been fully cleaned with the deeply asleep Jenno in Blair's arms which are now holding her off the ground away from the examination table. 1 minute later Dr Brad Pitt shows Blair the pain medication Jenno needs to take for the pain in her ribs as well as the cut and bruising on her left arm then he puts the pain medication in Blair's bag for him which is on Blair's back along with a written copy of instructions to follow. 5 minutes later after the final goodbye and good luck from Dr Brad Pitt Blair went home with the deeply asleep Jenno in his arms .


	4. Home at Last

As soon as Blair got home with the deeply asleep Jenno in his arms he lies her down on the comfortable sofa which is in his home office. He then covers her with the blanket which he keeps in the home office just in case he finished doing his paperwork really late at night and he didn't want to go upstairs to bed since he knows he will wake his Sentinel up and he doesn't want to do that. As well as if Jenno comes into his home office and needs a quiet place to calm down after a stressful day or she just wants to talk he will let her sit or lie down on the sofa since he knows she may talk to him about why her day was so stressful or she may just fall asleep. Either way Blair keeps a slight eye on her while he continues doing whatever he is doing at the time. If Jenno ends up falling asleep on the sofa Blair covers her with the blanket to keep her warm and he always carries her upstairs to bed once he has finished his work for the night.  
Once Blair has the sleeping Jenno covered with a blanket he sits down on the chair behind his desk then he writes 2 text messages to 2 good friends of his and Jenno's named Jon and Nate . On the messages Blair put Jenno has witnessed another shooting she has got 2 fractured ribs so may need your help with her again especially since the person who got shot is Alex and he died on the scene. Hope you both can come she will be quite difficult for just me to handle as well as Spencer and Tony when they are at home. Blair sent the message to both Jon and Nate all he had to do is wait for the replies from both of them.  
Blair knew he would need their help once Jenno wakes up since he knows he will have to get Jenno to talk about what happened to Alex and herself before Spencer's team arrived earlier on that day. He knows from experience seeing someone get shot dead who is close to you is very painful for the people who are close to the victim especially if they have witnessed it happen too. Blair knows Jenno has experienced shootings before but he can feel that this one is different to all the others he knows about when he got told about them by Nate and Jon they are both good friends of his.  
Nate is Jenno's legal guardian since she was 16 years old as well as her psychologist since she was 8 years old due to a nasty series of events which caused her to end up in hospital and under the care of the NCIS psychologist due to him being the only psychologist that the doctor at the time could trust with the youngster this happened again when she was 16 years old. Now due to the current shooting she has just witnessed he will become her psychologist again. Blair met Nate when Jenno was only 16 years old when he witnessed an old friend of his who was apart of the pride he is in get killed. At the time Jenno was spending time with Nate and his team due to not wanting to be at home with the people she lived with before he adopted her due to a major argument so he let Jenno stay with him the whole team knew about Jenno staying with him and they don’t mind that since they are all good friends with her. The shooting incident happened exactly 22 months before Jenno came online and after 21 months of knowing Jenno she came to stay with him and his Senitel Tony due to her and Nate having a fall out and exactly 1 month later while Jim was staying with them that week Jenno came online and Jim as well as Blair helped her come online as an Alpha Senitel.   
Jon is Jenno's occasional hypnotist as well as good friend and if at any time she wants to be hypnotised and Jon is free to to do it she goes to see him unless he is not around then she goes to see Nate.  
5 minutes later while Blair is currently checking his emails his phone vibrated 2 times. Blair turns on his phone screen he sees a reply from Nate. Nate replied with , on my way now Jon is with me as well since I know you will need his help with Jenno too see you in about 30 minutes time in your home office will let ourselves in. Don't forget to let Steve and his team know since Jenno will want to see them when she wakes up plus she will probably be a lot more cooperative with him as well as the whole team around her since she doesn’t want to annoy any of them especially Steve. Come to think of it she will still be a bit difficult even with the team and us 3 around her it was Alex who was killed after all those 2 were close even closer than she ever is with all of us lot this is going to be a hard one.   
After reading the message from Nate he messaged Steve to tell him about what happened and that they will need him as well as the whole team to help with keeping an eye on Jenno. Once Blair sent the message to Steve he turned his phone screen off he then looks over to the sofa he sees Jenno is still fast asleep wrapped up in the blanket that he put over her about 20 minutes ago. Blair then looked away from the sleeping Jenno and went to work on his wattpad story which he has been working on for the past 2 months with help from Jenno. Well when Jenno was not working on her own story which is this very story in fact.


	5. Back up arrives Part 1

30 minutes later Blair hears the front door unlock he then hears the usual debating between Nate and Jon. Two minutes later Nate and Jon enter Blair's home office they both quickly look over at the sleeping Jenno then they both go over to Blair's desk and they both sit on the 2 chairs in front of his desk .  
Blair looks up from his laptop before he could say anything Nate said," it has been a year today since Jenno has seen someone else she has known get shot and died from it. I am convinced she has got the worst luck."  
Jon said,"I agree with you there this means we have to start the treatment all over again. She is going to be hard to get through too this time since she is closer to the person shot dead this time. With her being injured this time as well may make her be more of a pain since she hates being injured since she has to take pain medication and she hates taking those things hope you lot are ready for the fight to get Jenno to take those things .  
Blair said,"yes I am ready. I know she will try not to take them like last time and try to do a lone wolf on us again but hopefully she has learnt from the last time she decided to do the lone wolf act."  
Nate said , "I hope so too. I wouldn't want to be her if she decides to go lone wolf and the Alpha Prime Guide as well as the BAU team end up finding her like last time. Don't think she would want another 3 months or more confinement to the BAU base and having a member of the BAU team or members of the pride watching her 24/7 making sure she doesn't escape as well as Senitel training on top of all of that. "  
Jon said ," not forgetting hypnosis as well as therapy sessions and physical therapy along with check ups with Dr Brad Pitt . This will be a chaotic 3 or more months if that happens. "  
Just then Blair's phone vibrated he looks at his phone and he sees it is a message from Steve. Blair read Steve's message out loud to the rest of the people who are in the room with him and Jenno.  
Blair said ,"Steve stated that himself and his team will be here within the hour they are just finishing paperwork from the last case and he is contacting FBI boss , NCIS boss and Spencer seeing if his team can help with the case.''  
Jon said,"that is good then Spencer will need all the help he can get with this case as well as any help he can get with keeping an eye on his Senitel when she wakes up I can tell she is going to be a handful."  
Nate thought to himself when has Jenno not been a handful when she is injured. Getting Jenno to open up is going to take such a long time this time it took over a week last time this happened this is going to take a lot longer. She may not even open up to any of us at all just hope she does I don't want to push her unless I have too , knowing my luck I am going to have to get Rachel or Alana in to help me as well just hope she opens up then. I know how close Jenno is with Alana as well as Rachel sometimes well when they have not had an argument that is which rarely happens now. I may end up going into parental mode too that will be fun to do I know she may open up to me in that mode better than psychologist mode since she doesn’t like to be psychoanalyzed by anyone no matter how close she is to them especially in these types of situations.  
Just then Nate felt a hand slightly grip his shoulder he then heard a quiet calm voice say,"hey calm down Nate she will open up it will take time all we can do is wait for her to open up in her own time no one can force her to open up if she doesn't want too not her own guide or even Jim , Brad or even Steve can do that. I know from experience. Come back to us Nate I don't want to have to get Kyle, Jim or Hotch over here too soon to get you out of your own head."  
Nate kept his eyes closed but he leant into whoever is speaking to him at the time the person put one of his arms around him. That person can sense Nate is all tensed up so he puts his arm around his back and uses his hand to rub circles in the centre of Nate's back. Within a minute of doing this he can tell Nate is starting to relax a bit.  
5 minutes later Nate opens his eyes he sees he is leaning on Blair's shoulder. Blair and Jon see Nate is awake so Blair said, "Do you need to talk about anything before Jenno wakes up ?"  
Nate said ,"no I am fine do not need to talk about anything at all. "  
Jon said , " you obviously do I can feel the unsure waves coming off of you even though I am not your Sentinel. Blair can feel them to so can Jenno if she was awake. "  
Jenno is awake but with with her eyes closed so none of the people in the room can tell she is awake. She can feel the unsure waves Nate is having she can tell that his Sentinel is in the room as well she can tell it is Jon all she has to do is to tell Nate and Jon that they are meant to be together as Sentinel and Guide.  
Jenno decided she is bored of pretending to be asleep so she said , " Nate the I am fine routine doesn't work with me or anyone else in this room especially Blair he knows the I am fine act from his Senitel who uses it alot more then I do. Blair can tell when he is not fine as well as when I am not fine he can see through people's masks it is kind of scary and it is kind of a useful skill to have obtained when coming online as a guide as powerful as Blair is. I can feel that you are not fine so can your Sentinel who is in this room so just admit that you need to talk about whatever is bothering you. Where is Super Seal and his team really want too see them ? "  
Blair has a shocked look on his face since both himself and Jenno are already with someone and the only Senitel in the room that doesn't have a Guide is Jon.  
Blair said ," The only Sentinel in this room without a Guide is Jon. This means Jon is your Senitel Nate this is a bit unexpected ."  
Jenno said ," not really they are both the same age and in the same profession in some ways . They both know how to get me to open up most of the time unless I don't want to open up to them or at all which rarely happens since if I don't open up to them I end up opening up too you Blair since you somehow persuade me to open up about whatever is bugging me. "  
Just then Jenno's phone vibrated in her pocket so she got her phone out she sees it is a message from Steve also known as Super Seal the message said, going to be at your place in 10 minutes getting coffee , mountain dew and chocolate filled donuts for all of us to eat when we get to your place in Quantico at 14:00. I am guessing your in Blair's home office as usual .  
Jenno replied to the message saying , you better get me some Mountain Dew need some after my day so far I hate having fractured ribs so much. Yes I am in Blair's home office as usual he has got Nate and Jon here too. Nate may of just found his Sentinel at last. Jenno sent the message to Steve and she turned her phone off she then said, " Super Seal and his team will be here in 10 minutes they are bringing drinks and donuts with them. "  
Blair said, '' that is good until then you can start telling us what happened to you and Alex before Spencer and his team showed up and how Alex got shot as well as how you have managed to get fractured ribs?"  
Jenno bluntly replied, " Not a chance telling you that right now Blair. So not in the mood to open up to any of you. Until Super Seal and his team arrives I am going back to sleep."  
Jenno closes her eyes and goes back to sleep. Ignoring the protests from Blair and Nate . Jenno knew Jon is not protesting even though he is the one who has known her the least amount of time but he knows from spending a lot of time around her recently that it is best not to bother to get Jenno to do anything she does not want to do especially when it comes to opening up and talking about her feelings.   
For the next 10 minutes Jenno is fast asleep on the sofa and Blair is sitting behind his desk talking to Jon and Nate about Sentinel and Guide pairs as well as what they plan to do to get Jenno to open up to them.


	6. Back up arrives Part 2

13:50 Steve and his team arrive in the BAU bullpen the first person that sees all the team is Spencer he walks over to them he stops in front of them and he said , "It is good to see you all again I wish it was under better circumstances. I have been ordered to work this case with your team and someone from higher up will be coming in later on this afternoon to help run this case so everything that is found will have to be run through them as well as myself before you ask I have no idea who is coming in to help with the case from higher up in the chain of command did not get told. Until then you lot might as well leave your stuff here and go see Jenno I know she will want too see you all. "  
Steve said, " we will go see her now. Message or call me when the higher in command person arrives then myself and my team will be back here ASAP. Then we can get the case started the sooner it is started the sooner we can catch the serial killer the sooner it is finished and everything can go back to as near to normal as possible around here. "  
Danno said," Can we at least get Coffee , Mountain Dew and Chocolate filled donuts first this day is going to be an even longer one than it already is and I need caffeine ."  
Chin , Kono , Spencer and Steve laughed at Danno's need for caffeine with this sudden outburst of laughter Morgan came over and he said, " What is so funny Steve?"  
Steve replied ," Danno is demanding that we get coffee , Mountain Dew and donuts before going to see Jenno. He is starting to become low on caffeine and a low caffeine Danno is a grumpy Danno."  
Danno replied sternly, " so is a low caffeine team a grumpy team so I am not the only one Rambo."  
Steve replied, " Do not call me Rambo Danno if you want to call me something else apart from Steve call me Super Seal . "  
Spence whispered to Chin saying ," are those two always like this? "  
Chin whispered back,"only when they are both low on caffeine or one of them has annoyed the other one a lot within so little time as well as when Danno calls Steve Rambo which Steve hates being called. "  
Steve said to his team, " come on you lot let's go get caffeine and donuts before all of us end up being grumpy and low on caffeine like Danno. See you later Spencer ."  
Steve and his team teleported to the nearest shop and he got all of his as well as Blair, Jon and Nate coffee as well as 2 bottles of mountain dew for Jenno and 2 boxes of milk chocolate filled donuts filled to the brim to share with his team as well as Jenno , Nate , Jon and Blair .  
At exactly 14:00 Steve and his team teleported into Blair's home office they all see the sleeping Jenno on the sofa and Blair sitting at his desk talking to Nate and Jon. Blair notices Steve and his team as well as the cups in his as well as Danno’s hands .  
Blair said, "that better be coffee there."  
Danno said , " yes it is coffee for you 3 as well as our team and 2 bottles of Mountain Dew for Jenno and 2 boxes of milk chocolate filled donuts for all of us to share once Jenno wakes up."  
Just then Jenno opens her eyes and she said, "Jenno is awake I so need that mountain dew right now and I love chocolate filled donuts they are the best especially milk chocolate filled ones."  
Steve gave Jenno her Mountain Dew he then said," that is why we got the milk chocolate filled ones for they are my favourite ones too."  
Once Jenno got her Mountain Dew drink out of Steve's hand she instantly gives him a hug which she instantly received back from Super Seal. One minute later they separated from the hug and she sits up so that Steve and his team can sit down on the sofa. Steve sits down on the right side of her and Danno sat down on the left side of her then Chin sat next to Danno then finally Kono sat next to Chin. Jenno drinks some of her mountain dew then puts it on the floor in front of her then she then decided to lean into Steve. With doing this she got Steve's arm around her pulling her to lean onto him in a more comfortable position which she did. Steve could tell with Jenno now leaning into him in a more comfortable position she is starting to relax and everyone else in the room noticed this too. Danno could tell his guide is starting to relax a bit more too since he knows he is worried the most out of all of them with the little amount of information they have been told about Alex's shooting.  
For the next 2 hours Steve and his team spent time with Jenno , Blair , Jon and Nate . All of Steve's team could tell that Steve has now relaxed quite a bit being around Jenno as well as Jenno relaxing a bit around everyone in the room. At exactly 16:00 Steve got a text message from Spencer he read it out loud to everyone in the room the message said , " the higher in command one has arrived it has been a year since we all last see him so you know who it is. This is gonna be a fun one see you soon. Don't forget the Coffee both teams will need it. Hotch is on the rampage but worse since Jenno got hurt."  
Blair said," good luck there then glad I don't have to be there with you but then I kinda wish I was to see him scare the pants of the rest of the FBI teams or anyone bad mouthing anyone he cares about. Don't want to be on the wrong side of him in a hurry."  
Jenno said," You can be there if you want to be there we all can be I still need to tell them lot what went on and since it is Hotch helping to run the investigation he can interview me along with Morgan or Danno I don't want Spence in there. I know technically I am supposed to have him in there with me but I don't want to if I need a guide in there with me I choose Blair. I know the rest of you will be viewing it from the viewing room anyway. I am ready to talk about what happened."  
Steve looked at Blair and he finally said , " Let me check with Spencer and Hotch if he says yes then you come but only if Spencer and Hotch says it is alright. "  
Steve texted Spencer back saying , Will be there as soon as we can we are getting the Coffee as well as anything else we want to eat or drink first of all. Jenno says she is ready to talk about it but only if you stay out of the interview room and if Hotch as well as Danno or Morgan do the interview with him. Steve sent the message to Spencer and when Spencer sees the message he shows it to Hotch. Hotch agrees with the conditions when it comes to interviewing Jenno and the idea for coffee is an excellent idea. 2 minutes later Spencer received a reply from Spencer saying Hotch says it is good idea and not to forget the coffee for the team and Mountain dew drinks since the interview is going to take a while.  
Steve tells everyone in the room the reply that Spencer sent them and they all got ready to go to get coffee and Mountain dew for everyone. 2 minutes later everyone is ready to go. Steve teleported all of them off to the shop to get what they need to drink and eat as well as picking up coffee for both teams and Hotch. Everyone with Steve hopes that Hotch is not in a big rampage since Jenno will end up getting him in a bigger one if she does not open up and answer all his questions. They all knew they would have to wait and see what happens in Jenno's interview .


	7. Arrival of the Alpha Prime Guide Aaron Hotch

Flashback to 10 minutes ago when the Alpha Prime Guide first entered the BAU bullpen exactly at the same time as a year ago after the last time he was in that very same bullpen.  
At exactly 15:50 someone with a powerful presence entered the BAU bullpen. The first person to see him is Spencer he said, " Welcome back Alpha Prime Guide Hotch it has been a year since the last time all of us see you wish it could be under better circumstances this time unlike the last time you were here but it is not good at all. "  
Hotch said ," I know it is not good I am guessing you have not been able to interview Jenno again since Blair will not let you anywhere near her like the last time this happened?"  
Morgan and the rest of the team approach Spencer as well as Hotch and Morgan said , " you are correct in some ways there Sir but Jenno was not exactly in the best of states to talk Blair had to rush her off somewhere I presume to see Dr Brad Pitt. We have not been notified of any injuries she has sustained yet but I am suspecting at least 2 fractured ribs as well as bruising we will not know until we are told by Jenno or anyone else who knows. Have you been told that Steve's team has asked to help with this investigation too?"  
Hotch said," Yes I am fully aware of this as well as myself , NCIS boss and FBI boss have agreed that they can help with the case so can Blair as well as Tony if need be and we could possibly end up with the help of the Los Angeles NCIS team if need be. I know for a fact once the CIA team hear about this they may want to help too which I will let them help since the more teams out there looking for the serial killer the better."   
Spencer said ," I am going to message Steve to get the team here as well as whoever else is with Jenno and to get them here to get the case started. "  
Hotch said , " good idea Spencer as soon as they arrive Jenno can go into the interview room with Blair while the rest of us have a briefing. Then after that myself and Morgan will be interviewing Jenno with Blair in the room everyone else can watch from the viewing room. Spence even though you are her guide apart from investigating the case Jenno will not let you interview her plus she may respond better to having Blair at her side since he can help draw out any information from her if need be. Let me know when they all arrive I will be in my usual office."  
After saying all he needed to say to Spencer as well as the rest of the BAU team Hotch went into the spare office he uses when he works with the team and closes the door behind him.  
Hotch then sits down at the desk he then thinks to himself about why Jenno wants Blair in the room instead of her guide but then he remembered from reading her file from a while back that Blair is one of the few people who helped Jenno when she came online and helped train her Senitel skills along with the help of his Senitel as well as members of the pride and even Jim the head of the pride joined in to help train Jenno. He knows that Nate as well as Jim will probably appear sometime during the case or stay throughout the case to help with Jenno.  
For the next 20 minutes he is in his office waiting for the lot to arrive. 20 minutes later Morgan knocked on the office door Hotch looks up from his phone he sees Morgan at the door. He nods his head for the second in command to come into the office area he is using with this Morgan opened the door he then said : everyone has just got here the briefing is starting now.  
Hotch stands up from the desk he then turns his phone off then exits the office following Morgan and when he entered the briefing room and sat down next to Morgan the case briefing began.


	8. Briefing of the Case

Once Hotch sat down the briefing of the case began the case is being briefed in more detail than the original start of the case since the team has done more research into it with the time they have had before they needed to make a more detailed briefing to the Alpha Prime Aaron Hotch. As well as any other teams that decided to join the investigation at the time it is only currently Steve's team which has decided to join so far.  
The one who is leading the briefing is David Rossi he is a well known profiler he is one of the 2 people who originally set up the BAU unit which Spencer currently leads. David Rossi has written many useful psychology books as well as papers which are highly respected and useful throughout the whole psychology and profiling fields.Those psychology books are especially useful for day to day uses in cases the BAU receives to hopefully solve and catch the unsub before he or she can kill again.  
Throughout the whole briefing of the case Aaron, Spencer as well as the rest of his team and Steve's team are listening intently they all want to get the person who helped kill Jenno's closest friend as well as possibly causing intentional physical as well as possible psychological harm too. They are all worried about her a lot they all know she is safe where she is currently based within the BAU interview room not only with Blair at her side Nate is there too.   
Jon had to go back to work but he knew his future guide is safe with everyone in the BAU as well as Blair , Jenno and Tony when he appears later on that day since he knows he will once he hears about what has happened he will be there in an instant not only for his guide but for Jenno too. Jon knows once everything with this case has been taken care off and Jenno has settled down again a bit as well as being taken care off by her guide , pride as well as Blair and Tony both himself and Nate will bond only when Nate is ready since he knows his guide will not leave Jenno's side until he knows Jenno is ready to be without him constantly monitoring her. For that Jon is grateful for Nate being his newly discovered guide since no matter what he will protect Jenno and look after her too he knew that not only as his role as her occasional psychologist and legal guardian he only knows this piece of information due to Jenno telling him 2 weeks ago when they were hanging out together.   
16:30 the case briefing has finished everyone exited the room and they all headed towards the interview room everyone except for Morgan , Danno and Hotch entered the interview viewing room while those 3 entered the interview room they all see Jenno is sitting between Blair and Nate she is currently resting her head on Blair's shoulder with her eyes closed.  
Once Hotch sits down on the chair opposite the trio Danno and Morgan did the same thing Jenno then opens her eyes she sees the trio sitting opposite her she knew it was time for the interview so she just stayed in her current leaning position against Blair then Hotch spoke up she then knew the interview has began.


	9. Interviewing Jenno

Hotch : Jenno what happened before Agent Reid and the rest of the team arrived at the scene?  
Jenno lift her head up from Blair's shoulder she sits up properly she then said : we were both just going out to get some food for lunch since both of us were hungry and we just were taking a break from doing some assignment work he was helping me with since I was stuck on it and he was coming round anyway so I asked him for help he then helped me out the best he could and he said if I needed any more help with it I could ask him , Blair , Nate as well as Alex and Tony or talk to Agent Reid , Agent Morgan or Agent Rossi about it since they know a lot about the topic of the course I am currently studying when I can.  
Hotch said : what course is that then?  
Jenno said : already got my masters in the course since I am due to start an apprenticeship with the team soon but I am currently into my 3 rd day on working on my Doctorate which will take quite a bit of time to do it is a lot harder too but I have the right people around me to help me when I need any help or how to word things in any pieces of work I am being given to do. As well as any ideas too when it comes to writing as well as defending a future thesis I have to write.  
All the members in the interview room as well as the interview viewing room have a shocked look on their faces none of them knew Jenno is working on getting her Doctorate not even her own guide well they do know now.  
Hotch said : that will be useful for the apprenticeship that you are starting on this team.  
Jenno said : yes it certainly will be when it is complete will still be working on it when I start the apprenticeship I can't complete the Doctorate that fast when I only started it 3 days ago.  
Hotch said : I know you can't but whenever it is finished as well as when you have finished your thesis I am sure all of us will want to read it.   
Jenno said : that is why I am planing for you lot to read it for once it is finished and I have my Doctorate some of you may get to read it before then depending on the topic I decide to do my thesis on. Now let's get back to this interview to get it done and over with.  
Hotch agreed with this statement so he said : how did you end up in the location of the shooting?  
Jenno replied saying : myself and Alex took a shortcut to the place we normally go we have taken it before and it was perfectly good but then when both myself and Alex got seen by the duo we both started to run. They both caught up to us we both ended up fighting with them but Alex got shot 2 times in the chest by the person who he was fighting at the time the person ran out of sight the partner stopped fighting me then shot Alex again 2 times before he could run away that's when Spence team turned up and Morgan shot him. That is when I tried to run over to Alex but Spence stopped me he pulled me into his arms. I looked over Spence shoulder at Alex he is bleeding out all over the floor and I had a bad feeling he is dead. I struggled to try get out of Spencer's arms but it didn't work the first time but then I tried again and it worked I ran towards the Alex again but then Blair turned up then he realised something was seriously wrong with me and pulled me into his arms.That's all I can remember right now.  
Jenno could remember a little bit more but she really didn't want to talk about it but she knew she had to just before she was about to say anything else she knew she hated to say she got a extremely bad feeling that Tony is getting close to going into a feral rage at the main Ncis base and as usual Jenno could tell it is Stan , Ziva , McGee and Abby are causing this to happen and Gibbs is not doing anything about it again.  
Blair could detect this too through his bond to his Senitel and Jenno said : Blair you need to help him we all need to he is a part of the pride after all.  
Hotch said : who do we need to help?  
Jenno said : Tony Blair's sentinel is close to a feral one due to the members of his team again I can help deal with this I know it may affect my shields or mental stuff more than this current case but I don't care right now Tony comes first he is a part of the pride which means he is family. He will need all our help and what I tell you next you will still have to let me help with Tony.  
Morgan said : what do you need to tell us ?  
Jenno : the people who killed Alex they kidnapped me when I was 8 and 16 you need to get the access to the cases of a operations manager of Ncis Los Angeles team named Henrietta Lange since she is the only one who can give you access and it is best not to hack the files either but once you have read them no one else can from outside these 2 teams or anyone else who decides to get involved in this case can know about the contents of those 2 files.  
Hotch as well as everyone else who heard this has a shocked look on their faces but they all agreed to it so 2 minutes later all of them appear on the balcony in the Ncis building along with all their spirit animals at the bottom of the stairs protecting them so no one could go up there to harm any of them especially Tony.


	10. Ncis Senitel Tony Dinozzo

Flashback to 16:30 until arrival of the BAU , Bondi task Force , Jenno , Blair and Nate at 16:45   
Tony is happily getting on with his last report from the case the team has just finished he is looking forward to getting it done and going home to his guide as well as seeing Jenno and Spence since he got a call from Blair earlier on his day off away from the team telling him about Alex being shot 4 times that caused him to die on the scene and Jenno having witnessed it all and nearly having a breakdown on the scene luckily Blair was there to help her he told Tony about having to take her to see Brad too due to her being in pain luckily it is only 2 fractured ribs , bruising on her left arm as well as a small cut on the left arm too both of them knew it could of been a lot worse. That he is looking after Jenno for a while he told him about who is investigating the case too and Tony is happy that both those teams are investigating the case he knows that Jenno is in safe hands and the case will eventually be solved he just wants to be there for them all the best he can be. He was thinking about asking Gibbs or the Director to take time off to help look after Jenno when his Guide figured out what his Sential is thinking he said to him at the time we have got this but if we need you I will call and let you know. Will keep you updated the best myself and probably Spencer can. Once he stopped thinking about his call with Blair he continued doing his paperwork but 5 minutes into it he got disturbed by Ziva standing in front of his desk.  
Before Tony could say anything Ziva said : Tony are you done yet Gibbs said we could go home once all our reports are in and you are taking ages hurry up already. Tony ignored Ziva's comment about taking ages to do his report.  
Just then Stan spoke up saying : Tony I agree with Ziva hurry up already some of us have places to go people to see tonight and don't need to be delayed by you taking ages on your report. Tony ignored Stan's comment too he is starting to get a bit fed up of the way his supposed team is talking to him.   
Tim then spoke up saying : come on Tony hurry up we have all done our report and we are all waiting on you I am sure you want to get out of here and go home too see your guide as well as whoever else you live with.  
Tony got annoyed at that statement since he hates to be rushed when it comes to doing a vital final report which could make a difference if the person who got charged with the murder of 4 marines gets jail time for what he done or not. Tony uses one of his usual masks which didn't show he is annoyed with what the current member of his team said to him he just continued to ignore them just then Gibbs came into the bullpen with Abby he sees that the only one of his agents on his team is currently working and that is Tony and he then said : why are you 3 not doing anything?  
Tim spoke up for all 3 of them he then said : we all have finished are reports and Tony hasn't. Why boss do we have to wait for him to be finished to go home for?  
Gibbs said : since he is the one who has to check your reports to make sure there are no mistakes in them since if there is you lot will be redoing them. So if they are not done properly and have not detailed everything that needs to be put down in the report I suggest you lot get back to work.   
All 3 of them went back to work on their reports knowing they could have put more detail into their own reports once Gibbs looks over at Tony he sees that his SFA is now sitting on his phone his SFA had received a message 20 minutes ago and he has only just gotten round to read it the message is from Blair he is currently reading it Blair stated, Jenno has to be interviewed by the teams but has requested that myself has to be in the interview with her not Spence I wonder why that is remind me to find out why later on. Remember if you need me at all the rest of today just ring me ok I don't want to have to come to base due to finding out through our bond or through Jenno that you are near to going feral with your team. Just as Tony is about to reply to the message he has received he felt Gibbs presence behind him he then got a head slap.  
After the head slap happened Tony stood up from his seat then moved past Gibbs and he then decided that he wanted to go see the Director he is going to complain to him about Gibbs head slapping him he doesn't mind it occasionally but today he has done it so many times most of them were unnecessary he has just had enough of it .  
Before Tony exited the bullpen Gibbs shouted at him saying : get back here right now Dinozzo and complete this report at once or you are fired!  
Abby and the rest of the members of the team look at Tony to see what he responds with this Tony said : Do what you want to Gibbs I am not bothered anymore I am sure I can find another job I might even take up either of the 2 job offers from the FBI one of them is even from the leader of the elite BAU team and I know they will accept both myself and my guide in an instant. Since when I go my guide will follow that means you will be down 2 investigators on your team no offence to the rest of the team but you lot will not be able to function as a 4 person team especially with the crimes the team has to deal with plus you will not have 2 people who both have Doctorates in Psychology so no trained profilers on the team as well as none of the current agents are suitable for promotion to your SFA or should I say personal secretary as well as verbal punch bag.  
Ziva replied saying : as if you get job offers from them.  
Before Tony could reply he could feel his guides slight annoyance though their bond he knew from that he would see the sight of his guide sooner than expected.  
Before Tony could reply he sees his guide as well as the rest of the Bondi task force and BAU team on the area above the bullpen. He sees Nate and Jenno too. Tony moved from his position from outside the bullpen he went up the stairs to join his guide as well as other members of the pride. He stood between his guide and Steve.  
End of Flashback  
Once Tony is between Steve and his guide Blair he relaxed a little bit since he knows all of the people there are here to help him when he looks over at Jenno he sees she looks exhausted and a bit down when Jenno noticed this she telepathically said to Tony , I am fine will talk about it later on let's get this sorted first off all just please calm down and don't go all feral none of us up here want that to happen.  
Tony replied back telepathically saying , you're not fine but as long as you talk about it I am good with it I will try not go feral with it all but you have to not do that either. I can't promise anything though and you can't promise anything about going feral either I am guessing.  
Jenno replied telepathically, you got it right there Tony let's just agree if we get close to it bug our guides to help us let's get back to facing this lot I have a feeling that some certain directors will be coming out of their meeting soon and will ask about what the hell is going on about the whole situation and I know for certain they will not be pleased about it.   
Tony nods his head in agreement to Jenno they both then went back to dealing with the current issue with the team Tony is currently based on.  
Just as they got back out of telepathically communicating to each other they both hear the familiar sounds of the spirit animals growling they both look at what is causing this to happen they both thought when did the spirit animals lot appear but then they both thought again about it and they didn't care at all when they appeared as long as they are protecting them all from whatever is causing them to all growl at the same time. Jenno and Tony see the cause for the growling it is the team approaching them she sees that they are pretty close to her jet black wolf named Callen she then decided to speak up she said : you lot move away from the animals right now!  
Ziva : you can't order us about who even are you ?  
Jenno : none off your or anyone else's business just get away from those animals this instant since I know if you touch or harm any of those animals they will all come after you and you or no one else down there with you would win.   
Ziva : I would win there is more of us down here then up there with you. Now I command you to tell me who you are !  
Jenno: command well I don't exactly obey commands that easily you could even ask the people around me and I'm not in the military never will be and oh yeah come to think of it you're not my boss or ever will be so yeah never need to take a command from you or anyone else down there with you. Even my eldest cousin knows that I don’t obey commands that easily unless I want to well some people’s commands I do take since they are a lot more scarier when people don’t take their commands especially when it comes to the head of the pride I am in and my eldest cousin no one would want to get on the wrong side of them especially with their roles within society as well as my eldest cousins rank within law enforcement.   
Gibbs then spoke up saying : Dinozzo has to take commands from me as he is the SFA of my team until I say otherwise.  
Tony spoke up for the first time saying : actually Gibbs no I don't have to take your commands any more since as soon as the Director is free I am quitting this team and this agency all together I may even go take the job in the BAU if there is one available. Guide , Pride and Family come before the team any day of the week especially when they care a lot more about me than anyone on this team has done recently especially you Agent Gibbs.  
With saying this Spence looks over at Tony and said : yes there is spaces available on the team for both yourself as well as your guide you both will be fully welcome to take both of them spaces along with our new apprenticeship person who is due to start soon.  
Tony knows Jenno is the person Spence is talking about so he said : I would delighted to take up your offer anything is better then the people that are currently present in front of the deadly spirit animals.  
Spence replied : thank you for taking the positions Tony you as well as Blair can start tomorrow as soon as you both have told the Director about it I will get the paperwork rolling.  
Just then Stan spoke up saying : Tony you are deserting the team some loyalty that shows.  
Tony and Jenno got pissed off with that remark Blair put his hands one on his guides shoulder which is nearest to him and the other on Jenno's one he sent calm waves to the both of them Nate helped out with Jenno's ones too.  
Before the calm waves took their full effect Tony replied saying : oh yeah Stan like the loyalty you and Ziva showed to me when I was out interviewing possible terrorists and you both turned the comms off and Abby covered for you both.  
Gibbs looked furiously at the 2 members in his team so did Tim before he could say anything to the 2 agents Gibbs said to Tony : why didn't you tell me that or list it in the report it should of been dealt with?  
Tony replied : if you read the reports properly then you would of discovered it but by the time you actually read them Abby would of noticed the time difference and would of found a way to cover it all up and you would've believed her and the other 2 over me.  
Gibbs glared at the 2 members or soon to be ex members of his team if he had his way but before he could say anything else he sees out the corner of his eye that the Director's office door is open so he stayed silent watching the rest of the people up on the balcony area above the bullpen as well as the rest of the current members of his team. He hopes the Director comes out of the office soon he seriously needs to talk to him.  
Just then Ziva moved forward to stand directly in front of Jenno's wolf when Jenno sees this all she wanted to do is to let her wolf attack her but then she remembered she is not allowed to go feral so instead of doing that she moved away from the safety of her closest friend as well as legal guardian and away from the safety of the other people in her pride and went down the stairs she stood behind all the spirit animals she then with a low dangerous tone in her voice said : get away from all these animals this instant especially the one you are in front of right now.  
Ziva stayed where she is Gibbs moved forward to stand next to her so did Stan and Abby for some reason Tim didn't instead he moved back to his desk and sat down he knew when not to get involved and this is the time.  
When Tony , Jenno and the others noticed this they are a bit surprised about it but then they didn't really care at the time.  
Just then all of the members of the team standing with Ziva moved forward another step all of the spirit animals started to growl a lot louder just then Jenno has had enough she moves out of the protection of the spirit animals she stood directly in front of Ziva she then said : back away from all the spirit animals right now all of you none of you will go near or touch any of them animals and people included.  
Jenno then managed to move past Ziva and she entered the bullpen she stood directly in front of Tim she then said : stop resisting it Tim I know you are close to coming online as a Senitel just let it happen I will help you trust me ok.  
Tim nods his head. Jenno then put both her hands on his shoulder then she closed her eyes then she channelled her inner Alpha Senital to help this Senitel within Tim to come online. Tim closed his eyes and with the help of the female he didn't even know the name of or anything about her but for some reason he could trust her and for once he is glad he does and he realised he would trust her for a very long time to come.


	11. Arrival of the Director's of NCIS , FBI and CIA

16:50 Director Leon Vance Ncis , Director Tobias Fornell FBI and Director Trent Kort CIA are all in the waiting area of the Director's office they are all out of sight of the open door way they are listening to the current argument happening between the team and the rest of Jim’s pride.   
All of the Directors especially the Ncis one is not pleased with his agents actions at all especially when the mention of turning the comms off on Tony. He knew he would have to do something about that right away but before he could move out of the position he is hiding in Fornell stopped him he then said : let Tony and the other members of the pride have at it for 5 more minutes then we can show are faces to deal with the teams incompetents.  
Leon nodded his head in agreement they all stood where they were standing for another 5 minutes.   
Secretly Trent is finding the argument quite entertaining he is glad his cousin is sticking up for Tony and the rest of the pride he knows that his cousin is not the best at taking orders unless she either wants to or the person who gives the orders to her will annoy the hell out of her if she doesn’t obey those orders she has been given. He knows that himself as well as Jim , Kyle , Nate , Alex , Blair and on rare occasions Brad are the people who Jenno rarely disobeys direct orders from as well as the whole of Super Seals team especially Super Seal but then come to think of it Jenno has been on his as well as his partner's bad side before. That was not the best 2 weeks of punishment of being confined to Super Seals and Danno’s house. He knew about her spending another 2 weeks there with Chin since she didn’t fancy going home so staying in Bondi seemed more appealing at the time from the stories Jenno told him they were the best 2 weeks of her life so far especially when getting to know more about the members of the team as well as Steve’s cousin Chase when he was on dry land for those 2 extra weeks Jenno decided to stay in Bondi.   
16:55 all of the 3 Directors exited the office waiting area and made their presence known what shocked them is that Jenno is now in the bullpen with her eyes closed with both her hands on Tim Mcgee's shoulders.  
Leon Vance decided to say loud enough for everyone on the balcony and the people in the bullpen itself can hear him he said : what is going on in here?  
Everyone in the bullpen as well as the people on the balcony jumped at the loud voice they all looked over at the source of the voice. The only ones who didn't do that were Jenno and Tim.  
Hotch is the one to speak up he said : the members of Tony's team who are in front of the animals have annoyed him so much he nearly went feral luckily we all got here on time to prevent that happening.   
Before Hotch could say anything else Blair said : Jenno is down in the bullpen helping out a soon to be online Alpha Prime Senitel who has not managed to come online without help obviously Jenno detected he needed that help so she is helping him.   
All of the people in the room except for Jenno and Tim looked at Blair just then Spence spoke up saying : how do you know that Blair ?  
Blair replied saying : telepathic communication between the both of us.  
Morgan said : didn't know Senitels could do that .  
Blair replied saying : they normally can't but for some reason Jenno as well as a few other people I know can do that normally it's just detecting other people's feelings especially their own Guides / Senitels but with Jenno she can talk to other people who can talk telepathically too.  
Hotch replied saying : I am guessing you are one of those few people then.  
Blair stated : yes I certainly am there are a few others in the pride which can do this too.  
Just then Jenno telepathically said to Blair : Tim will be online in the next 5 minutes but can you please come down here will need your help soon since as soon as he comes online I think I am gonna need some help since Jim is not here you're the best next person to help me with this since I know I may need your shield around me once Tim comes online maybe even around both of us. I so wish big boss was here right now.   
Blair replies telepathically back saying : sure thing Jenno you're not the only one wishing Jim was here. I will help you with whatever you need me to do. Coming down there now.   
Blair then moves from his spot next to his Senitel then walks down the stairs into the bullpen. He then puts his hand on the centre of Jenno's back. As soon as Blair done that Jenno got the extra strength to help Tim to come online 5 minutes later at exactly 17:10 Tim McGee has come online as an Alpha Prime Senitel.


	12. Alpha Prime Senitel Tim Mcgee comes online

17:10 Tim McGee is now officially online as an Alpha Prime Senitel all due to the help of a female which he still didn't know the name of. Once he opened his eyes he sees the female with her eyes open as well as a male standing beside her with a hand on her back.  
When Jenno noticed Tim has his eyes open she lifted her hands of his shoulders Blair kept his hand on her back for support as well as now wrapping a bit of his shield around Jenno since he can tell she is exhausted and will need to sleep as soon as she gets home. Jenno noticed Blair has wrapped a bit of his shield around her and has kept his hand on her back she is grateful for it.  
Just then Jenno spoke up saying to Tim : you are an Alpha Prime Senitel now Tim that is pretty powerful a lot more powerful than I am as well as a lot more responsibility I can tell you will be good at it I know you will be a welcomed member of the pride myself and all those other people on the place above the bullpen are in. The name is Jenno Getz by the way I am an Alpha Senitel and my Alpha guide is Dr Spencer Reid the leader of the FBI BAU Unit. The one who is standing next to me is Dr Blair Sandburg he is not my guide but he is my big brother in many ways but blood he can act like my guide to in more ways than one which is a good thing. Two pieces of friendly advice one don’t annoy him or his Senitel since both of them are amazing but scary people when they want to be and second of all don’t piss off the head of the pride he is scary when anyone hurts the people in his pride or anyone goes lone wolf or disobey a command from him found the last 2 out the hard way never messed with him since then.   
Just then 4 other people appear on the bit above the bullpen when Jenno feels 4 other powerful presences she looks up too see who they all are when she sees them all she smiles she is glad they are there since she knows she will need their support throughout the case she is somehow involved in as well as for a while afterwards too.  
Tim and Blair look up to where she is looking they both recognise all the 4 new arrivals on the balcony Tim then said : I am guessing with the 4 new people up there I am a part of the Smile More pride.  
Jenno stated : yes you are you can come up stairs with us and meet the members of the pride which are here right now not all of them are here right now that includes the leader of the Smile More pride will tell you why it is called Smile More later on or one of the others in the pride will tell you they all know why the pride is called this name for.   
Tim replied : let's go meet the ones that are here then.  
Before they could even exit the bullpen Gibbs , Stan , Ziva and Abby all got in the way and of course this caused Jenno to get pissed off and ultimately close to a feral one she knew that is not good at all especially since she knows that if she went feral she would be under the care of the LA S & G centre as much as she likes the people who work at the centre she didn’t really fancy being there due to going feral plus she knows she would have a lot of the pride giving her lectures about not going feral especially when she is injured the main 3 people doing that would be Brad , Jim and Blair. Ziva approached Tim the closest but before she could get into his personal space Jenno moved away from the safety of Blair and stood in front of Tim in her way Jenno then threateningly stated : get away from us now let us pass or else!  
Ziva replied back saying : or else what I am not scared of you.  
Jenno is so close to going feral at that point she then felt a hand on her right shoulder she knew it is Blair he is now sending high levels of calming waves to calm her down which is working for now.  
Jenno then replied saying : well if you don’t move out the way you lot having to be a part of the damage of my feral rage and with that well some certain pride will be after you for that and I so wouldn't want to be on the wrong side of them especially the head guide he is rather protective of everyone especially me.  
Just then all of Tony's soon to be ex teammates moved from the entrance to the bullpen and decided to surround Jenno , Tim and Blair that did not go down well with anyone in the pride at all let’s just say things did not end to well for them at all.


	13. Arrival of the Alpha Prime Guide Shaman

Before anyone of the pride which is currently standing on the balcony could get down the stairs a white wolf appeared next to Tim then once the pride as well as Jenno and Nate see this white wolf Jenno said out loud : well looks like you lot will be in so much deep trouble any moment now.  
Ziva replied: no one can scare me.   
Jenno: this person will even I know not to get on the wrong side of him in a hurry done it once before never again in a million years he scares the shit out of me and hardly no one does that well my eldest cousin does when he is angry and my friend Super Seal as well as his cousin do they are both not to be messed with along with Super Seals partner last time I heard someone pissed them all off there was something to do with 2 people in a shark cage with 4 hungry sharks circling it the whole time they were in there.   
Just then the person who the white wolf belongs too appears in front of Jenno he heard what Jenno said and he replied saying: good thing too Jenno right you lot move away from this lot right now or else.  
Abby said furiously: you can't order us around you are not our boss.  
Jenno said : I would listen to him since when you get him angry it is not a good idea I am so glad you are not a Senitel or Guide because if you were he would be your big boss since precise him being an Alpha Prime Guide Shaman he is the leader of the Smile More pride and the Alpha Prime Guide Shaman of North America too gotta love him having that role I so would not want to do that job any day of the week. If you haven’t already guessed his name meet Jim Ellison the scariest person I know even scarier then the people I mentioned before hand.   
Just then Ziva took a step forward she stood chest to chest with Jim when she did that Jenno got so pissed off the whole room could feel it from where they are standing Spence her guide is getting really worried about his Senitel now he is about to move from his spot to go help her then he got a message through his head from Jenno she said: stay up there with the others I can deal with this myself plus this lot down here on my side will protect me you know they will let the ones up there protect you. If they harm me in any way Jim or Blair will put who ever harmed me on their ass as much as it would be entertaining to see I don’t want it to happen and if they are smart enough they will not anger Jim or Blair any further then they have done already.   
Spence stayed where he is standing he continued to watch Jenno the people who are close to him can tell he wants to go to his Senitel but they knew Jenno told him not to come to her the ones who are on her side around her will look after her.  
When Jenno noticed how close Ziva got to Jim she moved from her position behind him she moved into the tiny gap left between the pair she then closed her eyes she didn't really want to show her secret power she has had since she has come online but she knew it is the time to do it.  
Just then out of nowhere Ziva , Gibbs , Abby and Stan were all lifted up and thrown out of the bullpen to the other side of the room far away from the entrance to the stairs to the balcony as well as the exit out of the building. Everyone in the room is amazed by this they could see no one touching them when this happened. Just then Jenno opens her eyes briefly she then collapsed luckily Jim caught her in his arms he then lifted her up into his arms. He made sure her head is resting against his chest when everyone on the balcony sees that Jenno has collapsed they all raced down the stairs once they all got into the bullpen Jim said : Director I expect this to be sorted out I don't want to have to ever come back to someone threatening any member of my pride again. Just then Jenno slowly opens her eyes she sees she is in Jim's arms when they see her with her eyes open Jim said : you know we have to talk about what just happened once you have rested and eaten you know.  
Jenno nodded her head agreeing with Jim's order then she closed her eyes again she then actually went to sleep in the head of the Smile More pride arms. Just then the people of the bullpen who got thrown out entered the bullpen again everyone from the pride sees this all the spirit animals surrounded all the current members of the Smile More pride to protect them all. When Aaron noticed this he said : back away from us all of you now! Director I hope this is dealt with before I do my checks in a month's time you have until then to get this mess sorted out or there will be consequences by the way Tony , Blair and Tim will be apart of the BAU now it is obvious I can't trust you with any of them right now.  
Director Leon Vance said: It will be sorted sir until then good luck with your latest case and look after Jenno for me.  
Before Hotch or anyone else in the pride could say anything Gibbs said: How do you know Jenno Sir?  
Director Leon Vance replied saying: All I am saying is that she could of been on your team but due to her bonding with a BAU member I know she would want to join their team eventually after she has finished her masters which she has done and if I remember correctly she is currently working on her Doctorate.  
Abby said : Doctorate in what exactly she looks like she is only a child she can't be that smart.  
Spence replied furiously saying : actually she is very smart she has an IQ of 187 same as me and she has eidetic memory too so she is a lot smarter than many people I know. She is 21 actually and the Masters degree and Doctorate once she completes it will be in Forensic Psychology.   
The team have a shocked look on their faces before any of them could say anything else Brad spoke up saying: Jim we should all go now I need to check Jenno over to check there is no more damage than there already was due to what happened earlier on and Tony you are getting checked over too no point arguing about it.  
Tony replied to Brad saying: was not going to argue in the first place come on let's just go already.  
Tony went over to his desk and picked up his things then walks back over to the rest of the pride then they all teleported off to the LA S&G centre they all arrived on Dr Brad Pitt's ward then all of them except for Jim , Blair , Tony , Spence and Brad exited the ward and went to Kyle's and Alex's office.  
While the others went into Dr Brad Pitt's office Jim laid Jenno down on the examination table then the second examination of the day performed by Dr Brad Pitt began.


	14. Physical and Empathetic examination of Jenno

For the next hour Jenno is fast asleep while Dr Brad performs the medical examination he needs to do to make sure none of Jenno's current injuries haven't got any worse luckily for them none of them have which is a good thing. The physical examination included x rays as well as checking any current   
injuries as well as any previous injuries which could of happened again due to the events of the current day so far. For whole of the physical examination she is asleep but as soon as that finished she opened her eyes she sees where she is she is about to sit up when a voice spoke up saying : you need to go back to sleep Jenno I know you are not properly rested only after just over an hours sleep. Jenno looked around the room for the source of the voice she the spotted the person who spoke it is Jim.  
Jenno then spoke saying: I am fine don't need to sleep any more.  
Blair spoke from where he is standing next to Brad he said : Jenno you need to rest or does Brad have to give you something to rest?  
Jenno looks over at Blair she said : no he doesn't I want to see Nate.  
Just then someone entered the room and shut the door behind him Jenno looks over to the door to see who the new person who entered the room is when she sees it is Nate she said: they are back.  
When Nate hears Jenno say that he came over to the examination table he then slowly helps her sit up he then wraps his arms around her Jenno rested her head against his shoulder. Once Jenno done that she closed her eyes on his shoulder he then slowly rubs her back with one of his hands he then asks calmly: when did they come back?  
Jenno replied: the people who killed Alex they were them well before one got killed but I know he will have more than one person with him need to get away from here not safe. Jenno tried to move out of Nate's arms but he held onto her a bit tighter he then replied: Jenno you will be safe here all of us will protect you are in LA not DC they will not get to you your pride will protect you , so will your guide and so will I.   
Jenno looks up at Nate she then said :you need to let Hetty know to give the BAU access to the 2 files they need to see them.  
Spence asked curiously: what files?  
Jenno was about to say what files the team needed to have access too Nate spoke up saying: All I can tell you before you getting access to confidential files is that it is something that happened to Jenno when she was 8 and 16 years old. You will have to ask Hetty Lange for the files she is the only one to have access to them at this current period in time.   
Jenno just then closed her eyes and started to try curl up into a ball in Nate's arms Nate noticed this he sits onto the examination table he then said to Jenno: Have you got one now Jenno? Jenno nods her head Nate then said out loud to the people in the room saying : Jim and Blair I need both of you to put a shield around the both of us , Brad just incase I need you to get a sedative ready, Tony support both Blair / Jim and Spence I need you to call Hotch and give him the number of Hetty Lange of my phone and tell him that he needs to ask her nicely to have access to the files on Jenno's record from when she was 8 and 16 if she asks why get him to tell her about the latest case you have you may end up with the LA team as well as the help of the Bondi task force. Both teams are close to Jenno. My phone is in the bag next to me.  
Everyone did as they were asked to do 10 minutes later Jenno opens her eyes she sees she is in Nate's arms and that both Blair as well as Jim have a shield around the pair of them. When Nate noticed her eyes are open he keeps his arms around her Blair and Jim slowly take their shield of the pair. Once the pairs shield is of them both Nate puts his shield over Jenno since he knows that her shield is probably not in the best of states right now and he is correct.  
Jenno stayed resting in his arms with her head against his shoulder she then said: You need to do the scan then let me sleep.  
Blair said quietly : that is what we are going to do now you can sleep now you will be fine all of us are here to protect you no matter what you are Ohana after all and they protect their own. With Blair saying this Jenno closes her eyes she then goes to sleep then a few minutes later the empathetic scan began.


	15. Spencer talk telepathically to Blair and Spencer phone call with Hotch

When Nate ordered Spence to call Hotch while everyone else is sorting out his Senitel he wished he could help her but he thought he is not good enough for her Blair heard this thought so he replied back to Spence in his head saying, you are good enough but the thing is Spence Nate has known Jenno since she was 8 years old and they became close to each other when he adopted her when she was 16 years old since then he has helped her through a lot even when they argue and don't talk for a while Nate and Jenno always find a way to check up on each other. Nate and Brad are 2 of the only people who have known Jenno a lot longer than the rest of us. Tony has known her for quite a while too. Nate knows what to do since he probably has seen this before with Jenno and he has learnt what to do from experience.  
Spence replied through his head to Blair saying, I just feel so helpless I can hardly get her out of a zone out I always end up phoning you to get her out of it most of the time. I just don't know why she comes out a lot faster for you or even for Nate when he had to get her out once before but it takes me ages to get her out of them.  
Blair replies telepathically saying: I don't know why it takes longer with you then the rest of us we will all talk about this later on for now I have got to concentrate shielding this lot you call Hotch that is an important job to do let us look after your Sentinel she is safe with all of us so are you.   
Blair went out of Spence's head and went back to concentrating on helping Jim shield Jenno and Nate. Spence then went into Nate's bag he got Nate's phone out then he went onto the phone and found the number for a Hetty Lange he then got his phone out and phoned Hotch who is currently sitting in Kyle's and Alex's office. Tim is still in the office with them while everyone else apart from Alex , Kyle and Hotch himself were allowed to go home 30 minutes ago.   
Kyle and Alex's office with Kyle , Alex , Tim and Hotch  
Hotch hears his phone going off in the office he gets it out he sees it is Spencer he answers the phone call he then said : what do you want Spence?  
Spence stated : the 8 and 16 file that we got told about earlier on is true and you will have to contact Hetty Lange and ask her nicely for the access to them they are related to our latest case you will have to tell her access about that too.  
Hotch replies saying: Why can't you or that Nate person who is based at where Hetty works do it?  
Spence replied : he is busy looking after Jenno so is everyone else in the room and I want to be here for when she is out of whatever she is in and it seems that Nate is the only one who knows what it is. Plus Hetty will appreciate talking to the one in charge of the case.   
Hotch replies saying : fine then go help look after your Senitel just give me her number and I will call her.  
Spence gave Hotch the number he needed to call Hetty after Spence has given him the number Hotch hung up on him then he calls Hetty himself. What Hotch did not know is that Hetty Lange is a very tough female and she will not give anyone access to her files without a good reason even then she would want herself and her team to be there for the whole time her files are being used since she doesn't like people having access to them at all without being observed by someone she trusts to read her files especially when it comes to any files that have Jenno in.


	16. Alpha Prime Aaron Hotch call with Hetty Lange

19:25 Hotch called Hetty from his phone Hetty answered her office phone .  
Once Hetty hears Aaron's voice she instantly worked out something is wrong with a member of the pride so she said : What is wrong Aaron?  
Aaron replied : Spencer's team in DC need to have access to 2 of your files involving Jenno they are from when she was 8 and 16 our latest case involves Jenno's closest friend Alex who got shot and killed while they were out to get a drink Jenno said she recognised the people who shot Alex dead and she said we have to phone you about it since the files according to her and a Nate Getz said that you are the only one who has access to them. My team need to have access to them your team can join in on the case too along with the NCIS Bondi team which are helping out due to hearing about Jenno they all wanted to help out and the NCIS DC MCRT team are unavailable to help at them moment due to team issues.  
Hetty replies : myself and the team will be in the BAU office 9 am tomorrow morning and make sure Jenno as well as the others that want to be involved in the investigation are there on time.  
Aaron replied : yes I will let my team know now.  
Hetty replied : that is a good thing Aaron. I have heard from Leon about the DC NCIS MCRT team issues and the situation that happened that caused Jim to appear. I heard that Jenno had to be protected by Jim and Blair plus they had to protect a newly online Alpha Prime Senitel too. How is Jenno doing now?  
Aaron replied saying : she is currently being checked over by a Dr Brad Pitt at the centre her guide is there with her so is Blair ,Tony , Jim and Nate.  
Hetty replied saying : good thing too right I will let you get on with informing your teams that are participating in the case know about the LA team helping out in the case when we all arrive tomorrow morning. We expect to be briefed when we all get there tomorrow until then goodnight Aaron.  
Aaron replied : goodnight Hetty. Hetty hang up the phone on Aaron and Aaron got on with phoning the BAU team as well as the Bondi team informing them about the NCIS LA team joining their new case to help investigate it.  
Hetty and the main LA MCRT team bullpen talk  
Hetty exited her office she went into the main NCIS LA MCRT team bullpen everyone from the team except Nate who is currently looking after Jenno is in the bullpen getting ready to go home for the day. When Sam noticed Hetty has entered the bullpen he sees the look on her face he then said : what has happened now Hetty?  
Hetty replied : Jenno's closest friend Alex has been shot and killed earlier on this afternoon and it turns out that the case is related to 2 previous cases I have had to deal with before. The Alpha Prime Aaron Hotch has asked for the information for the 2 cases and I am only letting him have the access to the information if this team is allowed to participate in the investigation as well as the current investigation team consisting of the BAU team and NCIS Bondi team he has agreed to it so be here at 8 am then we are due at the BAU base for 9 am.   
Hetty didn't say anything else she exited the bullpen. Then 2 minutes later she exited the NCIS LA base and went home. Everyone on the team in the bullpen did the same thing. They are all getting a goodnight's rest so they will be prepared enough for the following day to come. To help the BAU and NCIS Bondi team with the latest case involving Jenno.


	17. Empathetic Scan and Home time for Jenno

Throughout the whole Empathetic scan Jenno is fast asleep everyone in the office at the time could tell she needed the rest. Once the examination finished at 19:45 it is time to take her home. The empathetic scan results were good could be better but after some good rest she we be back to as near as normal as possible barring the latest case doesn't get to her too much.   
Brad said : you lot she is clear to go home tonight just keep a close on her. Tony you can go home too you will have to be kept an eye on too. Blair and Spence keep a close eye on both of them.  
Spence said : It would be better for Jenno to go home with Nate tonight since he knows what to do with what happened in the office wouldn't she be better with him for a while instead of with me when I have not had a lot of experience with her like that and Nate has.   
Spence looks over to the sleeping Jenno in Nate's arms. When everyone in the room heard what he said Nate spoke up saying : Spence all you need to do is to talk to her in your guide voice , wrap your shield around her and let her rest in your arms that’s what I do. Only reason I know what to do with Jenno like this I had her as my patient since she was 8 years old and I ended up adopting her a month after she got out of the hospital when she was 16 years old she came to see me and told me what happened after she left the hospital.  
Blair said : what happened?  
Nate replied saying : patient confidentiality. Spence she will need you when she wakes up you are her guide not me.  
Spence then got out his phone before he teleported out of the room he said : sometimes it doesn't feel like it.  
Spence then teleported out of the room to his office at work he got on with paperwork.  
All of the people left in Brad's office were shocked at what Spence has just said the first one to speak up is Tony he then said : I will go talk to him and will be home later on Nate take her home with you for a while I think Jenno will need to have your help through this all we all will help with both of them but you may be more effective with Jenno then Spence.  
Tony then teleported to Spencer's office at the BAU since he knows that is where he normally goes when he wants to be away from everyone else sometimes he goes to see Hotch too but due to him being at the centre he knew Spence would go to into his office instead. Tony knows he needs to help Spence and Jenno starting with Spence.  
Once Tony teleported out the room to go find Spence Blair said : Nate go home look after Jenno and will see you tomorrow if you need any help with Jenno at all let us know.  
Nate said: Thanks Blair will see you tomorrow.  
Before Nate could teleport out of the office Hotch entered the room he sees everyone in the room except Tony and Spence. When everyone who is still in the room sees Hotch Nate said: what did Hetty say?  
Hotch replied : herself and the whole team will be arriving at 9 am tomorrow morning and will be helping out with the case. Where are Tony and Spence?  
Jim told Hotch about the situation with Spence and that Tony went after him.   
Hotch said : that is not good at all I will go speak to Spence too. Go take her back to your's Nate look after Jenno. See you all 9 am sharp in the bullpen. Hotch then teleported to Spencer's office back in the BAU building.  
5 minutes later Nate went home with the sleeping Jenno in his arms and Jim went with him while Brad as well as Blair went home too.


	18. Tony, Spence and Hotch talk / Home time

19:50 Spence has teleported into his office and continued doing any paperwork he has on his desk. 2 minutes later Tony teleported into his office Spence noticed someone has teleported into his office he looks up from his paperwork he sees it is Tony.  
Tony moves to stand to the side of Spencer he then pulls his chair out from under the desk and turns it to face him before Spence could turn his chair back to his desk Tony got hold of the chair making sure it couldn't move he then said : Spence Jenno needs you a lot right now you both need each other especially during this case Jenno will not only need the support of her pride she will need your support too since you are her only guide who she loves to pieces.  
Spence replied : she has Nate too look after her now she doesn’t need me it sometimes feels like he is her guide not me.  
Tony replied saying : Nate is one of her closest friends and her legal guardian from when she was 16 years old he has known her since she was 8 years old he has helped her a lot through very rough times and the newest case which involves her brings back bad memories for her when she was 8 and 16 the cases that she was involved in back then were not pretty at all especially the 16 year old one.  
Spence looks straight into Tony's eyes when he said that last bit he then asked : how do you know that one was not pretty?  
Tony said : what I tell you now you are not to tell anyone else I have said this to you.  
Spence replied : yes I understand now tell me about it.  
Tony said : the 16 year old one was my first case in NCIS I was doing some work at the LA base at the time and myself as well as my old team got assigned the case once Nate heard the name of the person who got kidnapped I see the look in his eyes he was upset as well as many other emotions at the time throughout the whole briefing he didn't say a word after the briefing Hetty wanted to speak to him in her office. When we rescued her Nate came with us into the field when he see how bad Jenno looked like he wouldn't let any of us come near her he untied her he then lifted her into his arms her eyes were open at the time when she sees him she looked relieved she let him carry her out to the ambulance when it arrived he put her into the ambulance and stayed with her in the ambulance and for nearly the whole time in the hospital he was with her he only let Hetty near her and eventually after about 2 weeks he let myself and Renko near her no one else was allowed near her at all. The only 2 doctors and 2 nurses allowed near her at the time were a Dr Brad Pitt , Nurse Emma Pitt , Dr Luc Hemingway and a Nurse Eddi Hemingway. Jenno has been through alot and Nate has been there for her a lot they are really close to each other you thought she is close to Blair , myself and Jim she is a lot closer to Nate he basically helped her through hell and back many times. The month after she got out of the hospital she came to see Nate they both spent quite a while together then about 2 hours later I see Hetty enter Nate's office she didn't come out of the office until 2 hours later Nate and Jenno didn't come out for another half an hour. Jenno at the time was fast asleep in his arms when I went over to ask if everything was ok he didn't answer he just walked away from me and out of the building with Jenno in his arms. He didn't come to work for the rest of that week then the next time he did Jenno is with him. I asked Hetty what was wrong with Nate she didn't answer the question at all she just went back to her office and closed the door by the look of it she had a completed set of adoption paperwork in her hand at the time but I didn't get a good enough look to confirm it was actually that type of paperwork.  
Spence replied saying : No wonder she is that close too Nate she will never be that close to me.  
Tony replied : Spence give her time it takes Jenno a long time to warm up to people and to talk about deep stuff like this. This case will take a lot out of her and you too she needs you and everyone in the pride to support her especially you Spence you are her guide , her life partner she choose you to be her guide she loves you and cares about you a lot she sometimes finds it hard to show her emotions as well as share them that is Jenno for you though she has been like that since I have known her she has many masks once you get past them all you will get to know the true her not the one the mask at the time shows.   
Just then a new person in the room spoke and that person is Hotch he said : Tony is right Spence Jenno is one of the best people using masks to hide who she truly is to the people who she doesn't know enough about or trust. Spence she doesn't show her masks to you anymore she hasn't since you began bonding I know her masks she shows them to me on some occasions but I just tell her no point using the masks I know what she really is like she then stops using the mask on me. She cares about you a lot Spence you are her only guide you're her life partner and she is yours nothing can change that and Jenno would not change it for anything in the world. She is closer to other people as well as you due to knowing them longer than you they may have helped her through hell and back that's how she got close to them and with Blair / Jim they helped train her Senitel skills when she came online. She came to live with Tony and Blair at least a month before she came online due to her arguing with Nate and needing time away from him Tony was the first person she thought to live with at the time.  
Tony said : I let Jenno live with me and Blair once Jenno sees him they started to get along really well together even though she didn't really like the healthy food that much but Blair managed to somehow always get her to eat the healthy food. When she had a headache or needed any pain medication Blair got her to take them she hates taking those things but somehow Blair managed to persuade her to take them. The week before Jenno started to come online Jim stayed over he was still there when Jenno started to come online him as well as Blair helped her come online since I was at work at the time. Then from then on she trusted those 2 a lot even though she did hate taking pain medication after she came online since she was in pain as well as some sort of sedative tablet since she needed the rest. Once I got home that night I got told by Blair Jenno had come online as a Alpha Senitel and she has a wolf spirit guide like the rest of us in the house at the time. Jenno slept for the rest of the night and until midday the next day. Most of Jenno's life she has had no one to look up to too trust and talk to about close things to her heart and about things that are troubling her until she met Nate and the rest of us she is not as closed up to all of us as she was when we all first met her. I remember how closed off she was when she met you for the first time but then after a while she took down her mask and started to show how the real her is. She only occasionally uses her masks now but then come to think of it my guide somehow manages to tell when she has one of her masks on it is kinda freaky he can tell when someone has a mask on or not but then come to think of it he has a lot of experience dealing with people who wear masks especially with me when I wear any of my ones.   
Spence said: I noticed the change in her after a while but I didn't say anything and just went with the flow it was a bit obvious at the time she cared a lot about the people around her. She still does care about them even me. I have just abandoned her she won't see me until tomorrow I will not be the first person she sees when she wakes up. She will hate me for it.  
Spence put his head in his hands with this Tony put his hand on Spence's shoulder he then said: she will not hate you she may be a little bit annoyed or confused but she will not hate you I can guarantee that come on let's go home you need to eat , meditate and rest we will all need all the strength we can get to start working on this new case tomorrow morning as well as keeping an eye on your Senitel so she doesn’t go Lone wolf during the case.   
Hotch said : we will need all the energy we can get the NCIS LA team is coming to help with the case due to 2 of the files in Jenno's one are similar to this case I talked to Hetty about having access to them she only agreed to it as long as her and the LA team are involved in the case and I have agreed to it they will be here 9 am sharp so go home and rest it will be a long day tomorrow and for many days to come.  
Hotch then teleported out of Spencer's office and went home for the night he knew this case will take a big effect on Spence as well as many other members of the pride and team he will have to keep an eye on all of them especially Spence. He knows that Nate will be keeping a close eye on Jenno so will Blair and Jim.  
2 minutes after Hotch left Spencer's office Spence and Tony went home they both smell pizza in the kitchen they both went into the kitchen they both see 3 pizza boxes on the table. They both only see Blair in the kitchen Spence then asked : where is Jenno?  
Blair replied : she is staying with Nate and Jim tonight she needed to be kept a close eye on. They are both the best people to do it tonight we all need to talk after dinner. Nate needs to keep an eye on her just incase the flashbacks come back they are not good ones from what I have heard he is one of the best people to deal with them since as well as knowing Jenno for a long time and having to deal with her having them many times before he is trained to do it too. Plus I think once she wakes up Nate / Jim will want to talk to her.  
Tony said : Wonder how Jenno will take it when she wakes up she hates being head shrinked even when it is Nate doing it. I just hope she opens up to him and Jim she needs to open up to someone about what is going on inside her own head the I am fine thing doesn't work with them 2 since they will find a way to get her to open up about what is wrong no matter how long it takes.   
Spence said : I am glad they are going to be with her tonight but I want to talk to her tomorrow.  
Blair said : you will do you have to wait for her to come to you not the other way around. Just give her time she needs the time to process it all before she talks about it to anyone that includes Nate and Jim. Come on let's eat food , then we talk about this in more detail , we all have a shower and then sleep we all need the rest especially you Spence. We will need all the energy we can get to solve this case and to keep an eye on a certain Senitel to make sure doesn’t go Lone Wolf.  
For the next 20 minutes all of them are eating food and then after they have all eaten they all go into the living room they all talked to each other about what needed to be talked about for 2 hours then they all showered and went to bed to sleep. It took until 11pm for all of them to actually get to sleep they are all worried about the case and how it will effect Jenno. Both Tony and Blair are really worried about Spence and Jenno's guide and senitel relationship too they knew they would have to help them work on it only if they are asked to help them that is but they will wait until the case is over for that to happen or at least when they are not working at the BAU during the day. Before Blair and Tony went fully to sleep Tony said to his guide : you know we will have to keep a close eye on the both of them throughout the whole case.  
Blair said : I know we will have to all of the pride with us will keep an eye on the both of them too come on Senitel let's get some rest we certainly will need all the energy we can get to help solve this case as well as to keep an eye on Jenno and making sure she takes the pain medication she has when she needs to take them. Since she already got threatened with getting me out to Nate’s place to get her to take the pain medication but she actually is taking them for once without me having to persuade her to take them.   
Tony replied saying: I think when she has to take her pain medication you will be left to do that job since everyone in the pride can tell that you are the one person who somehow always persuades her to take them no matter how much she refused to take them when anyone else tries to get her to take them.   
Blair said : that will be a fun battle to have with the kiddo again now let’s get some sleep we both need it.   
Blair then wraps his arms around his Senitel then both himself and Tony go into a much needed sleep.


	19. Jenno's time at Nate's place

20:10 Jenno opens her eyes she looks around she recognises where she is she hasn't been in the place for 2 months due to being busy. Just then she heard a voice from the chair beside her she looks at the person she sees it is Nate he said : do you know where you are?  
Jenno said : your living room on the most comfortable sofa possible. Where is Spence ?  
Nate said : he is at home with Blair and Tony we all thought it is best for you to stay with me and Jim tonight just incase what happened earlier on happens again tonight we are due at the office tomorrow at 8:30 am since the LA team are due at 9 am then they are going to help with the case.  
Jenno said : that is good then the team will need all the help they can get.  
Nate said : you will be helping them too Jenno. All of us will be helping with the case even Jim is staying around to help with the case.   
Jim came into the room he has just ordered pizza for all of them as well as ice cream and milkshakes. When Jenno and Nate see Jim Jenno said : that is good thing I will need to have him around during the case too just incase it happens again I just don't think Spence can help me when I am like how I was earlier again he doesn't know how to deal with it I would like for you lot to help him with it.   
Jim said : we will do our best to help him so will Blair too we will all be here for you both throughout the whole case and for quite a while after too.   
Jenno replied : that is a good thing I will certainly need it. Nate I think I may need what I had when I was 16 again.  
Jim stated : what did you have when you were 16?  
Jenno said : after the stuff which happened when I was 16 I see Nate for therapy and some other stuff happened too. That is all I am telling you for now just wait until you see files tomorrow about it all until then I don't want to talk about it.  
Jim said : fine then but we need to talk about what happened in the bullpen earlier on especially with that secret power of yours which is not really a secret any more.  
Jenno said : can't we at least eat and drink something first I am hungry and thirsty.  
Nate said : ok fine food drink , talk as well as you taking pain medication , shower then bed for you we all have a long day tomorrow.  
Jenno said : I know we all do and it's going to be an interesting one. I hate taking pain meds I would normally fight you for it but can’t be bothered right now too tired I will be cooperative taking those things for once.  
Jim said : good thing too otherwise I will get Blair here then I know you would take them without argument.  
Jenno replied saying : Of course I would don’t fancy a Blair lecture this time of the night no thanks rather not.   
For the next 5 minutes Jenno is having a conversation through messenger with Blair she told him about the threat of getting him out there to make sure she takes her pain medication but she is going to take them since she doesn’t want a lecture at that time of night. Blair replied to that message mentioning that he is happy she is cooperating taking those things for once he expects her to do it throughout the whole time in having to take the pain medication. The last message for that night she sent to Blair mentioned that he may be lucky if she did cooperate every single time depending who moaned at her to take those disgusting things.  
5 minutes later all the food and drink has arrived then they all sat down together in the living room and had dinner together. 10 minutes later all of them have finished dinner and they all sat down with each other the talk lasted until 22:40. After the talk is finished Jenno is a lot more relaxed around Jim and Nate. 22:45 Jenno goes up stairs to have a shower. 23:00 Jenno is out of the shower at 23:10 she is in bed with her latest camouflage onesie on she is about to close her eyes to go to sleep but before she could a flashback appeared in her head. Before it could take over she shouted : Nate and Jim!  
A minute later the pair came into the room they both came over to the bed Nate said : what is wrong Jenno?  
Before the flashback took over Jenno completely Jenno said : bad flashback help.   
Nate sat down on the bed he then pulled Jenno into his arms for a hug then Jim the same thing he is hugging her from behind then he started to talk to her in his guide voice which helped calm her down a lot. Within 5 minutes Jenno comes out of the flashback.  
10 minutes later after talking about the flashback with Jim and Nate while they sit on the bed in front of her Jenno finally falls asleep well after Jim gave her the pain medication she needed which has a little bit of sedative in.   
Jim said : Nate do you want me to stay in here tonight to keep an eye on her ?  
Nate replied saying : no I will you can stay in my room tonight plus I need to talk to her when she wakes up any way.  
Jim replied saying : ok then I will stay with her while you have a shower and get ready to go to sleep in here then I will do the same thing after you are back with Jenno.  
Nate said : sure thing thanks for being here for her today Jim really appreciate it I am sure Jenno does too. It would of gone a lot differently without you arriving when you did earlier on.  
Jim said : no thanks needed come on go get showered and sorted so you can get to sleep at a decent hour.  
Nate exited the room and he had a shower then sorted to sleep in Jenno's room. 20 minutes later Nate returned into the room Jenno is sleeping in and Jim goes and does the exact same thing. 20 minutes later he comes into the room to check on Jenno and Nate he sees both of them fast asleep. He quietly exited the room then goes into Nate's one he falls asleep about 00:20.


	20. The following morning

At Blair , Tony and Spence place  
7:30 am Blair , Tony and Spence all enter the kitchen ready for the day Tony and Blair see a look on Spencer's face which they have not seen for a while Tony spoke up saying : what is wrong Spence?  
Spence sat down on the chair at the kitchen table next to Tony he then said : Just missing my Senitel and wishing I could see her now and give her a hug.  
Blair hears what Spence said he knows there could be a lot more to what Spence is saying but he is not going to push for more information neither is Tony.  
Tony said : Spence you will get too see Jenno soon at work you will get to give her a hug then.  
Spencer said : I just wish she was here right now to give her hug but I can wait.  
Spence took his phone out of his pocket he then texted Nate he put , morning be in office at 8:30 am La lot are due at 9 am and I want to talk to Jenno before then.  
Spence sent the text to Nate. 5 minutes later he got a reply but it wasn't from Nate it is from his phone but it is from Jim. Jim replied saying , it is Jim here Nate is having a consult with Jenno she had another flashback last night and one about 5 minutes ago they are talking about it now. Sure see you all in office at 8:30 am.  
Spence sees the message from Jim he then replied saying , ok then thanks for replying see you all at 8:30.  
Spence then sent the message and he turned his phone off he then sees that Blair is now sitting next to him.  
Blair knew Spence messaged Nate since he is the next best person to get hold of when it comes to stuff about Jenno and since he knew Jenno probably has her phone off or is still asleep.  
Blair said : what did Nate say about Jenno?  
Spence said : how did you know I was messaging Nate?  
Tony said : since Jenno is staying with him as well as Jim and Nate is a lot easier to get hold of then Jenno since she probably has her phone off as well as a chance of her being asleep.  
Spence said: it was Nate I messaged but Jim answered the times I did since Nate is having a consult with Jenno she just had another flashback 5 minutes ago and they are talking about it. Jenno had one last night at Nate's too.  
Blair replied : that is not good at all but I know that Nate as well as Jim would of dealt with them and Nate would of got her to talk about them both somehow like he normally does if she goes to see him about them.  
Spence said : would really like to know how Nate gets her to talk about them would be useful to know how to do it incase he is busy and he can't see her about them.  
Tony said : it certainly would be useful to know the tools of the head shrink trade especially the ones Nate use on Jenno but then come to think of it Jenno does know another 3 shrinks she is friends with her so am I good friends with one of them she can be a bit annoying in head shrink mode but she is a good friend though.   
Spencer said : who are they then ?  
Tony replied : A doctor Rachel Cranston her sister used to be on my team until well she died. After that happened I had to see Rachel to give her sister Kate's dog then I met her daughter too we talked for quite a while we became close and have been a while since then if I have anything troubling me which I think is shrink worthy and Nate is busy I see Rachel she is a great help she gives really good advice and support. I open up too her quite a bit too she is one of the very few people I do open up to my old boss didn't know I open up to her I sometimes did to him but not recently. The other 2 are a Dr Alana Bloom and Dr Hannibal Lecter if Rachel is not available she will go see Alana.  
Blair sees the emotion in his Sentinel's eyes he then wraps him in a hug from behind Tony accepts it.  
Spence said : I rarely open up to anyone at all not even my Senital I want to open up to her but I just don't know how.  
Tony said : Spence it will take time to be able to open up to people especially your life partner I found it hard at first but after a while and with a little bit of help and encouragement I opened up to the right people in my life who I know deserved to know about things that I don't just tell anyone. There are good reasons why I don't open up about certain parts of my life but when I did it felt like a whole weight of my shoulders. Spence it is a good thing to open up to people who you trust to open up too.  
Spence said : I want to open up more to you 2 as well as a few other people especially Jenno.  
Blair said : that is a good thing too you both need to be more open with each other come on let's eat something we are needed at the office in 30 minutes.  
Spence said : what is there to eat ?  
Tony said : if you want bacon sandwiches I can do that for us all while you two get your bits sorted for today done mine already when I woke up 10 minutes before you two did.   
Spence said : we will go do that and bacon sounds good to me thanks Tony.  
Tony said : your welcome now come on hurry up I want breakfast then after that we have to go to work none of us can be late.  
Spence and Blair rushed out of the room then straight upstairs to get ready for the day within 10 minutes they are both downstairs sitting at the table with all their bits for the day at the door in the bag they need for the day.  
5 minutes later all the bacon is cooked and they all are sitting down together and eating breakfast and drinking coffee.  
After having breakfast they had 5 minutes to spare before they had to leave for work.  
They all talked to each other for 5 minutes at exactly 8:25 am they all left for work in the BAU base.  
At Nate, Jim and Jenno place  
7:35 am Jenno opens her eyes she then hears a voice from next to her on the bed she looks over to see who it is she sees it is Nate. Nate said : morning right we need to talk .  
Before Nate could say anything more Jenno could feel a flashback is about to come on she said : Nate a flashback is about to come let it come you need to help me with it though then I will talk to you about it afterwards with you.  
Just then the flashback appeared and for the next 5 minutes Nate talks to Jenno in his guide voice to help her with the flashback he can tell it is a really bad one.  
Once Jenno comes out of the flashback herself and Nate spend the time until 7:50 am talking about it .  
After they both talked about it they both got ready for the day at the BAU office. At 8:10 am Jenno and Nate enter the kitchen they both smell pancakes cooking.  
They both see Jim cooking what looked like pancakes Jim hears the pair enter the kitchen he said without looking at the pair : yes I am cooking pancakes for breakfast and there are 3 energy drinks in the fridge one each this is the only time you are having both of them for breakfast so don't get used to it. Before you ask Jenno yes they are milk chocolate pancakes.  
Jenno said : you're one of the best Jim. Glad it is not healthy pancakes if Blair made them he would of found a way to put fruit into them. Last time Blair done pancakes he did blueberry ones which were nice but give me milk chocolate or ones covered in maple syrup or golden syrup any day.  
Nate said : is that why when you want pancakes you bug me or Steve to make them and come to us for them since you know there will be no fruit in them.   
Jenno said : partly but then both you and Steve cook awesome food so does Danno and Tony cook up a mean Italian food as well as a awesome homemade pizza with no fruit or vegetables which do not belong on pizza at all.  
Jim said : even pineapple?  
Jenno replied saying : especially pineapple hate the stuff so does Danno. Steve and the whole team got a lecture from him when they decided to put pineapple on his and my pizza it was an enjoyable one to witness even joined in at one point. They learnt not to do it again since being on the end of Danno's lectures are not fun at all.  
Jim said : how do you know that?  
Jenno said : remember that time when I was 17 and went lone wolf on Nate well I went to Danno's and Steve's place and no one knew where I was and Steve discovered me on his beach area 5 minutes after I came out of the water from surfing. He phoned Nate and he didn't know I was missing and due to him being busy at work he told Steve that him and Danno could punish me I ended up spending 2 weeks under their version off house arrest . I tried to escape the second day early in the morning while the pair were asleep. Well unfortunately Danno woke up and somehow managed to sneak down stairs and blocked the exit I was planing to use then he gave me a loud lecture which woke Steve up baring in mind it was only 4 am in the morning at the time. 10 minutes later I got escorted back upstairs and to bed then I spent the rest of the time until Steve / Danno came into the room at 9 am sleeping. When they came into the room they both talked to me about earlier on that morning then I just opened up to them a little bit. They still kept me grounded for 2 weeks but we talked quite a bit those 2 weeks and by the end of the 4th day I trusted them both quite a bit. Ended up staying there for another 2 weeks too as well as many other times before that too Bondi is an amazing place to be with amazing people too well when you are not under their version of house arrest that is.  
Nate said : that is the quickest you have trusted someone it took you at least another 3 days to trust me. You did change when you were there and for the good too when you came home to me we worked it all out and we both agreed no matter what we will always be honest with each other and open up to each other.  
Jim said : that is a good thing to do with the people you care about the most and they care about you a lot too. Right let's eat the pancakes and drink our drinks we all need to be at the office for 8:30 am which is in 10 minutes.   
Jim put all the pancakes on plates for each of them then he gave Jenno and Nate their own plates they quickly eat their pancakes and drink their energy drink.  
At exactly 8:29 am Jenno , Jim and Nate teleported off to work inside the BAU bullpen.


	21. Pride and BAU arrival at base

At exactly 8:30 am everyone who needed to be at the BAU is in the bullpen. When Jenno sees Spence for the first time that day for some reason she doesn't want to go near him which is strange but she just accepted it for now. Jenno then sees Steve's team she goes and sees them instead she got a hug off all of them including Steve.   
When Spence sees Jenno all he wants to do is go over to her and give her a hug but he sees she is looking at him briefly then she looks away and goes over to Steve's team she gets hugs off all of them instead. Blair sees the look in his eyes but he could understand why Jenno done that especially if she heard what Spence said yesterday in Brad's office.  
What Jenno didn't tell the lads last night when she woke up was that she did hear what Spence said she is really annoyed with him about it. She decided to ignore him for as long as possible. Everyone from the team noticed this too none of them knew what happened in Dr Brad Pitt's office and they want to find out so Morgan approaches Spence he then said : we need to talk.  
Spence said : I know come on let's go into my office then we will talk about whatever you want me to talk about.   
Spencer and Morgan headed off to Spence's office Blair noticed that Spence has disappeared out of the bullpen with Morgan and he sees Jenno is still with the Bondi team.   
Blair decided to go talk to Jenno about her guide but 2 hands one on each shoulder stopped him doing that he turns around to see who it is he sees it is Nate and Tony.   
Tony said : they will both talk to each other when they are ready too.  
Nate said : Jenno will talk to him when she is ready they have a lot to talk to each other about when they do talk.  
Blair looks at the both of them and he said : hope that it is soon Spence is not taking this well at all he wanted to do is to hug his senitel when he first sees her this morning but it didn't happen. Jenno got hugs from the Bondi team instead he really needed that hug.  
Nate said : I know he did I could feel it from where I was standing I was going to say to Jenno that her guide needed a hug but before I could say anything she was over with the Bondi team like she still is right now.   
Blair looks round to see Jenno with the Bondi lot she looks really comfortable with them all but he can somehow detect she has one of her masks on. He knows she normally doesn't have a mask on with that team but for some reason she does today.   
Just then Jenno looks towards Blair she knows he knows she has a mask on with the Bondi team she then said to the Bondi team: I will talk to you lot later got something to do.  
Steve looked in the direction she is looking in he sees that Blair , Tony and Nate are there he sees there is no Spence. Steve said : ok talk to you later.  
Jenno then walked away from the Bondi lot she then approached Blair and the other 2 which are with him she then said to them : I heard what Spence said before he disappeared last night if he wants to talk to me about it he can but he has to approach me about it not the other way around.  
Jenno then walked away from them she then went over to Jim who is standing with Hotch and Tim Jenno then said : Jim can we talk alone?  
Jim nodded his head then both of them exited the bullpen and they both headed to the spare office next to the one Hotch normally uses then they both enter the office and Jim shuts the door behind him. Jenno and Jim sat down on the sofa in the office then the talk began.


	22. Spencer's talk with Morgan

When Morgan and Spence entered Spence office Morgan shut the door behind them then they both sat down on the sofa in his office.  
Morgan is the first one to speak he said : what has happened between you and Jenno it looked like she doesn't want to be anywhere near you?  
Spence said : last night in Brad's office she had a flashback and I couldn't help with it at all Nate had to do all the work to help her get out of it. Then after that happened when she was out of it she fell asleep on Nate then when we were discussing about when she can go home I said it would better for her to go with Nate since he knows how to deal with the flashbacks and I did not. Nate then told me that he knows due to having experience dealing with her having them and she would need her guide when she wakes up not him. Then I just said that it sometimes doesn't feel like it. Then I teleported out of there don't even know if she heard what I said but with her avoiding me this morning so far she obviously did.   
Morgan said : that is not good at all you both will need each other throughout this case she needs your support Spence and you will need hers her closest friend has been killed by people who have in the past have hurt her before as well as many other people their families and friends need justice for everything that person has done. You both have everyone in the pride who knows about the case support they all know hard it will affect both of you especially Jenno.  
Spence said : I know they need justice it is just I don't think I can help run this case with Hotch it is too close to home I think you should help Hotch run this not me I need to be here for my Senitel.   
Morgan said : No matter if you are running the case or not you will always be here for Jenno and she always be here for you. No matter what she cares for you a lot there will be ups and downs but you are both meant for each other.   
Spence said : but at the moment she spends more time with everyone else she knows apart from me especially Nate.  
Morgan said : Jenno has known Nate a long time and he has helped her through a lot it may just be instinct to go to him with things like this especially when it comes to having flashbacks Nate is trained to deal with them. No matter what all of us including Nate is here for you he cares about both of you a lot. Blair cares about the both of you too remember how he helped prevent Jenno go onto the scene and he wouldn't let anyone near Jenno at the scene he knew she wouldn't cope with the questioning about it at the time.  
Spence said : what about when she didn't want me in the interview room with her she wanted Blair as well as Hotch , you or Danno ?  
Morgan said : Maybe because she didn't want you to hear what she has gone through in the past before since she didn't want you to experience the pain she went through back then. I don't know you will have to ask her.   
Spence said : I will do that later when we are both free.  
Morgan said : hope that is soon then you need to talk to each other you need to support each other not be at each other's throats throughout the whole case no one would want that to happen and none of us including you 2 need that at all.   
Spence looks at Morgan he then nodded his head in agreement at what Morgan just said to him. For the time until 8:55 am they are talking to each other about other less serious topics in the office.   
At 8:56 they both exited the office then within 2 minutes they entered the bullpen waiting for the LA NCIS team to arrive.


	23. Jenno's talk with Jim

Once Jenno sat down on the sofa in the spare office Jim sat down next to her Jim then said : what do you need to talk about Jenno?  
Jenno said : I heard what Spence said in Brad's office last night about him not feeling like my guide when he is it's just I find it hard to open up to him and it is a bit easier to open up to Nate then him. I am so annoyed when I heard Spence said that but I can understand why he said it though I don't really open up to him like a Senitel should be to their own guide.  
Jim said : I noticed the amount of times I stayed with you , Spence , Tony and Blair when Spence is not around at the time you were more open and when you were with Nate last night and when I was with you both you were really open with him. You need to try to open up to Spence more.  
Jenno said : I want to open up to him more but I don't know how too it's just an instinct of mine to be open more to Nate than any of the other people I know since I have known him longer he has helped me through a lot when I was younger and he still does today. He helped me through the stuff when I was 8 and for a long time after that. He even ended up adopting me when I came to see him a month after I left the hospital when I was 16 the day before I normally do due to what happened where I was staying at the time. He took me in and supported me through it all he even took time out of work to help me through it all. Even though he was not there for me when I came online and when I eventually bonded to Spence but after a month of bonding we talked and made up. I needed him in my life he has been there for me it doesn't feel right not having him a part of my life at all just like my own guide I really need to talk to him.  
Jenno then buried her head into her hands then she curled up into a ball she had a flashback again she really didn't need one right now but she has got one. Jim noticed she has curled up into a ball he put both his hands one on each shoulder he then used his guide voice to help her through the flashback he did wrap his shield around her too.  
10 minutes later she came out of the flashback Jim still has his hands on her shoulders she slowly uncurls from her current position and of course once she is out of the ball position Jim pulls her into a hug Jenno then closes her eyes and rests her head on his shoulder the flashback Jenno just finished having was bad really bad. Just then there is a knock at the door both of them hear this Jim then said : who is it ?  
The person at the door is Nate he then said : it is Nate the LA team are down in the bullpen you are both needed for the briefing.  
Jim replied : they will have to start without us Nate bit busy here.  
Jenno quietly said : Jim you go down to the cases briefing and get Nate to stay in here with me need to talk to him about this plus he knows the 2 other cases Hetty has you don't .  
Jim said : ok then just open up to him and be honest about how bad the one you just had is since I know it was bad and I didn't have to see or experience it.  
Nate said : come on you too the teams are waiting. Do I have to drag you both to it?  
Jim said : you can drag us if you want to but that means you have to come into the room to get both of us.  
After Jim said that Nate came into the room preparing to drag Jenno and Jim to the briefing he then sees her wrapped up in Jim's arms with her eyes closed he came over to the sofa he sat behind Jenno he then said : what happened?  
Jim replied saying: 10 minute flashback only got her out of it when you just stood outside the door I will go to the briefing on one condition you stay here with Jenno you 2 need to talk about it was a really bad one.   
Nate said : ok then go to the briefing I will talk with this one. Just tell the others if they moan about me or Jenno attending that she had a flashback and I am dealing with it.   
Jim replied : yes I will do but once the briefing has finished Spence and Jenno as well as myself , you or Blair need to sit with them they need to talk to each other and it has to be sooner rather than later otherwise they will both breakdown and that will not be a good thing at all.   
Jim passed the now sleeping Jenno over to Nate. Nate wrapped his arms around her. Jim then stood up then before he exited the office to go to the briefing Nate said : I agree with you there good luck in the briefing you will need it.   
Jim nodded his head and exited the room he then went straight to the conference room where the rest of the teams as well as members of the pride which are involved in the case are waiting patiently to start the briefing.   
2 minutes after he entered the briefing room the cases briefing began while Nate got stuck looking after the fast asleep Jenno he knew once she wakes up they would need to talk and it will be a while until she does wake up especially after such a long flashback she had she would need the rest until then he decided to got to sleep too.


	24. 9 am NCIS LA team arrival / Conference room

At 9 am exactly Hetty and the rest of the NCIs La team arrived in the bullpen all of them see all of the people they would be working with for the case except for Jim and Jenno. Spence then approached Hetty he then said : you must be Hetty the briefing is about to start follow me I will take you to where the briefing is happening.  
Callen said : where is Jenno and Jim?  
Spence looked around the bullpen he sees that his Senitel and Jim are nowhere in sight he then looks over at Nate he then took the hint to go look for Jenno and Jim. Nate then exited the bullpen in search for the pair.  
Nell noticed Nate has now gone out of the bullpen too she then said : Where is Nate going ?  
Spence replied : he is going to go look for Jenno and Jim he will bring them to the briefing once he has found them both.  
Hetty said : I am sure he will let's get to the conference room.   
Spence : sure thing let's go.  
At exactly 9:05 Spence as well as the whole NCIS LA team arrive in the conference room. Everyone involved in the case apart from Nate , Jenno and Jim were in the room. Everyone took their seats and 3 minutes later Jim entered the room.  
When Jim entered the room without Nate as well as Jenno Steve said : where are Jenno and Nate?  
Jim replied saying : Jenno has had a bad flashback so Nate is dealing with it. After the briefing has finished Spence you have been ordered to talk to Jenno where she is currently based.  
Spence said : ordered by who exactly?  
Jim replied : Jenno wants to talk to you and Nate as well as myself and Blair agree with it you both need to talk to each other.  
Spence replied : fine then let's get this briefing started.  
Everyone in the room agreed to what Spence said then a minute later the briefing about the current case involving Jenno as well as the ones she was involved in when she was 8 and 16 years old.


	25. Cases briefing in the BAU conference room

The first one to speak in the room is Spence he does a full briefing about the recent case his team have got which involves Jenno. Once the LA team hear about Alex being killed they are all a bit shocked even though they did get told last night he is the one who got shot and died from it they all still can’t believed it happened they are all pissed off with what happened to Alex to cause his death and they all want justice for him as well as all the other people who have been affected by the people who shot and killed him. All of the LA team know him really well and they know how close Jenno was to him. When they heard about Jenno's injury to her ribs as well as a cut to her left arm and bruising too they are not happy at all. Blair told them about the situation that happened with the MCRT DC team none of them are pleased at all with what happened they are glad that the Director of NCIS has promised to sort it all out. That part of the briefing took 20 minutes the time is 9:30 am by the time Hetty started to talk about the 2 cases Jenno was involved in when she was 8 years old and 16 years old.  
Before she started talking about the 2 cases she gave everyone at the meeting a paper copy of the file they all started to go through the 8 year old file together. Hetty did most of the talking since she knew the most about that specific file. It took 30 minutes to go through the first file everyone is shocked about everything which happened to Jenno when she was 8 years old while she had been in the hands of a serial killer for 2 weeks before she was found alive. They all got to see the final reports done by the team at the time as well as the list of injuries she sustained as well as the treatment including therapy with Nate.   
They all noticed there were none of Nate's notes from the time in the case folder so Spence said: there are no notes of her therapy sessions in the case file they would be useful to have.  
Hetty said : Nate would not allow me to put them in the file we did discuss a little bit about some of the sessions they had together but not in detail. You would have to ask Nate for the access to them but you will have to ask Jenno too since she is not the most open person in the world and may not want the sessions she had Nate to be out in the open no matter who the people who want to read them are she is one of the most closed off people I have met well apart from my team lead that is.   
Callen replied to Hetty saying : I am not that closed off any more only to some people on certain parts of my life.  
Sam said : we know you're more closed off when you're planning to go off the grid which you shouldn't do any more especially after the last time that happened.  
Callen glared at Sam he then said : Don't remind me about that.  
Sam replied : I will do until it gets into your head that going off the grid without anyone knowing where you are and to back you up if you need it especially when it comes to leaving your whole pride , team and guide in the dark.  
Hetty said : Sam leave it alone for now we will discuss this later on.  
Sam replied : fine then this is so not over Callen.  
Callen didn't reply to Sam he looked back at Spence who noticed he just wanted to get this briefing over with so they can all start the case.   
Hetty said : lets go onto the next file.  
The same thing happened with the first file that Jenno is involved in everyone in the room noticed the same pattern of injuries Jenno obtained as well as being treated for them by the same doctor and nurse team during the day as well as another new doctor and nurse too.   
Once they have finished going over the file it took another 30 minutes to do that all of the people in the room are speechless about what happened to Jenno when she was 16 years old in the same serial killer's hands. Then everyone in the room sees a third file in front of Hetty which has Jenno's name on there is only one of them with this Hetty said : this is the file which lists what happened a month after she left the hospital when she was 16 years old this file I am only informing you lot of the contents within it since Nate has allowed me to do it.  
For the next 10 minutes Hetty is telling everyone in the room about the events of the month after Jenno left the hospital and how she ended up coming to Nate the day before she normally does then how he ended up signing adoption papers to adopt her.  
Once Hetty finished telling everyone in the room about it they are all pissed off about it they all want to get justice for Jenno even more now than ever. The most affected with what happened to Jenno is Spence. Blair noticed that Spence is really not happy at all he is really angry at the things which happened to his senitel Blair put his hand on his shoulder and sent calm waves to him which helped a lot.   
The whole briefing of all the case files finished at 11:00 am. Everyone exited the room with the tasks which have been set by Aaron Hotch.   
Outside the office Jenno and Nate are sleeping in at 11:05 am  
At 11:05 am Jim is standing outside the office door with Spence where Jenno and Nate are currently now still sleeping in. Spence knocked on the door there is no answer. Jim then opened the door they both quietly enter the room then Jim closed the door behind them. They both approach the sofa and they both see that the pair are fast asleep on the sofa they are looking at then Jim said : Let's sit on the other sofa and wait for them to wake up until then we can can talk. Spence nodded his head in agreement they both then sat down on the sofa opposite the sleeping duo then Spence and Jim started to talk to each other quietly so not to wake up Jenno or Nate.


	26. Talk between Spence , Jenno , Nate and Jim / Jenno goes Lone Wolfing

12:05 Jenno and Nate wake up they both open their eyes they see 2 familiar presences in the room with them both. The 2 familiar people are Jim and Spence. Nate and Jenno both decide to sit up straight on the current sofa they are both sitting on together. Before either of the 2 could talk Spence said : I am sorry for what I said in Brad's office last night. Hope you can forgive me.  
Jenno said : of course I forgive you are my guide after all not point being mad over something said out of contents. Just don't say it again it hurt me alot thinking that my guide didn't want me to be his senitel anymore.  
Jim said : well that is over we need to talk about cases briefing we all noticed that Jenno's therapy notes are not included in her file ; why is that?  
Nate stated : the notes of her therapy are not needed to be put in at the time it should only say she is having therapy plus not putting any official notes in the file now Doctor / patient confidentiality.  
Spence said: the teams will need to those notes since they are apart of the aftermath of both cases.  
Before Nate could say anything Jenno said: no one is seeing my therapy notes apart from Nate.  
Spence argues back by saying: the teams need to see those notes they are apart of the aftermath of the case even if I have to get a warrant to see them.  
Jenno argues back by saying: You can get a warrant all you like and when I find out you or anyone else apart from Nate who have accessed my therapy notes from when I was 8 and 16 years old you will have a missing person on your hands you will not be able to find them unless they want to be found.  
Spence stated : the teams are seeing the notes and that is final.  
Jenno then stood up and walked over to where her tech case had been put she then puts it over her shoulder then she walks towards the door she has her phone in her hand at the same time she is on the teleport app once she found the place she wanted to teleport off too she walked towards the office door she then turned around and faced everyone in the office she then said: good luck finding me then.  
Jenno then teleports out of the office away from the trio especially her own guide who has managed to annoy her once again she is starting to regret bonding to him if he is always going to be like the way he is acting towards her now for the whole case and for a long time after that she needed a break away from everything physical she knows it is not a smart idea to go into her headspace alone without having someone to help her come out of it but then she didn't really care since the one person who she relies on to do that has just annoyed her beyond belief and apart from Blair, Jim and Nate she doesn't let anyone else that far into her headspace. Then she thought to herself that she occasionally let her friends Alex, Rachel , Will , Hannibal and Alana see inside her headspace that rarely happens though well now with where she has teleported off to she will have to let Alana into her headspace and Jenno actually didn't mind the idea of letting Alana into her headspace again since she knows she is there to help her not annoy her.  
Outside Dr Alana Bloom's office  
10 seconds later she arrives outside the office door belonging to a Dr Alana Bloom she is the only other person Jenno wanted to talk to as well as see right now and the added bonus to that is that she is a level 9 Alpha guide she is one of the only 3 psychiatrists who Jenno trusts as well as likes being around even when not in occasional sessions with either of them.  
A minute later Jenno knocks on the office door 30 seconds later Alana answers the door she sees Jenno standing there before she could say anything she notices Jenno starts to sway as well as her eyes starting to flutter shut luckily for Jenno Alana caught her in her in her arms before Jenno fully collapsed to the floor. With having put her arms around Jenno she guides the Alpha Senitel into her office she guides her towards the sofa in the office before putting Jenno on the sofa Alana takes Jenno's tech case and phone out of her pocket then put it onto the nearest table while still supporting Jenno then after she has done that she guides Jenno over to the sofa then she gently lies her down on it.  
Then Alana goes over to the door into her office she then closes the door.  
Then Alana goes over to her laptop then picks her laptop of her desk then she sits down on the nearest chair to the sofa and she gets on with the current work she is doing on her laptop while waiting for Jenno to wake up so they can talk.  
Meanwhile in the office where Nate , Jim and Spence are located in  
Nate said : Spence how could you let this happen you have caused your Senitel to disappear she could be anywhere by now she could be in danger if she is she has no one there to watch her six and to help her since no one knows where she has gone or when she shall return from whatever place she has gone lone wolfing off too.  
Spence replies saying : Jenno is old enough to look after herself I don't need to look after her every single hour , minute , second of each and every single day all the time 24/7. She doesn't even seem to care about me that much anymore every single time she has a problem it seems she either talks to Nate or Blair or on rare occasions her friends Alana , Rachel or Hannibal about it she doesn't talk to me about them she runs off to them and tells them about it not her own guide it is really annoying when she does that I feel betrayed that she always tells other people about stuff which is concerning her before she tells me about them or even if she tells me at all about them. I never even heard about what happened to her when she was younger or what happened before she came online or even about her adoption by Nate. Why didn't she tell me about those things I just don't get her anymore.  
Jim said : Spence it takes Jenno a long time to trust anyone completely especially the people she is supposed to be the closest to and open up to when she is not feeling right and needs to talk about the things which are affecting her at the time.  
Nate said : Spence it took 4 months before Jenno started to open up to me about stuff even when I started to have therapy sessions with her when she was younger she was a royal pain in the ass she spent most of my sessions completely utterly ignoring me or sleeping. That was only when she was 8 years old she was a lot worse when she was 16 and having to have sessions with me again she still trusted me but she just didn't want to talk about what happened so the same routine of her ignoring me as well as falling asleep in my sessions happened again but that time it was only for 1 month then I suggested to use hypnosis in the 1st session of the 2nd month of doing the sessions with her she seemed interested in it then I used hypnosis on her then throughout the rest of the mandatory sessions she had to have it was a mix of hypnosis and non hypnosis ones she liked the hypnosis ones better she was a less of a pain in the arse when I mentioned if she behaved I would hypnotise her so she did behave and opened up more since the hypnosis to her is like a reward for being good and opening up about what was going on in her head at the time no matter if she is in an hypnotic trance or not. Only one person she clicked with instantly is a Dr Alana Bloom who is an old friend of mine who both myself and Jenno are close friends with her now.  
Spence said : I have heard of her not met her though since every time Jenno goes to hang out with Alana I am at work or not invited. I know she is a Psychiatrist and I thought Jenno doesn't like or trust those type of people in that profession.  
Nate said : Jenno normally doesn't but I introduced her to Alana as well as Hannibal who is also a psychiatrist and she gets on with both of them as well their other friend who is normally with the other 2 when all 4 of them hang out together he is a sort of profiler for the CIA his name is Will. Jenno and Will are quite close to each other now they often have a movie night at Will's place when he is not working or when Jenno is not overloaded with doing Story work , Doctorate work or Senitel training. Alana even helped myself and Jenno make up with each other the following afternoon after an argument we had the evening before and Jenno went to see her that morning and talked to her about it then I got called into her office at 13:00 then Jenno and myself talked about the agreement and made up while Alana was being the mediator at the time and bearing in mind Jenno and Alana have only had known eachother for a month at the time. Myself and Jenno went to see Alana for one 2 hour session each week for 2 months to talk about stuff which has happened and we were still seeing her outside sessions as friends not as her therapy patients. She is good friends with another psychiatrist who works for NCIS her name is Dr Rachel Cranston her sister was on Tony’s team before she died and Jenno ended up being good friends with both of them.  
Jim said : Could that be where Jenno could of gone off to see Alana?  
Nate replied saying : that is a possibility only one way to find out will give her a call in 5 minutes so she has just enough time to calm Jenno down a bit since from the mood she was in when she left here it will take that long maybe even longer to get kiddo to settle down and talk to Alana about what is wrong with her and what caused it either way none of us will be in Alana's good book for pissing Jenno off and being in her bad book is nearly as bad as being in Jenno's one and her one is bad enough I have heard about what happened the last time someone got into that bad book of Jenno's as well as what happened to the last one who got into Alana's version of that book all I can say is that it was not a pretty sight at all for the people who received the punishment for pissing both off them off at the same time. Let's all get back to work now and I will phone her in 5 minutes and will let you know the result of the call until then there is nothing any of us can do to get Jenno back here.  
Everyone in the room agreed with this they all except for Nate exit the office and got on with the tasks they have accepted to do apart of the progress of the current existing case involving a person in Jenno's past who has caused her pain and continues to do so with killing off or causing physical / psychological pain to the people she cares about the most.   
Nate then got his laptop out from his tech bag which he conveniently placed under the sofa while Jenno was still asleep before the meeting with Jim and Spence as well as before she decided to go lone wolfing out of the room in a bad mood to go see Alana well that where he hoped she has disappeared off too. When Nate placed his laptop on his lap he sees a sticky note on it he then reads the note then he smiled to himself he then said in his head ; all I hope is that you keep yourself and Alana safe in her office and open up to her when she asks you to talk about what you need to talk about Jenno and once you have done that get your butt back here we need to talk even though I'm not your guide I can tell your Senitel gifts are becoming stronger and soon you will become a Alpha Senitel Shaman which means a lot more training and hard work ahead of you as well as more time with other Shamans especially Jim and his apprentice which is Blair by the way this means you will have to listen to them both since they both have a lot more experience at this stuff then you do that will be fun for you until we see eachother again be careful kiddo.  
Jenno then replies back through her head even though she is currently asleep in Alana's office ; will do Nate and we can talk about the Shaman stuff later when I return just make sure Jim and Blair are there they can probably tell I am becoming a Shaman just like them great I love training so much especially when all of the Shaman’s decide to go all drill sergeant on me save me now oh well there is an upside to it all I will rank higher than both my annoying cousins oh wait a minute I will be higher than you as well as Hannibal , Brad , Rachel and Alana.  
Nate replies in his head saying ; doesn't mean you will get out of any therapy sessions or doctor appointments or physical therapy sessions though since all of us outrank you when it comes to keeping you physically as well as psychologically healthy as possible to live your soon to be upgraded Alpha Senitel Shaman status within the Senitel and Guide community.  
Jenno replies through her head to Nate's head by saying ; yeah yeah whatever I'm gonna go back to sleep for a while will get Alana to call you when I am awake or will see you when I wake up in one of the spare offices which knowing my luck Alana will take me too soon just make sure you are in there with Jim or at least Blair with you when I wake up. Until then see you later Nate.  
Jenno then stopped talking to Nate through telepathic communication through each other's minds she then went to sleep.  
Nate got on with the task he has been set to find all of Jenno's therapy notes to let all the team's as well as other active participants in the case to have access to them all ; of course he is not giving them access to every single little tip bit of information in his therapy notes files which he has for Jenno especially the bits about her self harm when she self harmed 2 times when she was 16 as well as when she had a drug addiction to the same drug which is called comoxidan once when she was 16 and the other time when she was 15 luckily she is off that drug completely now the only 2 types of medication Jenno takes these days are pain meds for her current ribs injury and cut on her left arm which he wondered how she got but he hasn’t asked her about it yet as well as her occasional bad headache or migraine and a sedative known as diazepam or valium she rarely takes that only when she can't sleep properly. When she does that she then she has to list it somewhere so it is visible to the people she is living with to see that she has taken something to help her sleep as well as help with pain control when she is injured.   
Nate decided to get back to work instead of thinking about the parts of Jenno's file which he doesn't want anyone to see except for himself he knows Jenno is in safe hands all he wants is for her to return to the office he is currently into his arms where she can rest and relax as well as sleep until she wants to or is needed to return back into the real world again which he knows is a lot sooner then both of them would like that to happen until then Nate got on with his own work on his laptop.


	27. Teams Find out Jenno has gone Lone Wolf / Spencer & Jim meeting with Hotch

At exactly 12:30 Spence and Jim entered the bullpen at the time Hotch is standing beside Morgan's desk when he sees the duo enter the bullpen without Nate or Jenno he then said : where are Jenno and Nate?  
Spence said : Nate is in the same room on his laptop doing something and Jenno no idea.  
Blair from where he is standing next to Steve said : what do you mean you have no idea where Jenno is?  
Spence said : she has gone Lone Wolf that is why I have no idea where she is.  
Before anyone else in the room could say a word Danno said : you're telling all of us that you have no idea where your Senitel is and this case involves someone who could cause serious harm to her again this time it will be a lot worse for her since she is an online Alpha Senitel he has already caused harm to her 2 times in her lifetime so far he will do it again and will make it a lot worse this time as soon as the centre or even if her cousin’s especially the eldest one hears about this they will all go nuts and I don't fancy being on the end of that when it happens I don't want my Senitel or the rest of my team to either. If I were you I would go find her and find a way to sort out whatever the hell caused her to disappear. All I can say right now is that if she is harmed in any way and I found out that you caused it to happen you will go down for it all of it for causing harm to one of the people I care about the most. Just think of this you are lucky that Chase is not here I wouldn't want to be on his bad side even though he is related to Steve here you thought he is bad when he is pissed well Chase is a lot worse trust me being on the bad side of him is scary. Super Seal don't tell him that and I am gonna go for a walk. Danno stormed out of the bullpen followed closely by Steve and the rest of the team.  
Once the whole of the Bondi team are out of sight everyone turned to look at Spence and they all glared at him but before another outburst could happen in the bullpen Hotch said : my office both of you. The rest of you back to work except you Blair go check on Nate.  
Blair headed to the office where Nate is in and Spence & Jim followed Hotch to the room he is using as his temporary office during this current case. Hotch opened the office door then he slams it shut behind all 3 of them he then went over to the desk he then sat behind it while the other 2 sit down on the 2 chairs in front of the desk.  
Once Hotch sat down on the chair behind the desk he turned to face the 2 people in his office he then shouted : what the hell happened up there to cause Jenno to go lone wolf?  
Jim spoke up saying : Spence asked to have access to her therapy notes due to them being linked to 2 previous cases she has been involved in and being linked to the active investigation the team is running also the 8 other cases which involve the same unsub serial killer. Nate said no. Then Spence said he would get a warrant to get access to the therapy notes. Long story short Jenno and Spence argued about it then Spence decided that all the team's are seeing the notes end of. Jenno then wished him good luck in finding her then she then teleported out of the room. Then Nate and Spence argued a bit and Nate pointed out that she could be in danger and then Spence mentioned that Jenno could look after herself or she would go to Nate or Blair about it if she needs help not to him. I explained that it takes Jenno a while to trust people and Nate mentioned that only one person Jenno trusted instantly is his friend a Dr Alana Bloom and that her and Jenno are close friends at the moment. I asked that if that could be where Jenno could've gone to see Alana. Nate then replied saying only one way to find out but to give Alana 5 minutes before he calls her so she can calm Jenno down.  
Hotch said : basically Spence and Jenno argued about not being allowed to view her therapy notes which I understand why she doesn't want anyone else apart from Nate viewing them. I am guessing you didn't even ask who she would let out of any of the team's to view her therapy notes?  
Spence said : no one didn't all the team’s as well as members of the pride involved in the case needs to see them especially me I didn't even know she had therapy when she was younger or even that her legal guardian is Nate as well as what happened to her back then which now involves the 2 cases from her past to catch up to her. Why didn't she tell me any of this for she is supposed to be my Senitel. how can I trust her to be that if she keeps so many secrets from me?  
Hotch said : it is a stupid idea that you didn't just ask what people from the team's she wouldn't mind having a look at her therapy notes instead of just demanding that she let all the people on the team's as well as members from the pride involved in the case to look at the notes. Whatever the results of this case is we are all having at sit down at the end of the case and having a serious discussion about all of this. Until you are needed for the case go back to your office and get on with your work. Jim you stay here we need to talk.  
Spence stood up from the chair he is sitting on then he exited the office then closed the door he then goes straight to his office and gets on with some work related to the case to try and get his mind of his missing Senitel.  
A few minutes of awkward silence between Jim and Hotch passed the first one to speak up is Hotch he said : all of us need to find a way to repair Spence and Jenno's bond if this continues the way it is we will lose one or both of them and I don't want or need that to happen. I know after this case is finished that Jenno is supposed to join the team but if this continues the way it is at the moment she will not join the team she will withdraw from everyone and everything I don't want that to happen it came to close when this happened once before when she was not bonded it will be a lot worse if it happened now she is bonded.  
Jim said : I know it will be a lot worse I don't want it to happen either no one will but we can't do anything until Jenno comes out of hiding. Once she comes out of hiding and back to us we need to make sure at least one of the pride members are with her to make sure she doesn't go lone wolf again due to Spence or anyone else helping out with the case annoying her so much that the need to go lone wolf is a lot better than being around us lot keeping her safe and protected. I think it is time you call her eldest cousin and inform him of the case since he will send 2 people from his main team and they will be good to have a part of the case especially when Jenno comes out of hiding they can keep an eye on her to as well as the rest of us. Plus I know she will not go lone wolf that easily with them being around since she knows either one of them will tell her eldest cousin about her going lone wolf again or not following orders and from what I have seen when Jenno’s eldest cousin gives her an order she follows it.   
Before Hotch could say anything his phone started to ring he looks who is calling him he then said : speaking of her cousin he is ringing me.  
Jim said : I will leave you too it he will not be happy to have been left out of the loop until now especially since it involves Jenno good luck telling him she has gone lone wolf too. I'm gonna go check on the other 2.  
Hotch nodes his head in reply then he answered the phone he then said : Hi Trent it has been a while.  
Jim exited the office he closes the door behind him he leaves Hotch to deal with a soon to be extremely pissed of Trent Kort he is glad that he is not having to partake in that phone conversation. Jim then headed up the stairs to the office where he hopes Nate and Blair are still in well he hopes they are still there they all need to have a serious conversation about all of this he knows that either way Jenno and Spence needed help to sort out whatever the hell is wrong with the pair of them even if the whole pride has to get involved he is leaving that for the last option though but he knew wherever Jenno has disappeared to she is hopefully safe until she is either found or comes out of hiding back to them all until then he knows he has more important matters to deal with on how to help mend a clearly fractured but hopefully not broken bond.


	28. Jenno Awakens / Arrival of CIA Agents Will/Hannibal

At 13:15 Jenno opens her eyes and looks around the room she is in. Alana looks over at Jenno she then sees she has woken up so she said: Do you remember where you are?  
Jenno looks over at Alana she then said : your work office. What happened last thing I remember is you opening your office door then nothing after that.  
Alana replies saying : You collapsed into me I caught you then I brought you into my office then put you on the sofa you have been asleep since then now it is 13:15 and you arrived 1 hour ago.  
Jenno said : have you called the others yet to tell them where I am?  
Alana replies by saying: not yet your choice who and if you want me to call them or not.  
Jenno replies saying: Don't call any of them yet well maybe Hannibal and Will it is to do with a case I am involved in they will benefit from knowing about it so would you.  
Alana replies saying: how come?  
Jenno said : 8 year old / 16 year old stuff person who done it to me is back and helped kill a close friend of mine Alex and I know the team will need to get help to get into his head I could do it but I will need help with it this time. Not doing it on my own to dangerous to be in his headspace by myself this time need more mental stability to do it.  
Alana said : How stable are you now? Will phone the other 2 in a bit.  
Jenno replies saying: I am stable enough for now anyway just call Will wherever he is Hannibal is not to far behind.  
Alana goes onto her phone then goes onto her contact list she then presses the contact number for Will then calls him. Jenno closes her eyes for the whole phone call which Alana has with Will.  
Dr Alana Bloom phone call with CIA Agent Will Graham  
After just 2 rings Will picks up the phone then Alana said : I need you here at my office this instant bring Hannibal with you. Jenno needs to talk to all 3 of us about something to with with a current active case she is involved with.  
Will replies saying : will be there in 5 minutes.  
Will then hangs up the phone on Alana.  
End of phone call with Dr Alana Bloom  
Will notices Hannibal who is now standing next to him he tells him about Alana needing them in her office since Jenno needs to talk to all 3 of them about a case. With a few more minutes of discussion between the pair they both decided to teleport into Alana's office.

Arrival of CIA Agents Will and Hannibal in Alana's office  
A few minutes later Will and Hannibal appear inside Alana's office they both see Jenno with her eyes closed laying down on the sofa and Alana sitting on the chair nearest to Jenno.  
Will said : what does Jenno need to talk about with us all?  
Jenno opens her eyes she then said : sit down then I will tell you what I need to tell you.  
Jenno sits up so there is a place for Hannibal and Will to sit down on the sofa.  
Jenno said : the recent active case the BAU team is involved in involves a person who kidnapped me when I was 8 and 16 years old they think he wants to kidnap me again. The person who kidnapped me back then his partner shot Alex who was pronounced dead on the scene. The partner who killed Alex got shot dead on the scene too not the main person who kidnapped me when I was younger. Now the Bondi task force , La team and most of the pride are involved in this case as well as Jim , Tony and Tim. Spence asked Nate to be allowed to look at my therapy notes from back then Nate denied him access. Spence then mentioned he would get a warrant so then he has no choice about handing over the therapy notes so Spence and the teams can see them since they are related to both previous cases. Myself then Spence ended up in an argument when I denied him access to them and if I found out anyone apart from Nate has access to those notes he would have a lone wolf on his hands. Then Spence decided that the teams are seeing those notes end of. Then I wished him good luck in finding me then I teleported to outside this office door then knocked on the door then Alana answered the door after that it went all black. I woke up at 13:15 in the office lying down on the sofa and the first as well as only person I see when I woke up is Alana.  
Alana said : What happened to you when you were 8 and 16 years old? A part from the kidnapping of course.  
Jenno looks at the floor avoiding all eye contact with everyone in the room she then said : I got tortured both times when I was 8 and 16 years old took them 2 weeks to find me the first time and 8 days the second time. Second time was a lot worse than the first time.  
Hannibal said : How come was it worse the second time?  
Jenno still looked at the floor avoiding eye contact she then said : the people who were doing it had more advanced techniques in it and they were a lot better at it too. I f help didn't help when it did I would of ended it myself.  
All 3 of the other people in the room connected the dots together they worked out what Jenno would've done if the help didn't arrive when it did with this idea now out on the table Alana said: have you thought about doing it since then?  
Jenno said : the end my life bit no the self harm bit yeah and have done it to. The others don't know about it.  
Hannibal stated : When was the most recent time you done it?  
Jenno said : Sunday was the last time it happened Doctor didn't ask about it when checked my ribs on monday not to my knowledge anyway come to think of it I was not really paying any attention at all at the time. It may need a clean bandage so do my ribs I think.  
Alana said : I could check and change your bandages for you if you want me to Jenno and Hannibal can help.  
Jenno said : go on then might as well get them checked since I am in the presence of such good doctors.   
Jenno takes her hoodie / top off everyone in the office sees both the sets of camo bandages one set on her ribs the other on her left arm.  
Alana takes off the bandage on her left arm they all see the wound which Jenno inflicted herself luckily it is clean and needed no stitches.  
Hannibal said : that is a big wound you are lucky it didn't need any stitches.  
Jenno looked Hannibal straight in the eyes she then said : I make sure it is big and deep enough to cause pain but enough to need any type of stitches and I clean / bandage it myself so the others don't find out about it in a hurry.  
Alana said : I will put a new bandage on your arm now all I need to do is find some.  
Jenno said : go into the front pocket of my tech case there should be green camo ones in there for my ribs and the blue camo ones for my arm.  
Alana goes over to Jenno's tech case she then undone the front pocket of the case she then takes both set of bandages out of the case then does it back up taking the bandages with her. Alana gives Hannibal the bandage for Jenno's arm he took the hint and he started to bandage Jenno's arm with the help of Will. Alana then took the bandages of Jenno's ribs she see how bruised they are she then said : fractured , bruised or broken?  
Jenno said : was 2 bruised ones then after incident they are now 2 fractured ones not had pain stuff today yet.  
Will said : Do you need to take them yet?  
Jenno replies saying : not yet learnt how to manage pain a week after coming online so can turn pain on or off when I want too or need too.  
Will said : that must take up a lot of energy when you do that.  
Jenno said : It does used to it though. I do it every time I am injured Brad knows I do it so does Nate , Blair and Jim occasionally Spence can tell too. They all can tell I am in pain even when I don't show or tell them I am in pain.  
Alana started to wrap Jenno's ribs while Hannibal is nearly finished wrapping the cut on Jenno's left arm. For the whole time Alana is wrapping her ribs and Hannibal finishing of her left arm Jenno talks to Will about a game they are both are sort of addicted to at the moment the game is called Crazy craft. They both use that game as a way to relax , have fun and escape from reality they are both on the same server together. 10 minutes later all the bandaging is done then Jenno put her top and hoodie back on properly.  
All 4 of them sit down on the sofa or chair in Alana's office they all talk to each other until 14:30 well until 14:20 for Jenno since she has managed to fall asleep on the sofa again. Alana , Hannibal and Will notice this so Alanna said : I will take her back to the BAU base into the spare office I will have to stay with her for a while she sleeps. You 2 talk to Kort about the case and tell him that you want to help with the case I am sure he will let you both do that along with Aaron and Spence would be good to have someone else with similar skills to Jenno since it will be another useful resource to have to help solve the active case.  
Will said : How will you be allowed on the case?  
Alanna replies by saying: If I time it right Hotch will come into the office and see Jenno in the office with me then he invites me on the case to help keep an eye on Jenno so she can not go lone wolf again since she actually listens to all 3 of us and there is no harm in having another field agent / profiler as well as having another 2 psychiatrists working on the case.  
Alana finished talking she then goes over top her desk and picks up her own laptop case as well as Jenno's own tech cases he then puts both of them over her shoulder then comes over to the sofa and picks up the sleeping Jenno in her arms then teleports out of the office straight into the spare BAU office. Alana then lies Jenno down on the sofa in the office she then sat down on the chair nearest to the table too keep an eye on Jenno's sleeping form.  
Once Alana left her office with the sleeping Jenno in her arms Hannibal and Will teleported to the outside waiting area of the Director of the CIA office Will knocks on the door then Kort opens the door to both of them they both then entered his office and the meeting began.


	29. Flashback to CIA agents meeting with CIA Director Phone call with Hotch

At exactly 14:22 in Trent Kort the Director of the CIA the meeting between his 2 top agents began. Trent stayed sitting behind his desk while Will and Hannibal sat on the chairs in front of the desk.  
Kort said : what do you two need to talk about?  
Will said : are you aware the latest case the BAU team has been put in charge off involves the person who harmed your cousin when she was younger.  
Kort replied by saying : no I was not informed about my cousin's involvement in the recent active case. Why didn't anyone inform me of this? How come do you two know about this?  
Hannibal said : No idea why nobody decided to inform you of this case sir and we know since Jenno told us when she got Alana to call us earlier on to her office to talk to all 3 of us about this case. She told us she came to Alana due to her guide annoying her so much so she decided to go lone wolf to see Alana and to be away from her guide. She told us all he basically demanded her that himself as well as all the teams to view her therapy notes from when she was younger due to them being related to the current active case.  
Kort replied with a frustrated tone of voice saying : you're telling me that my cousin went Lone wolf to see Alana since her guide pissed her off so much and that he wants to see the therapy notes from those 2 cases which she was involved in when she was younger before he even knew her hasn't he heard of such a thing as doctor / patient confidentiality. No wonder she disappeared on him to see Alana.  
Will replied saying : it get's a lot worse sir her guide is one of the people in charge of running the case along with Aaron Hotch. Her guide even mentioned he would get a warrant to get access to those notes. What my sources told me that really pissed of not only Jenno but Nate too. Once the teams found out that Jenno has gone lone wolf Danno and Spence ended up in a big argument then after it finished Danno and the whole of he is in charge of with his senitel stormed out of the bullpen. Then Hotch called both Jim and Spence into a meeting in the office he is using for the period of the case as well as instructing everyone to get back to work except for Blair he instructed him to go check on Nate. We need to find a way to get involved in this case to help solve it quicker to find the person before he causes harm to anyone else as well as to help keep an eye on Jenno. Alana has taken her back to the BAU base into the office area she was before only due to Jenno actually falling asleep and all of us thought it would be the safest place for her as long as her guide stays away from her for a while.  
Kort said : I will see what I can do about getting you both on the case. I will phone Hotch now.  
Trent Kort gets his phone out of his phone out of his pocket he then finds Aaron Hotch phone number in his contact list once he finds the contact number he presses the call button then after 4 rings hotch answers the phone.  
Trent Kort phone call with Aaron Hotch  
Hotch answered his phone when he sees who is calling him he then said : Hi Trent it has been a while. What can I do for you?  
Trent replied : I have heard that the most recent case the BAU team has got involved in involves my cousin. I have heard she has gone lone wolfing again too due to her guide pissing her off.  
Hotch replied : How did you find out about the case? Yes it is true that your cousin has gone lone wolfing again and no one knows where she has gone lone wolfing off too.  
Trent replied : you are in luck 2 of my men have told me exactly where she is and who she is with. They have both seen and talked to both of them. She is safe where she is for now anyway.  
Hotch said : where is she?  
Trent said : you let my 2 top agents help out with the case then I will tell you where she is and who she is with.  
Hotch replied saying : deal. Now where is she? Who is she with?  
Before Trent could say anything Will took the phone off him he then said : she is with a Dr Alana Bloom and the location of where she is well since she fell asleep in Alana's office Alana said she is going to bring her back to base into the office where she was before she went lone wolf to see her. Just one thing I suggest to you that you send Jim and Blair in the room to talk to her when she wakes up and keep her guide as far away from her as possible as long as possible she is pretty pissed off with him still.  
Hotch said : I will send them both to her when they come back they are both out on a walk with Nate to get some fresh air and give Nate time to cool off.  
Trent : good thing too look after my cousin my agents will be there in about an hour they have got to get lunch before they come over. Keep me appraised of the developments with the case.  
Hotch replied saying : I will keep you appraised personally. Will talk to you later on I am sure you have a lot of paperwork to catch up on after your 2 weeks away. Thank you for informing me where and who Jenno is with.  
Trent replied saying: You are welcome Hotch. I will let you get back to work on the case. Until next time we talk goodbye Hotch.  
End of phone call between Trent Kort CIA Director and Aaron Hotch.  
After the phone call finished Trent instructed his 2 agents to go get lunch then head to the BAU base to help out with the case. Once both of his top 2 agents exited his office and closed the door behind them he quietly said out loud to himself : All I hope is that after this case is finished everything can go back to as near as normal as possible.  
After Kort said this he got on with his large amount of paperwork he had to catch up on which has been building up while he had been away for 2 weeks in Los Angeles at a conference. That day is his first day back he only wished he could help out with the case but due to the amount of paperwork he has got he can't but he trusts Will and Hannibal to work the case instead since he knows Jenno is good friends with the both of them as well as that she will not go lone wolf again with them both around to help keep an eye on her along with Alana as well as Jim and Blair who will now be watching the Senitel a lot closer especially once they both find out that she is coming online again as a Shaman.


	30. Jim & Blair enter office Jenno & Alana are in / New Shaman discovery

14:30 Jim , Blair and Nate entered the bullpen when Hotch sees them all Hotch goes over to all 3 of them he then said : Jim and Blair you need to go into the office where Nate was before you took him out to lunch there are 2 people in there who need to talk to you 2 alone Nate you need to come with me there are 2 people who I need you to talk too.   
Hotch walked towards the office he is using Nate followed him. Blair and Jim headed towards the office which now contains Jenno and Alana. A minute later Blair and Jim entered the office when they both see the 2 people in the office needing to talk to them they are both relieved since they did kind of did expect it to be Jenno and they are happy it is Alana with her since they both know her since she is in the room with Jenno who is still asleep it is obvious that it was her who Jenno went Lone wolf to see and spend some time with.   
Jim closed the door behind both himself and Blair after he done this Alana looked up from what she is reading on her laptop when she sees the pair she is relieved to see them since what she didn’t tell Jenno is that she could tell that her Alpha Senitel skills are becoming more advanced she knows she is becoming a Shaman and the best 2 people to deal with Jenno whenever she comes online again as a Shaman are actually 2 Shaman’s. The only 2 Shaman’s she knows of are Jim and Blair before she could say anything Jim spoke up saying : I am guessing with you being here the kiddo came to see you.  
Alana replied saying : yes she did there is something you both need to know.  
Blair said : what do we need to know?  
Alana said : Jenno’s Alpha Senitel skills are becoming stronger I think she is going to come online again as a Shaman but I need you 2 to check if I am right or not. If she is well you 2 are the best people to deal with her when she comes online again as a Shaman.  
Blair as well as Jim are both speechless for the first time since Alana has known the pair before she could say anything Jenno opens her eyes she sees everyone in the room she is not surprised at all in seeing the 2 Shaman’s she then said : by the look on both of your faces as well as what Alana just told you know that I am going to be coming online again as a Shaman.  
Jim replied saying : How long have you known you are going to come online as a Shaman?  
Jenno replied saying : since Saturday during the meditation session by myself which I forget to tell Blair about. Only reason I know that since I was able to get onto the spirit plane and talked to someone can’t remember his name he told me I am becoming a Shaman as well as quite a lot of other stuff which I can not remember any of it at all. The conversation only lasted 5 minutes then I came off the spirit plane then back to reality.  
Blair said excitedly : that is amazing the person you talked to on the spirit plane is most likely Inach he is a very wise old Shaman once you come online you will get to see him more often as well as spend longer periods of time on the spirit plane.   
Jim said : Since you are going to become a Shaman this means a lot more time with myself and on occasions Blair training your Shaman skills. Plus you will have to spend sometime in the LA centre during your training plus I know some certain Directors will want to be informed in person that you have become a Shaman as well as do some training of their own with you too.   
Alana said : what will happen until she comes online as a Shaman?  
Jim said : she will have myself or Blair with her or near her until she comes online as well as for a time after since both of us are the only 2 Shaman’s working this case plus well with her and Spence not getting along together that great as a Senitel and Guide pair it is best to have either one of us around Jenno. If needed we could get Tony involved since he is a really strong Senitel and Jenno trusts him a lot as well as Chase Steve’s cousin since he came online as a Shaman last Tuesday.  
When Jim mentioned Chase coming to help keep an eye on her Jenno dipped her head down making sure nobody in the room could see her blush at the mention of him since she doesn’t want any of them to work out she has a friend crush on him since the only one who knows about that is Kate but she died. Luckily for Jenno nobody in the room noticed the blush she had which is a good thing in Jenno’s mind.  
Jenno then said : How long do you lot think until I come online again as a Shaman?  
Everyone in the room looked towards her from where they are in the room Jim then said : none of us will know unless we do a empathetic scan which myself and Blair will do now.  
Both Blair and Jim approached Jenno before either of them could touch her Jenno then said : don’t bother doing the scan I am coming online now just shield me okay just in case.  
Both Blair and Jim touched her on the right shoulder then wrapped both their shields around her then Jenno closed her eyes just then she started to come online as the new Alpha Senitel Shaman.


	31. Alpha Senitel Shaman

At 14:50 Jenno has officially come online as a Shaman now she will be known as a Alpha Senitel Shaman. 5 minutes later she opens her eyes she feels the 2 hands before she closed her eyes still on her right shoulder she sees that Blair and Jim both have their eyes open looking directly at her they both still have their shields over her. Jenno’s shields are stable but she is glad those 2 are keeping their shields over her for now since she is a bit too tired to keep her own ones up. Both Blair and Jim can tell that Jenno is really tired so they both keep their shields over her. Alana sees that Jenno has opened her eyes so she said : How are your shields Jenno?  
Within the shields of the only 2 Shaman’s on site she said an answer which both Jim and Blair could hear but it is a bit too quiet for Alana to hear so Blair answers for Jenno saying : her shields are stable Alana she is just tired so both myself and Jim are keeping our shields over her for a while so she has a bit of time to recover for coming online again.  
Alana said : that is good then I am glad her shields are stable since I am guessing if they weren’t you 2 would be taking her off to the LA centre to sort her shields out there.  
Jim replied this time saying: yes we would be she will still be going to the centre sometime this week whenever myself or Blair have a free moment either one of us will take her to the centre ourselves since I know Kyle and Alex will need to be informed of her new online status.   
Jenno then spoke within the comfort of the 2 Shaman’s shields she said : great save me now knowing my luck once they get told I am a Shaman here comes Brad checking me over again as well as loads of questions I feel like I should get prepared for it all.  
Blair replied saying : yes you will get checked over by Brad since I know he will want to check your injuries to make sure they have not got any more damaged while coming online as well as probably ask you about that cut on your left arm which by the feel of it is causing you pain as well as your ribs. How did you even get the cut in your arm in the first place?  
Jenno remained silent she so didn’t want to tell anyone how she got that cut especially with the people who are in the room with her since Blair and Alana have a Doctorate in Psychology and Jim well he is the head of the pride. Jenno doesn’t really fancy telling them she had a major freak out over something and she self harmed no way is she talking about it since she knows once Nate finds that she is doing that again here comes the lecture upon lecture 24 / 7 Senitel and Guide presence around her due to it. She has had that once before not again in a hurry does she want to be watched like that by anyone especially 3 psychiatrists once Rachel finds out about it she will be around to keep an eye on her too. Jenno knew with having Rachel around that could get her think about Kate and she doesn’t want to think of her right now since she got shot dead and that will cause her to think of all the other shootings she has witnessed especially Alex’s one. Jenno knew if that happened the breakdown she has been trying so much to put off will happen and she doesn’t want or need one right now or any time soon she has had to many in her lifetime so far to many too count.   
Jenno then felt that she is being lifted into someone’s arms she then opens her eyes which she didn’t even realise she closed them they are all watery she notices she is now in Blair’s arms with her head resting on his shoulder. Blair sees the kiddo has her eyes open he then said : Jenno you need to calm down now dial that anger back I know you didn’t mean to hurt yourself ok. I know you are worried about what people in the pride will think about it especially Nate and Rachel when she finds out about it. I know you had Senitel’s and Guides around you 24 / 7 last time that happened I was there remember so were everyone else in this room no one will think any different of you if that is what else you are worried about. Come back out of your head back to us you can talk about it when you are ready to talk about it you can talk to who you want to about it too. I know you don’t want to since it may cause you to have a breakdown if it does everyone is here for you no matter what. Come on Jenno come back to us I know if Kate was here she would be giving you a kick up the ass if you didn’t come back to reality back to everyone who cares about you but then come to think of it so would Chase.  
With the mention of Chase Jenno looks towards Blair this time Blair sees the blush on her face Jenno knows he did but he didn’t say anything which she is happy that he didn’t say anything since she doesn’t exactly want to admit to him or anyone in the room that she has a friend crush on Chase in a hurry. Everyone in the office remained silent for a minute then Jim spoke up saying : Jenno myself and Blair are going to take our shields of you now since you are stable enough to maintain your own ones.  
At 15:10 both Jim and Blair’s shields are of Jenno she still stays resting in Blair’s arms for another 5 minutes she closed her eyes too for that amount of time. After those 5 minutes she opened her eyes again she then moved out of Blair’s arms then sat down in the empty space next to him then she said : I wonder if the others felt me come online as a Shaman?  
Before anyone in the room could answer her question the door opened and in came Hotch , Will , Hannibal and Spence. Once they all entered the room they could all detect Jenno has become a Shaman Hotch closed the door behind them all preparing to have a long talk with everyone in the room especially Jenno.


	32. Talk with the newly online Alpha Senitel Shaman

Once Hotch shut the office door everyone in the room knew they are due to have a long talking to by the Deputy leader of the Smile More pride. Hotch then said : well here is my answer to the question I was about to ask when I came into this room ; when did you know you were going to become a Shaman Jenno?  
Jenno didn’t answer Hotch’s question even though he is the Deputy leader of the pride Jenno would rather not tell him when she knew not yet any way she is not in the mood to have one of his why didn’t you tell me lectures. Jenno knew she would have to answer his questions as well as listen to the lecture since Blair as well as everyone else in the room would make sure she cooperated throughout the lecture which she is now due.   
Hotch then said : answer my question Jenno.  
Jenno of course ignored him again so Jim in his no nonsense tone of voice said : answer his questions Jenno or I will get your cousin in here and I know he will not tolerate you not answering the questions you are being asked.  
Jenno knew from Jim’s tone of voice that he meant what he said so she replies to Hotch’s question saying : Saturday.  
Hotch replied with an annoyed tone of voice saying : you have known for over 3 days now and you did not tell anyone in the pride about it there are rules and regulations that are set for coming online for the first time or even the second time in rare cases like yours. I should be sending you to the Senitel & Guide centre right now to get checked out but I know you would go lone wolf if I send you to the DC one so you will be going to the LA centre with me tomorrow morning. Until then you will be under Jim’s or Blair’s guard since they are they only 2 Shaman’s available right now. Plus you will be having a session with Hannibal due to you coming online again in the middle of a case which involves people from your past which caused harm to you will be talking about it to him.  
Jenno replied saying : no way am I talking about it to any head shrink not in this or any other lifetime so leave it be.   
Spencer said : As your guide I order you to talk about it to Hannibal it will do you some good talking about the people who hurt you in the past!  
Jenno replied saying : oh yeah this comes from someone who said not to long ago that they feel like they are not my guide I am not talking about it and that is final!  
Everyone in the room could tell Jenno is extremely pissed off right now Spence approached his Senitel when Jenno noticed this she said in a low dangerous tone of voice : don’t come any closer or else.  
After Jenno said that no one moved from their position except for Blair who is brave enough to put his right hand on her right shoulder he then sent high levels of calm waves through to Jenno. Everyone in the room noticed Jenno didn’t react badly to Blair having his hand on her right shoulder they all see she is starting to relax. A minute later Jenno closed her eyes she then went into her own head which happens to be on the spirit plane at the time.   
Just then Jenno felt someone on the Spirit plane put their arms around her she instantly relaxed into the person she then opened her eyes on the plane she sees she is in Kate’s arms she noticed Jenno’s eyes are open she then said : I know you are mad at everything and everyone right now but you need to find a way to calm down you need to talk about what happened in the past you have to let it out it is breaking you inside.   
Jenno said quietly : I know I do why can’t I just talk to Nate or Alana or even Rachel about it instead of Hannibal he is not easy for me to open up too unlike the other 3.  
Kate replied saying: since you know how to avoid the answers to the questions if you had the option of any of the other 3 to do the session with plus they are easy to deflect but from what I can tell Hannibal is not that easy to deflect plus you have known him the least amount of time but you do trust him though.  
Jenno replied saying : I do trust him quite a bit but it doesn’t make it any easier to talk about the past the past should remain in the past especially the stuff I know they will want me to talk about again.  
Kate then said : Jenno you need to talk about it I don’t want to see my little sister to breakdown from inside out due to everything she is hiding away from everyone around her especially the people who she loves and trusts the most.   
Jenno replied saying : fine I will talk about it only for you and Alex though I miss you both so much.  
Just then a new voice from beside Kate said : I miss you too kiddo you need to talk about all of this stuff affecting you even though myself and Kate are not there physically any more but you can still talk to us on the spirit plane and we are both watching over all of you in the pride.  
Jenno turns her head to face the source of the voice she then sees Alex. Kate could tell she wanted to go into his arms so she let Jenno go then Jenno went straight into his arms he gave her a big hug Jenno then said : Kate hug me from behind I need to feel you both hugging me again.  
Kate did just that. Jenno is now in between the 2 people who are like her big brother and sister she is enjoying the hug from the pair of them she then said : I miss this so much. I miss the both of you.  
Kate then said : we both miss you too. You need to talk about the past with Hannibal even though he is a pain from what I can tell but he is there for the people who want or need to talk about their past even though he is a head shrink and you hate that profession but you need to talk to one.   
Alex then said : Kate is right Jenno talk to them about your past it is for the best do it before you completely breakdown I don’t want to see my little sister like the way she is right now ever again. I know you and your guide are not getting along right now you need to sort that out even if you have to get help with it from the pride.   
Kate said : you could drag him to the spirit plane and both myself and Alex can play mediator for you both if you want. I could even get Chase to help.  
Jenno said : will try the pride first since I know if I asked Jim and Blair they will help sort it out then your option next time but I am still going to drag him to the spirit plane sometime too meet my big brother and sister who I miss alot. May even drag Tony and Tim with me too they miss you alot Kate.   
Kate said : I miss them alot too I thought I would never say this about Tony especially after the pranks he played on me.  
Jenno replied saying : well he is Tony after all plus I know you fancied him. No point denying it he did fancy you a little bit too.  
Kate said : If you tell him that I fancied him he will go on and on about it eventhough I am not there I will still hear about it. I am glad he has found Blair they are both good for eachother. Come to think of it you can’t say anything since you have a friend crush on some certain Super Seal’s cousin.  
Alex then said : Jenno you friend fancy Chase wow didn’t expect to hear about that one.  
Jenno said : thanks Kate. I would not go out with him though he is like my big brother now he fusses over me quite a bit when I am around him it would just be awkward if he knew I kind of friend fancied him. He is a Shaman now too which will be fun just looking forward to seeing him again knowing my luck he will end up being involved in this case too.   
Kate said : it is good to have people who fuss over you Jenno he probably will be but come to think of it you are a Shaman now too he will look after you the whole pride will or I will be paying a visit to some certain Leader and Deputy Leader‘s heads to give them a severe talking too about them not looking after you. Plus I know Alex would come with me.  
Alex said : Kate is right you know it would be my pleasure to give members of the pride a talking to for not looking after my little sister properly.   
Just then another person appears in the spirit plane beside Kate he then said : Hi you 3 Jenno Hotch said if you don’t get your head back into reality right now he is getting your cousin as well as himself , Jim , Blair and myself will be dragging you back into reality again.   
When Jenno hears Chase’s voice she separated from Kate and Alex she then said : I will come out if you get everyone out of the room except for yourself , Jim and Blair or I am staying inside my head.   
Kate said : you better go back to reality as much as I like the people who will be dragging you back to reality if you didn’t go cooperatively I don’t think you would want to deal with all of them inside your head. Plus go to that session with Hannibal and cooperate or I will give you a lecture next time you come on to the plane I am sure Alex as well as many of the pride will give you a lecture too.   
Alex said : I agree with Kate go on back to reality we will come on the spirit plane again when you want to talk to us we are always watching over you Jenno as well as you Chase.  
Chase then said: you heard what you big brother and sister said plus if you come of the plane I will make sure you don’t get harassed with too many questions plus you can stay in my arms as long as you want too.  
Jenno then said : fine as you wish only since you 3 have asked so nicely.  
Chase then gives both Alex and Kate a quick hug so does Jenno then Chase puts his hand on her back then they both come off the spirit plane.  
A Minute later the pair open their eyes and Jenno notices that Chase is still holding her she just ignores everyone else in the room and she moves into a more comfortable position in his arms then she closes her eyes then goes to sleep she is exhausted.

At exactly 17:00 Jenno opens her eyes again she stays resting on Chase she sees everyone in the room before she decided to retreat into her own head now including Chase and Tony they all see she has woken up before any of them could say anything she said : I will go to this session thing with Hannibal only if Tony comes with me since I know Chase has to get back to his own team. Before you protest Tony there is some things I know you need to talk about plus I know you need to talk about some certain person who died a while a go I need to talk about her too.

Before Tony could protest Blair then said : Tony you should go think of this you get to keep an eye on Jenno and make sure she actually cooperates throughout the whole session. Tony you need to talk about the past too it is time to talk about it. No matter what the saying is the past shouldn’t remain in the past but you need to talk about it before it breaks you from the inside outwards when it could've been prevented from happening. 

Jenno then said : Tony I am going to talk about mine due to a few certain people in the spirit plane telling me that I should talk about it since neither of them want to see me breakdown from the inside out. I trust them they are like my big brother and sister before they died and they still are today even though they are not physically around they are watching over me over the pride they still care about all of us. Plus she said that she will give a certain Leader and Deputy Leader of the pride a talking to if they didn’t look after me properly and the person with her agreed to do it with her as much as it would be fun to see I don’t want that it to happen. Plus I know for certain she misses you and Tim.

Tony looks Jenno directly in the eyes he then said : Fine I will do it for her no one else. I am guessing you are doing it for both of them then.  
Jenno said : yes I am they will give me a lecture otherwise don’t fancy one of those in a hurry from them.   
Tony replied saying : good thing too.  
Jenno said : thank you for agreeing to come with me. When even is this session supposed to be anyway?  
Hannibal said : as soon as we get into my office so in 2 minutes time.  
Jenno said : that is fine with me. Since if I have to do this with Hannibal Spence has to do it with Alana. If it is alright with you Alana?  
Alana replied saying : it is good with me come on Spence with me now.  
A minute later Alana and Spence teleported off to her work office to get on with their session.

2 minutes later Tony , Hannibal and Jenno teleported off to inside Hannibal’s office not before Jenno got a hug off Jim , Blair as well as another hug of Chase.   
At exactly 17:10 Jenno , Hannibal and Tony teleported off into Hannibal’s office then a minute later the session began.


	33. Therapy session time with Hannibal for Jenno and Tony

17:11 the therapy session in Hannibal’s office began. Jenno is sitting down on the sofa and Tony is sitting down next to her. Hannibal as usual is sitting down on the chair he normally sits in for any therapy sessions he does when he is not working with Will.   
There is a few minutes of awkward silence between the 3 of them finally someone spoke up and the person who done that is Hannibal he then said : Jenno how are you feeling ?  
Jenno of course is thinking of saying she is fine but then she knows Tony and Hannibal can tell she is not fine so she answered honestly saying : I am tired would rather be asleep right now.   
Hannibal said : I can tell you are tired as soon as this session finishes you can go home to eat then sleep.   
Jenno said : When will the session finish then ?  
Hannibal said : I have to be at a meeting at 19:00 so we have until then together.  
Jenno inside her head thought , oh great even my sessions with Nate didn’t last that long save me now.  
Tony then said : Jenno the quicker you answer his questions honestly the sooner the session can end.  
Jenno said : fine ask away the sooner this is over the better.  
Hannibal said : good right now Jenno tell me in more detail ; how do you feel?  
Jenno in a slightly annoyed tone of voice answered his question saying : I already answered your question about how I feel if you want it in more detail then hypnotise me.  
Jenno crossed her arms she thought to herself I agreed to do this for my benefit doesn’t mean I am going to go spilling my guts about my past.  
Hannibal stood up then moved to stand behind Jenno he then put his hands one on each of her shoulders. Jenno flinched a little bit at the touch.  
Tony noticed that Hannibal is now standing behind them with his hands on either one of Jenno’s shoulders he then said : What are you doing Hannibal?  
Hannibal said : Jenno stated that I would have to hypnotise her to get her to talk about how she feels in detail so that is what I am going to do.

Hannibal then started to massage Jenno’s shoulders he started to talk to her in his calm guide voice with doing that and the massage at the same time he noticed Jenno started to relax and go into a light trance.  
Five minutes later Hannibal suggested Jenno to open her eyes then a minute later Jenno closed her eyes again due to Hannibal suggesting her to sleep. For the next 5 minutes he continued to help guide Jenno into a deeper hypnotic trance. 

At exactly 17:25 Hannibal said : Jenno how do you feel?  
Jenno answered with saying : sad and annoyed.  
Hannibal said: Why do you feel like that Jenno?  
Jenno said : sad due to Alex dying and annoyed due to what happened it reminded of me of all the other times I have seen someone die in front of me wish that would stop happening.  
Hannibal said : what do you wish would stop happening?  
Jenno replied saying : that the people within the pride stop dying in front of me or being killed because of me. I am afraid that everytime someone is killed within the pride I think it is due to me due to my past. Another innocent pride member killed due to me not talking about what happened in my past everytime I hear about another person from the pride killed I wish it was me dead instead of them. I even tried it a few times after the last time it happened but I got saved every single time.

Once Jenno said this there is a few moments silence in the room Tony couldn’t believe what he heard about Jenno trying to kill herself he is happy that people have saved her every time it has happened. But then Tony knows from experience about trying to kill oneself he tried to do it when he was younger but he got saved by his closest friend’s at the time dad who was a Doctor at the time it ended up the doctor adopting him and him living with his closest friend for a very long time he never tried it again.

A minute later Hannibal said : What is in your past which is that bad you think it is your fault that the people that you care about keep getting killed?

Jenno hesitated for a moment she has never told anyone about it but she then thought it is time to tell them about it even though it is not the person I want to tell but Hannibal and Tony will have to do for now so she said : the people who kidnapped me when I was 8 and 16 the people who were looking after me at the time owed them money lots of it due to a gambling debt as well as the people stole drugs of them and they kidnapped me both times for payback but they never killed me since they kind of felt sorry for me but they still did what they did just to make the people who are looking after me at the time feel awful for what they did to them.

Tony said : What drugs did they steal of the people who kidnapped of you?  
Jenno replied saying : it was 2 drugs they are called Mephedron and Ketamine. I think it was those ones there was a lot more mentioned but I can’t remember them. 

Tony looked over at Hannibal who then nodded his head Tony then stood up and went out of the room he then placed a quick call to Hotch and told him about the drugs issue that Jenno just mentioned in the session. After the 5 minute phone call with Hotch Tony entered the office again he sat back down next to Jenno.

Hannibal then said : Jenno tell me about Kate and Alex.  
Jenno said : Ever since I met Kate both her and myself got along really well I hanged out with her as well as Tony and Tim as well as Kate’s sister on some occasions when she wasn’t working even spent some time with just Kate those times were the best we watched movies together , slept over at her place a couple of times , gossiped about life and boys. She managed to get me to watch Casablanca with her she is a bit of a movie expert like Tony is so was Alex. She is like an awesome big sister the best one I could ask for she gives me really good advice too I miss her so much as well as Alex he is an awesome big brother. Chase as well as Blair have somehow ended up in the big brother roles now don’t know how that happened though. Tony and Tim have the cousin role they are awesome ones better than my first cousin is any day of the week. Kate is my strength on bad days she was always around for me to talk to even when she is on a case she always answered her phone to me I kind of depended on her to help me through my bad days well her and Alex that is. Now it seems whenever I have a bad day I end up going to Blair or Chase on some occasions to Jim if he is around as well as Nate they have all been there through the hardest parts of my life since they have known me and I love being around all of them. We may argue but we always find a way back to each other to apologise and make up with each other. 

Tony then said : what role do you think Nate has ?  
Jenno said : Nate has the protection role he is there to protect me when I need it he is like the father in my life which I have never had before and I trust him like a child only would do with their parent. I love him like that too he is one of my only true strengths to help me through the bad and good to be there to support me when I need it the most.

Hannibal moved to in front of Jenno he crouches in front of her he then said : Jenno that is a good thing to have people like them around you to give you what you need right I am going to start to bring you up from hypnosis now back into reality. Counting down from 5 when I get to 1 you will be awake out of hypnosis fully relaxed and refreshed. 5 , 4 , 3 , 2 and 1.

Jenno then opens her eyes she sees Hannibal crouching in front of her she looks directly into his eyes she can tell her eyes are all watery she then falls into him and started to cry Hannibal sits down on the floor with her now wrapped up in his arms talking to her comforting her.   
This continued for the next 10 minutes. Jenno then separated from Hannibal's arms a little bit she then said quietly : Kate and Alex are right I needed to do that. Thanks for being my shoulder to cry on Hannibal.  
Hannibal pulled Jenno into his arms again and gave he gave her a tight hug he then said : anytime Kiddo I am here for you. 

A minute later Jenno separated from his hug then she sits back up on the sofa then gives Tony a hug with her head resting on his shoulder she then said : it feels like you need one of them.   
Tony hugs Jenno back he said : I certainly do.  
For the next 2 minutes Jenno and Tony are hugging each other.  
After the 2 minutes are up they separated from each other's arms and the session continued for the pair.  
The rest of the time in the session Jenno leaned into Tony and she comforted him when he needed to be comforted especially when he decided to talk about Kate.   
At exactly 18:55 the session ended for both Tony and Jenno they both give Hannibal a hug then Tony teleported both of them off home to see their guides.


	34. Therapy session with Alana for Spence

At exactly 17 : 08 Alana and Spence arrived inside her work office.  
Alana sat down in the chair nearest to the sofa she put her laptop bag onto the table in front of her. Spence sat down on the sfa he then said : why do I need to do this for ?  
Alana said : why do you think you need to do it?  
Spence said : Since myself and Jenno have not been getting along with each other and we keep arguing since we are not exactly open with each other about our feelings as well as bits from both our pasts.  
Alana said : Why do you think you have not been open with Jenno?  
Spence said : since I find it hard to be open with people and some things that happened in my past I don't exactly want to talk about to anyone about especially my Senitel I don’t want to have her hear about what I experienced when I was younger. I opened up to someone before but they threw it back in my face.  
Alana said : Who did that too you?  
Spence said : my original mentor at the BAU before Hotch it was a Jason Gideon. He was like my father and mentor before he left to parts unknown without saying goodbye.   
Alana said : tell me about him.  
Spence said : precise being like a father and mentor to me he is the kindest and loyal person I knew at the time then he just up and left the whole team behind all of us were affected by it at the time especially me Rossi suggested for me to talk to someone about it but I didn’t I refused too. Then Rossi was put in charge for a month which the whole team got used to then along came Hotch he then was put in charge for the whole time until 11 months ago when he left after the last shooting case Jenno witnessed was solved. Then I got put in charge at first I didn’t want to be the boss but with a bit of encouragement from the team as well as Hotch I took charge.  
Alana said : How did that make you feel Hotch taking charge after only just getting used to Rossi being in charge?  
Spence said: I was annoyed at first since I was just getting used to Dave being in charge then in came an outsider and took over but after a month myself and the team got used to him being in charge. I liked him taking charge of the team he is good at being the one in charge I wouldn’t have the confidence to take charge of everyone back then.  
Alana said : well you have the confidence now you are a good leader and boss to your team.  
Spence said : I am not a good guide though my Senitel hardly talks to me and we argue a lot more then normal people do. Whenever she has a problem she goes to talk to one of the others not me she has been a lot closer with Blair lately even sleeping on him on occasions or falling asleep in his home office. She has been nearly inseparable from him when he is at home the only time she isn’t near him is when she is playing Crazy craft or is with me. When he is not at home and I am most of the time she is on any of her tech devices , meditating or has gone out to spend time with her friends which most of the time I don’t get invited to go with her.  
Alana said : she may just want time to spend with other people. You are still her guide and from what I have seen you 2 are meant to be together don’t let this case affect your relationship together. All relationships have there ups and down but everything will turn out good in the end just give it time and if it gets any worse talk to Jim , Blair and Hotch I am sure they will act as mediators while you talk it out with each other. You are a good leader and guide Spence with Jenno coming online again as a Shaman she may just need time to get used to it again as she is now a more powerful Senitel with a lot more responsibilities as well as now she has to do a lot more training too. She may play on Crazy craft a lot due to wanting to escape from the stresses of reality. When it comes to spending a lot of time with Blair he is her friend and plus probably most of the time if she is not sleeping she is probably training with him. Have you asked her to go spend time with her and her friends?  
Spence said : No I have not asked her at all I just get told that she is going out to spend time with her friends. Getting Jim , Hotch and Blair involved when it gets worse will be a good idea I can see that happening sooner or rather than later. I am just so tempted to just hand over the case to Morgan so he can run it with Hotch so I can concentrate looking after my Senitel.   
Alana said : If you think that is what you need to do you should discuss it with Hotch and tell him that is going to happen he as well as anyone participating in the case will understand you doing that since you will still be involved in the case but you will be more involved in looking after your Senitel. Even when she may not admit it outright she is definitely affected by this case so are you.  
Spence said : I know I am when I get home I think all of the house lot need to sit down and talk about all of this I need to know where I stand and so does my senitel. She needs to not go lone wolf again it scares me everytime she does that since when she does that I don’t know if she will be coming back or not.  
Alana said : you need to tell her how you feel about her going lone wolf. I know she has done it plenty of times over the years but I think she needs to stop doing that now.   
Spence said : as soon as I get home I will talk to her about it. I am glad she came to see you earlier instead of going completely going Lone wolf on everyone. Thank You for bringing her back to base for me.  
Alana said : you are welcome Spence. Is there anything else you need to talk about?  
Spence said : yes there is quite a bit. What time does this finish ?  
Alana said : It finishes at 18:55 since got a meeting at 19:00.  
Spence looks over at the clock at the wall he sees the time is only 17:40.   
Spence said : still got a while together in this session then.  
Alana said : yes we have. Let's continue while we have the time to discuss what you need to discuss.  
For the time until 18:55 Spence and Alana are having a good conversation about what Spence needs to talk about most of it was about his past as well as his Senitel.  
At exactly 18:55 the session finished and Spence gave Alana a quick hug then he teleported off home to see his house mates and his Senitel.


	35. Arguement between Senitel and Guide / Blair’s talk with Spence

At exactly 18:56 Jenno , Spence and Tony all appeared in the living room once Jenno and Spence see each other there is a bit of tension still remaining between the pair. Tony as well as Blair can still detect the tension between the 2 of them. There is a silence between all of them for a few minutes the first one to speak up is Spence he said : we need to talk about you going lone wolf earlier on.  
Jenno didn’t reply she just walked away she wanted time to think about her session with Hannibal she wanted to meditate and talk to Kate or she wanted to go on Crazy craft she has not fully decided yet.   
Jenno went up into her game room and she shut the door behind her but not a minute late before she could get onto Crazy craft Spence opened the door and himself as well as Blair and Tony came into the room.  
Spence said : as I said before we need to talk about you going lone wolf.  
Jenno in a frustrated tone of voice said : I don’t want to talk about it got a lot of other more important things to think about right now on my own.  
Spence said : I am commanding you to talk about it.  
Jenno argued back saying : really you want to go down that route again. If this continues I am going to go lone wolf properly this time and none of you will find me. Do you really want that to happen?  
Blair said : none of us want that to happen you 2 need to talk about this all. Your arguments are affecting your relationship one of the main reasons is due to this case it is effecting all of us. Spence you need to let someone else from the team to take charge of the case you are to close to it.  
Jenno said : as if he will give up being in charge of it he loves to be in charge as you can tell he tried to command his own Senitel it doesn’t work like that if I want to be commanded to do stuff or talk about stuff I would go see my cousin who I don’t talk to any more he loves bossing people around even his own family and cousins especially me and my oldest cousin. Come to think of it he likes to boss me around too but I don’t care most of the time. So if you will excuse me I am going to go play Crazy craft where no one can boss me around.  
Before Jenno could walk away from everyone Spence gripped her left arm exactly where the cut is.   
When Spence done that Jenno in a low menacing voice said : get off my arm right now it hurts enough as it is.  
Spence didn’t let go of her left arm he just rolled her hoodie sleeve up he then sees the blue camo bandage he then said : why is your arm bandaged for ?  
Jenno said : because it is.  
Spence Didn't like the answer he got from his senitel so he started to take the bandage off her arm. Once the bandage is off he sees the long cut in her arm he said : from the angle this cut is done you did it yourself why!  
Both Blair and Tony could tell that the tension in the room is doing Jenno no good and with the newly discovered cut on her arm which has somehow become bigger from the last time Blair had seen the cut.  
Tony looks over at his guide he then telepathically talked to him saying : I am going to call Dave Rossi and ask him if myself and Jenno can stay there tonight I don’t want to dump her on Nate and Jim again especially when she is in this mood plus I have to talk to him anyway.   
Blair replied telepathically saying: go and call him now I will keep my eye on these 2 just make sure you take her tech bag from my office before you go to see Rossi otherwise she will be even more grumpy than she already is plus it has new bandages in there for her arm and ribs as well as a set of pain medication for her.   
Tony replied saying : ok then will make the call in your office then see you when I come back into the room.  
Tony then exited the room and a minute later he is in Blair’s office with Jenno’s as well as his own tech bag over his shoulder he then placed a call to Rossi.  
5 minutes later the call ended Tony then exited Blair’s office then went back upstairs into the games room. The conclusion of Tony’s call with Rossi is that he is letting the pair stay the night and he will have a talk with both of them as well as feed them his homemade pizza which he knows they will both love to eat.  
At exactly 19:10 Tony entered the game room he sees that the pair are still argueing but Blair is now standing between them he then looks over at tony who then said telepathically to him : Rossi is happy to have me and Jenno for the night it gives you time to talk to Spence.  
Blair replied telepathically saying : good thing too you better go now before it gets any worse.  
Tony comes over to where Jenno is standing he then touches her on the right shoulder before she could say anything Tony teleported both of them out of the room into the living room of a Dr David Rossi.   
Blair’s talk with Spence   
Once Tony and Jenno teleported out the room Spence said : where has Tony taken my Senitel?  
Blair said : they have both gone to spend the night with Rossi since Tony needs to talk to him any way and it is not the best of ideas with Jenno just coming online again as a Shaman to be here with so much tension between you 2 while they are gone we are having a serious talk about it all.   
Spence said : fine I will talk about it all. I just wish Jenno would tell me why she did that too her left arm.  
Blair said : so do I want to know why she did that until she tells us about it there is nothing anyone can do. Until then let's talk about what is going to happen here.  
Spence said : First of all I am going to tell Hotch in the morning that I don’t want to be in charge of the case any more I am getting to close to it and it would be better for one of the others specifically Morgan to take charge with him I need to look after my Senitel she is number one priority.   
Blair said : that is good then Jenno needs to know that you are choosing her over the case when you see her tomorrow morning.  
Spence Said : yes I know. Will tell her first thing tomorrow.  
Blair said : good thing too. Right let's go eat and you need to have some time to meditate then after that we are going to sleep we both have a long day of work ahead of us tomorrow. Blair then exited the room and Spence followed him. For the rest of the evening at home is a peaceful one for both Blair and Spence they both went to bed at 23: 00 and within a minute of each other they are both fast asleep.


	36. Arrival at David Rossi place / Rossi talks with Tony & Jenno

19:12 Jenno and Tony arrived inside Dave livingroom once Jenno sees where she is she thought , oh great just what I needed to be taken to spend the night with the father figure of the whole BAU team would rather be putting up with my cousin then being here.  
Just then Jenno feels a touch on her left arm above the cut with this she refocused on the room a minute later he sees who is touching the arm it is Tony.  
When Tony sees that she has refocused on the room he said : I am going to rebandage that for you then we all need to talk.  
Tony then slowly guided Jenno to the nearest chair he then sat her down he then said : I Am guessing the bandages are in the front pocket of the tech case as usual?  
Jenno didn’t reply to what Tony has asked her she is still a bit dazed. Tony looks over at Dave and gestured him to have a go at getting the answer from Jenno since apart from being his father figure , member of the BAU team he is a guide and Tony hoped that Jenno would respond to a guide’s touch.  
With this simple gesture Dave approached Jenno he then touched Jenno’s right shoulder he then said : Are the bandages in your laptop case as usual ?  
This time Jenno responded to the guide she then said : yeah they are use the blue one to bandage the cut on my left arm.  
Tony went over to the table where he placed her tech case he then opened the front pocket of the tech case he then took the blue bandage out of the case then he done the case back up. Tony then came back over to Jenno he then slowly started to bandage the cut on her left arm.   
Throughout the whole time Dave kept his hand on Jenno’s right shoulder and he talks to her to keep her from going into her own head.  
5 minutes later Tony finished bandaging Jenno’s left arm he then said : it is all done next time the bandage needs changing come to me and I will change it for you.   
Jenno looks Tony directly in the eyes she then said : sure thing Tony.  
Tony gently rolled Jenno’s hoodie sleeve back down over the bandage once he done that Dave took his hand of Jenno’s shoulder he then said : Dinner will be done in 5 minutes. What do you want to drink?  
Tony said : beer for me and no Jenno you can’t drink alcohol or energy drink tonight.  
Jenno didn’t reply with her usual you can’t control what I drink Buckeye statement instead she took her phone out of her pocket she then went onto her drinks app then found the drink she wanted the most right now then 10 seconds later the bottle of Jolly Rancher Blue raspberry soda appeared on her lap.  
Tony and Dave sees the drink Tony then said : I have not seen you drinking them before.  
Jenno replied saying : only started drinking them a week ago there my replacement for energy drink not had one of those for a week today.  
Tony and Rossi both have shocked looks on their faces the first one to recover is Tony he said : I thought I would never see the day your cutting down on those things. Do any of the others know?  
Jenno replied saying : nope not telling them either let them ask me themselves until then don’t tell them. Well Tony you can tell that guide of yours if he hasn’t worked it out already he will then be having a mini celebration he has been trying to get me to cut down on those things for 6 months now.  
Tony said : I don’t blame him. You are now going from an energy drink addiction too a Jolly rancher addiction great.  
Jenno said : it could've been a lot worse. There are Jolly Rancher sweets too so if I am not drinking the soda I will be eating there sweets especially the hard candy Blue Raspberry flavoured ones they are my favorite flavoured ones.  
Tony said : you know my guide will go nuts with you eating too many sweets right.  
Jenno said : I know but he can’t stop me that easily it's either Jolly Rancher stuff or energy drink I think he will choose the first option over the second one.  
Dave said : either one he chooses he will still find a way for you to cut down on those things.  
Jenno said : I know he will he can try all he wants. If I mention the chance of going Lone wolf if he pesters me too much about it he will stop doing it. Well hopefully he does.  
Tony said : He probably won’t he will just put a 24 / 7 guard on you or ship you off to Bondi since he knows that you will not attempt to escape under the care of anyone on Steve’s team or Chase.  
Jenno dipped her head when Tony mentioned Chase knowing the inevitable blush that would appear when he is mentioned.   
Both Tony and Dave noticed the blush neither of them said anything but they both guessed by that blush Jenno likes Chase.   
Just then there is a noise of alarm from the kitchen area Dave went into the kitchen he then turned the alarm off on his phone he then opens the oven door he then gets the pizza out he then said : Tony and Jenno dinner is done.  
Both Tony and Jenno entered the kitchen Dave served all 3 of them up pizza and then they all sat back down in the livingroom.  
For the next 10 minutes all of them are eating their dinner Jenno is on her phone at the same time is watching the newest Roman Atwood vlogs he is currently her favorite youtuber along with Sam and Nia she would normally have her earphones in and block the whole world out while watching his vlog but she couldn’t be bothered to get her earphones from her tech case so she just watched the vlog she didn’t care about Tony or Dave hearing what she is watching.  
When the vlog started playing Tony and Dave recognised the voice from the video she is watching they both smiled at eachother Tony telepathically said to Dave , well atleast she has found something decent to watch unlike her usual stuff she watches even though she hasn’t met him in person he will be a good influence for her.  
Dave replied telepathically saying , I agree with you there figlio I remember some certain other person who likes watching his vlogs as well as Sam and Nia ones.  
Jenno then said out loud : you know I can detect when people are talking telepathically about me now and yes I do watch the other vlog which Tony watches too they are awesome at vlogging so is Roman.   
Dave said : wow I can tell you are going to be a very strong Shaman once you have started training with Jim and Blair after this case finishes.  
Jenno thought to herself , more likely if I may just go see that cousin of mine who I don't talk to that often and spend time with him as well as his other housemates instead of training straight away after the case is finished but then I could easily ask the person who he lives with if he could do some training with me while I am there since himself as well as his Senitel and my cousin himself are a Shaman.  
Jenno didn’t reply to what Dave said she continued to watch the vlog and eat her pizza.  
19 : 30 Jenno has finished eating her food just as the vlog just finished she then stood up she put the drink bottle she has on the floor then she takes her plate into the kitchen then puts i n on the side.  
A minute later she returned into the living room she then grabbed her tech case then brought it back to the chair she previously vacated to take her plate into the kitchen.  
Jenno then undone the case she took out her laptop as well as noise isolation headphones.  
Jenno then placed the case onto the floor then she put then plugged her earphones into her phone then found the song she wanted to listen to which is called Crazy = Genius she pressed then pressed play.  
Jenno then turned her laptop on both Tony and Dave knew that with Jenno now putting her headphones on as well as her laptop on their is no chance of getting her to pay attention to either of them unless she wanted to.   
5 minutes later Jenno is sitting on private messenger she messaged the cousin she has not talked too for a month that very day she sees he is online so she sent him a message saying , do you know about the case I am currently involved in?  
AJ replied through messenger saying , Yes I have TK told me he thought I should know. You are a Shaman now means you need Shaman training. Who you going to go for it?  
Jenno replied , Jim and Blair have offered to do it but I am not sure since they will start after the case has finished to be honest either way this case goes I am going to spend some time away from my guide he is doing my head in. Had to do a therapy session with Hannibal and got taken to Rossi’s tonight by Tony since myself and my guide had another argument it is apparently not good for a newly online Shaman to be in such a tense environment.   
Jenno sent that message to AJ he replied 2 minutes saying , you are always welcome here after the case is finished we will keep you hidden from anyone who you want to be hidden from until you decide you don’t want to be hidden any more. Even when we don’t get on the best of times but you are family and family look after each other even when they are not in the same pride as you. You know if you go Lone wolf TK as well as the whole pride will go nuts.  
Jenno replied to Aj’s message saying , I know they will but I need to do something for me they are not the rulers of my life I am a member of the pride and I don’t like to be controlled no matter who it is. I may tell one person where I have disappeared off too if he is lucky.  
Aj replied saying , just let me know when the case is finished and I will make sure there is homemade pizza at home for you to eat as well as a good supply of Jolly rancher Blue raspberry soda and sweets. Who would you tell where you are ?  
Jenno replied saying , good thing too I hope your housemates don’t me invading the house when it happens. Probably Chase or Super seal not decided yet maybe even both of them. How did you know I like those things?  
Aj replied saying , I have my sources and good thing too chase is a good influence on you plus come to think of it he is a Shaman now too so you know he could come do the training with you if you do some while you stay with me and the duo. No the housemates won’t mind they miss you alot. I told them a bit about the case they wanted to help but I told them not too since if you need their help you would seek them out.  
Jenno replied saying to AJ through messenger , I will talk to Aj sometime tomorrow and see what he says since I know he will now not leave me alone after he had to get me out of my own head earlier on. Thanks for offering to let us stay if it happens I will let you know or one of your budding house mates who you now have to tell that myself as well as Chase could make a sudden appearence have fun with that by the way.

Meanwhile Tony and Dave are having a conversation together about Jenno and Spence Tony said : I wonder how my guide is getting on with Spence?  
Dave said : hopefully he is talking some sense into him and by how fast Jenno is typing as well as her starting to relax a bit it seems that she is talking to someone she actually wants to talk too.   
Tony said : I could find out who it is but then she deserves her privacy since whoever she is talking to a part from relaxing here is cheering her up which is a good thing.   
Dave said : What is the plan tomorrow after her and Hotch get back from the LA centre ?  
Tony said : Hotch is not taking to the centre now he is having a meeting with Spence instead he has asked Chase to take her he agreed to it.   
Dave said : that is good then since she will actually do as she is told with Chase being with her. I just hope she cooperates anyway I wouldn’t want to be her if she didn’t cooperate with either Kyle or Alex.  
Tony said : neither would I those 2 are quite strict and they are not afraid to give Jenno a talking to if she doesn’t cooperate.  
Jenno even with her noise isolation headphones on she could hear the discussion between Tony and Dave she is glad Chase is coming to the centre with her tomorrow instead of Hotch and she would so not disobey him in a hurry. 

Aj replied to Jenno’s message saying , I have just told the housemates and they don’t mind if they have you as well as Chase invading the house for a while. They both will help train your’s as well as Chase’s Shaman skills if you both want too I will help out too anything to help my kiddo of a cousin and the person she has a friend fancy off.  
Jenno replied saying through messenger to Aj, How do you know that only one person got told about that when she was alive?  
Aj messaged Jenno back saying , I can tell whenever I talk about him you avoid looking at me or whoever else mentions him. Does he know?  
Jenno replied to the message saying , hopefully not I would not go out with him he is like my big brother who looks after me protects me , cares for me and I care about him too. You never tell anyone about this you hear me AJ!  
Aj replied to Jenno through messenger saying , I hear you kiddo I will not tell anyone I promise you that right I better get back to doing paperwork which I love so much doing.  
Jenno a message to Aj saying , ha ha have fun doing the paperwork will talk to you soon. Not the only one who hates doing any paperwork got my own to do but at least mine is more interesting.   
Aj replied on messenger saying , I am guessing that is writing you shooting of a close friend book. When are you publishing that book anyway?  
Jenno replied to Aj on messenger saying , whenever the book is finished which won’t be for at least another 2 months maybe longer I have decided an ending just got to work on the chapters before the official ending of the first book. I have got a few ideas on the second book as well as a possible title too. Will be bringing the book stuff with me when I come to yours so I can work on it . Your house lot as well as you may even get too look at some of the chapters before it is officially released.   
Jenno then sent the message to her cousin Aj she then looks at the time on her laptop it is   
20 :30 she then sent the last message of the night to Aj she put , will talk to you soon gonna go play Crazy craft for a bit need to escape from reality further and that game is the best to do it.   
Jenno sent the message to Aj who replied saying on messenger, have fun no playing it too late I don’t want to find out from my youngest house mate that you have been sitting on that game until gone midnight or I will be giving you a you should not sit up too late playing on games lecture.  
Aj sent the message to Jenno then logs out of messenger then he spent the rest of his evening until 23 : 00 doing his paperwork not before telling his youngest housemate to make sure Jenno went off the Crazy craft server they are on before midnight. Of course the young house mate agreed to do it but he said to Aj : It will be hard to get her off before then I will try my best she has been on the game later than midnight before.  
Aj replied saying : what is her latest time being on that game?  
Youngest house mate said : 20:00 until 8 am.  
Before Aj could rant at his youngest house mate who happens to be a Senitel about how late his cousin is spending on a game the young house mate is out of the room Aj is in and is now in the bedroom sitting on on the bed on his laptop waiting for it to load so he could go on Crazy craft to spend time with Jenno and to warn her off her cousin's upcoming rant about the amount of time she spends on the private Crazy craft server she shares with him as well as his Guide and Will. 

At exactly 22 : 30 Tony came over to Jenno he sees she is now sitting on Crazy craft he sees she is talking to one of the players who are on the server with her. Jenno then sees the tall figure standing in front of her she then took her headphones off he then said : bedtime you we all have an early start tomorrow.  
Jenno messaged the players on the Crazy craft server saying , right I have been ordered to come off the game for the night bedtime apparently will talk to you lot later tomorrow.  
All of the players on the server messaged her night then Jenno turned off her laptop and phone she then passed them both to Tony .  
Tony has a puzzled look on his face when she gave him the tech she then said : If I have them tonight I will end up staying on them until gone midnight and I don’t fancy the you should not stay on tech gone midnight when you have an early morning start lecture. Plus with me being awake gone midnight and not having energy drinks at the moment as much as I normally would I will be extremely grumpy and snappy in the morning otherwise and I don’t fancy pissing off the head of the pride ,Hotch as well as Blair any more than I already have.  
Dave said : good thing too right Jenno the bedroom is this way.Tony you can have your room.  
Tony put Jenno’s tech in her tech case then took it to the bedroom he usually has to sleep in then shuts the door behind him.  
Jenno followed Rossi too the room she would be using for the night. Jenno noticed the room is next door to Rossi’s room. Jenno then said : is this a coincidence or is the room I am sleeping in next to your one?  
Rossi said : yes my room is next to your one and no it is not a coincidence.   
Jenno said : that is good then right I better get some sleep. Can you or Tony wake me up in the morning since normally rely on my alarm on my phone but since Tony has got it I have to be woken up by someone.  
Dave replied saying : sure thing Jenno see you in the morning.  
Before Jenno or even Rossi went into the rooms to sleep Jenno looked down at the floor in front of them she then said : I know this may sound a bit weird but is it possible I could have a hug?  
Rossi moves closer to Jenno then brings her into his arms for a hug which Jenno relaxes into. A minute later they both separated from the hug and they both went into their own rooms to sleep in for the night. At exactly 23:00 all is quiet in the Rossi household everyone is fast asleep and getting the rest they need before another long day at work the next day.


	37. Next morning at home / David Rossi place

Following morning at home with Blair & Spence  
7 am the next morning Blair entered the kitchen he sees that Spence is already up and ready for work Blair wondered how long he has been up of course he knows today is going to be a hard day for both Jenno and Spence since they both have to see each other again he just hoped it would not end up in another arguement.  
When Spence noticed Blair is in the kitchen he said : hey Blair I have just made a fresh batch of coffee you can have some if you want.  
Blair went over to the coffee pot and he poured some in his cup which is in front of the coffee maker he then sat down at the table opposite Spence he then said : thanks for the coffee. You and Jenno need to talk today preferably without arguing with each other.   
Spence said : I know we do the argument part well don’t see that happening the only time she doesn’t argue with me she has had an energy drink but come to think of it I have not seen her drinking any of those for just over the past week now. Could she have finally stopped drinking those things?  
Blair replied saying : she might of done or only drink them when she is not around any of us. Hope she has stopped drinking them though it may just be with drawl from them if she has stopped drinking them or has just cut down on them.  
Spence said : I hope she has stopped drinking those things completely they were doing her no good at all. If she has done it could explain her mood but come to think of it she has actually listened to you since you have been trying to stop or cut down her intake of those things for over 6 months now.  
Blair replied saying : it would be good to know if she has stopped completely she may of actually listened to me for once when it comes to what she drinks. She doesn’t apply the you are not the boss of what I eat and drink statement or the ruler of my life statement like she usually uses when we ask or tell her to do something she doesn’t want to do.  
Spence said : she has not used either of those ones for a while now I am a bit surprised she didn’t use them yesterday.   
Blair said : me too. I think everyone with us at the time is a bit surprised at that too but come to think of it she doesn’t use the phrase around Chase all the times i have been with them when they are hanging out together I wonder why that is.   
Spence replied saying : I have no idea why. One of us could ask him why she doesn’t use that phrase around him but then would he tell any of us though.  
Blair said : probably not since him and Jenno are quite close friends with each other at the moment.  
Spence replied saying : I have noticed that since when he appeared in the meeting yesterday he was the only one who managed to get her out of her own head she even fell asleep on him after she came out of her own head she stayed in his arms and he kept his arms around her like protecting her the only other one I know who does that was Alex and on some occasions Nate does it too.  
Blair said : when Kate was around she done it too I think she still misses Kate a lot as well as Alex. She seemed to relax into Blair yesterday before we got Chase in to get her out of her own head it is possible to summon people who have died onto the spirit plane so she could have summoned Kate and Alex onto the plane and they talked to her to calm her down as well as talk some sense into her.  
Spence said : that is a possibility I hope that is what happened. What can we have for breakfast? ; since we all have to be in the office for 8 : 30 this morning and you still need to get ready.  
Blair said : there is bacon we could have but you would be cooking it while I get ready.  
Spence went over to the fridge he then got the bacon out he then shut the fridge door he then closes the fridge door he then walks over to the grill and puts the bacon on a tray and turned the grill on he then put the tray of bacon in the grill so they can start cooking.  
Blair at the time is getting ready in the room he shares with Tony he then turns his phone on the first time that day then a minute later he received a message from Tony the message said , Rossi managed to calm her down last night she didn’t talk alot she ended up playing Crazy craft most of the night after she finished talking to someone don’t know who it was but the person obviously cheered her up so she may be less grumpy today by the way keep all energy drinks away from her she has stopped drinking them for now but she is now eating and drinking Jolly rancher stuff instead. Your moaning at her to stop drinking those things actually worked for once.  
Once Blair finished reading the message he is happy that Jenno has finally listened to him and stopped drinking them for now any way that does definitely explains the mood she has been in lately.   
Blair didn’t reply to Tony ‘s message he turned his phone screen off then continued getting ready for a very long day at work which he hopes there will be no arguments that day but he knows in the back of his head he is asking for a miracle. He will have to keep a close eye on Jenno as well as Spence when they are around each other that day.  
At 7 : 20 Blair goes downstairs into the kitchen at the time Spence is serving up breakfast.  
For the rest for the time before they left the house at 8 : 25 the pair are eating breakfast as well as discussing about the case.  
At exactly 8 : 25 both Blair and Spence exited the house and teleported into the BAU bullpen ready for another long hard day at work.

Following morning at David Rossi place

At exactly 7 am Dave entered the room Jenno is sleeping in she is still asleep he observes her from the doorway for a minute he sees how peaceful she looks he knows that day will be a very hard one for her he just hopes there is no arguments between her and anyone else involved in the investigation especially with her guide but he doesn’t count on the day day being free of arguments.   
A minute later Dave approaches the sleeping Senitels bed he then woke her up. A minute later Jenno opens her eyes she sees Dave she then said : thanks for waking me up.  
Dave replies saying : you are welcome you need to get ready breakfast will be done in 10 minutes.  
Jenno said : what have we got for breakfast?  
Dave replied saying : bacon and sausage baguette if you are quick enough.  
Jenno got out of bed to quickly and of course that coursed her to get pain from her ribs she tried to hide the pain but Rossi detected it he then said : along with having bacon for breakfast you will be taking your pain medication morning.  
Jenno replied saying : I can’t take them they will me me fall asleep otherwise and I am supposed to go to the centre this morning I don’t exactly fancy crashing out in the director’s of the LA centre’s office in a hurry. Done it before not again.  
Dave replied saying : wouldn’t blame you but you are still taking them or have I got to get Chase or Steve round to make you take those things?  
Jenno replied saying : no you don’t I will take them but I blame you if I end up falling asleep and get a lecture about falling asleep in an important meeting.  
Dave replied saying : fine by me. Come on get ready breakfast will be done soon.  
Dave then exited the bedroom he then shut the door behind him.  
At exactly 7 : 20 Jenno entered the kitchen area she sees Tony and Rossi serving up breakfast. Jenno sees her tech case on the table as well as 2 bottles of Blue raspberry Jolly rancher soda and bag of Blue raspberry jolly rancher sweets she then said : are these for me ?  
Tony turned around he sees where Jenno is looking on the table he then said : yes they are for you the sweets are for later on once you get back from the centre as well as the other bottle of jolly rancher drink since you like them so much.  
Tony then put Jenno’s breakfast in front of her.  
Jenno said : thanks you 2 for breakfast and for the Jolly rancher stuff.  
Tony said : you are welcome you are taking those pain medication of yours i can tell you are in pain from your ribs. You have to take them hear or it will be Blair making sure you take them before you go to the LA centre with Chase.  
Jenno replied saying : fine I will take them knowing my luck I will end up falling asleep when I get into the directors of the LA centre but come to think of it with me being asleep they can’t question or bug me.  
Tony said : they will do they will just wait until you wake up.  
Jenno said : they probably will do. As long as they don’t piss me off too much I will not go lone wolf on them.  
Tony said in his commanding not to be messed with tone of voice saying : you are not going lone wolf again for a while all the pride especially your guide get worried that one day you do that you will never return he is a mess when you go lone wolf and leave him behind.  
Jenno looks Tony directly in the eyes she then said : as long as no one pisses me off so much it causes me to go Lone wolf none of you will have to worry about it. If I go lone wolf again well this time it will be a lot harder to find me and I will not return until I want to or am ready to.   
With saying this she continues to eat her breakfast in silence while Tony and Dave continued to talk telepathically they know they both have to warn the teams about her possibly going lone wolf again which will happen if someone pisses her off beyond belief. They know that only a few people could stop her going Lone wolf when she really wants too and those people are actually Chase as well as the whole of the Bondi Joint task force especially Steve. For the rest of the time until all of them are due at the office Jenno is sitting on her phone on private messenger talking to Scott who is a conservator that works for Kyle and Alex at the LA Senitel and Guide centre ; Dave as well as Tony are having a telepathic talk with each other about the case as well as how to stop an impending argument between the newly online Alpha Senitel Shaman and her guide. At exactly 8:25 everyone in the Rossi house hold teleported to the BAU bullpen with everything they needed for the very long hard day of work ahead of them.


	38. Arrival in BAU bullpen / Talk between Spence & Hotch

At 8 : 26 that morning Spence , Jenno , Blair , Tony and Dave arrive in the bullpen once Jenno sees her guide she turned her back on him she is not going to talk to him for the day if she can get away with it she is pretty mad with him still. Everyone in the bullpen at the time noticed this they all knew they would have to put up with an argument sometime today if Jenno kept ignoring her guide.   
A minute later the members of the Joint Bondi task force arrived in the bullpen so did Chase when Jenno sees the team she walks over to them she then gave Chase a hug he then hugged her back he can tell she is a bit stressed out before he could ask why she is feeling that Spence then said : where is my hug Jenno ?  
Jenno didn’t reply at all she moved from hugging Chase to hugging Steve he noticed she is a bit stressed out by being in the bullpen so he tightened her hug with him a little bit with that slight tightening Jenno looks him directly in the eyes for a brief moment she then laid her head back into a more comfortable position on Steve’s shoulder.  
Everyone in the bullpen noticed she has still has not answered her guide with this happening Spence started to approach her with this happening the whole of Steve’s team stand round him and Jenno they all know how stressed out she is from being here in the bullpen. Chase stood in front of Steve he then said : don’t come any closer Spence you have already caused enough problems as it is I know about the argument you 2 had last night it did her no good at all I can say is if some certain cousin of hers was here he would be giving you a kick up the ass and he is a lot worse than the other cousin she has and I have only met him twice now but he is extremely protective of Jenno here. So back off before I end up calling him and once he finds out about the arguments you 2 have had Jenno will be removed from the situation and will be staying with him.   
Jenno turned her head enough so she can be heard she then said : he already knows about all of them he told me I could stay with him as well as his housemates if the arguments get worse I might actually take him up on his offer he has also offered you to stay too if you want to Chase he thinks you're a good influence for me.   
Chase then said : if you go stay with him I will come too only for a little while though my SFA will be fine to take charge while I stay with you and your cousin. Do his house mates know?  
Jenno replied saying : yes they do they are looking forward to it if it happens. Plus they would give Spence or anyone else in the pride a kick up the ass as well as a talking too if they piss me off. His house mates are ones you don’t want to mess with either they are even more protective of me then my own cousin and that is saying something.  
Jim said : I thought you and that cousin are not talking to each other?   
Jenno said : we are now have been for the past year on and off we talked for the first time last night it has been a month since last time we talked to each other since he has been busy with work and I have been busy with book work and playing Crazy craft on the server which I share with 3 soon to be 4 other people 2 of them are his house mates.   
Hotch looked at Jenno with one of his interested looks he then said : what book are you working on?  
Jenno went out of Steve’s arms she stayed standing next to him she then said : Shooting of a Close friend book.  
Kono said : wait a minute I have heard about that book it is the second book in a possible 3 book series the author hasn’t officially decided whether to do another book yet. Even Though the book she wrote about a character named Jenno and the shock of coming online as a Alpha Senitel and finding her bond mate then the start of her relationship with him. I have read the book it is so good I am wondering when the new one will be realised. Would actually like to meet the author of the book to sign my copy of the first book.  
Jenno said : well you are looking at her and the new book will be coming out in 3 months time still got to finish it and the answer to there being a third book yes there will be.  
Everyone looks at Jenno with a shock look on their faces since all of them have read the book they all thought it is a really good book and they are all looking forward to the new book coming out.   
Hotch is the first one to recover from this new piece of information he then said : Jenno you are due at the centre in 5 minutes you 2 might as well go now and Jenno you behave or I will be giving you a lecture later on so will Blair as well as Jim I can imagine.  
Jenno said : of course I will behave just this once. Come on Chase lets get this paska over with.   
Chase knew what that work meant but he didn’t say anything neither did Nate or anyone else who knows what that word translates into.   
Jenno took of her tech case she then took out her Jolly rancher drink she then put it into her pocket she then did the tech case pocket up then gives it to Steve she then said : look after this until I get back and no raiding what I have got in there.  
Steve said : as long as there are no energy drinks in there I won't since you are not supposed to have those things while on medication.  
Jenno said : there is only Jolly rancher stuff in there and I have not had an energy drink in over a week. Now let's go Chase I have an appointment to keep with the moody duo.  
After Jenno said that she put her hand on Chase’s shoulder then she teleported them off into the Director’s of the LA S & G centre office. Once everyone in the bullpen got over the shock of Jenno not drinking energy drink they all got on with some work.

Before Hotch could exit the bullpen Spence said to him : Hotch can I talk to you in your office.  
Hotch looks over at Spence he then said : sure Spence come with me and we will talk now.   
2 minutes later they are both sitting in his office with the office door closed and then the talk between them began.

Talk between Spence and Hotch

A few minute of silence between Hotch and Spence happened once they sat down in the office the first one who spoke up is Spence he then said : I can’t run this case anymore I still want to be involved but this is affecting the relationship between myself and my Senitel a lot it is causing too many arguments I know you decide who works a case with you but I recommend it to be Morgan he is ready to help lead the case with your guidance that is. I need to be here for my Senitel so far I have not done that to the best of my abilities.  
Hotch contemplated in his head what to say to Spence since he knew he has been waiting for this to happen since the start of the case but he is happy now that Spence is putting his Senitel first at last he then said : Thank You for letting me know what is going to happen Spence once we finish in here I will tell the team with you.  
Before Spence could exit the office Hotch said : not so fast Spence I heard from that cousin of Jenno’s about the arguments you 2 keep having he will not get involved for now but if it happens again he will get involved and he is not the most cooperative person in the world and he will cause havoc if any one no matter how much Jenno cares about them causes harm to her no matter if it is physical or psychological harm. So my best advice is try not to cause a scene in the bullpen again at all during this case or argue with your Senitel all her cousins know very powerful people and are very powerful themselves especially the cousin who she doesn’t talk to once he finds out someone has harmed her in any way at all he will come storming in and take her away from the person or people doing this I have met him once before and when I mentioned Jenno he said that he will come after anyone who harms her no matter who they are. So don’t piss of your Senitel or Chase and the Bondi Joint task force due to my knowledge they all have connections with all 3 of her cousins they are all well liked by all of them too especially by her middle cousin.  
Spence replied saying : thanks for the warning Hotch. I will go get on with some work in my office while you tell the team the news.  
Both Hotch and Spence exited the office and Hotch entered the bullpen to tell the team about Morgan now being in charge of the case with him while Spence entered his office he shut the door behind him he then walked over to his desk. Spence then sat down on his desk chair he then put his head down on his desk and he closed his eyes he decided to centre himself for bit to calm down he thought how could I cause so much harm to my own Senitel I should apologise to her when she comes back I can’t live without her. 5 minutes later he is asleep all he hopes is that Jenno is willing to talk to him again and forgive him for the arguments he caused between them.


	39. Arrival in LA Senitel & Guide centre Director’s office

At exactly 8 : 45 Jenno and Chase arrived in Kyle and Alex’s office once she sees the 2 director’s Jenno said : I have something to tell you both.  
Kyle said : what do you need to tell us?  
Jenno said : I became a Shaman yesterday afternoon and I have not had an energy drink in over a week now so do give me a lecture now since I am due one or more from both of you.  
Both Kyle and Alex stayed silent for a minute the first one to speak out of the 2 is Kyle he then said : I am happy that you have given up drinking those things but not telling us you have become a Sheman on the same day you became one in unacceptable especially when you are injured. Well since you are here you are having a check up with Brad to check if you coming online again as a Shaman has caused any worsening of your current injuries.  
Jenno said : they have not worsened.  
Alex said : how can you tell?  
Jenno said : because I can. I know my injuries better than anyone.  
Kyle in a frustrated tone of voice said : Brad is checking those injuries over and that is final.   
Just before Jenno could protest any further there is a knock on the office door.  
Kyle said : come in.  
Just then the door opened and in came Brad when he sees Jenno he said : What is wrong with her? Apart from her current injuries of course.  
Jenno said : nothing is wrong. I am fine.  
Just then Jenno winched in pain before she could hide she is in pain Brad said : well from the feeling of pain I just detected you are not fine you are coming with me so I can check your injuries over.   
Jenno said : no way I am fine.  
Kyle said : no you are not Jenno go get checked over by Brad or do I need to get Steve or Danno here to help Chase drag your newly online Shaman self over to Brad’s office.  
Brad glared at Jenno he then said : Jenno I thought you are only an Alpha Senitel not an Alpha Senitel Shaman. When did you become a Shaman ?  
Jenno didn’t reply to Brad’s question so Alex answered for her he said : yesterday afternoon.  
Brad glared at Jenno even harder Jenno flinched at the constant people staring at her Brad said : this is even more of a reason Jenno you have to be checked out by me. Are you going to come freely or are we all going to have to drag you to my office?  
Jenno didn’t reply Chase then put his hand on her right shoulder when he did that Jenno looked directly into his eyes she could see the concern in his eyes.  
Jenno looked away from his eyes a few seconds later then she took her drink out of her pocket she then drinks some of it then a minute later she done the bottle lid up she gave it to Chase too look after.   
She then looks in his eyes again once she done that she still sees the concern in his eyes this time without breaking eye contact with him she said : fine I will do this paska thing with Brad the sooner this is over the sooner I can get back to my book or Crazy craft not decided yet.  
Brad said : good choice Jenno follow me please you to Chase since I know she will be more cooperative with you being in the office for the duration of the examination.  
Brad then exited the office followed by Jenno and Chase who shut the door behind him.  
Once the office door to the Director’s office shut Kyle said : well it looks like we have someone else who Jenno will do as she is told for.   
Alex said : good thing too. She would do as she is told for him he is Super Seal's cousin after all and Jenno does as she is told for him as well as the whole of his team and now his cousin too.   
Right let’s get on with some work just incase we are needed in Brad’s office but with Chase in there we hopefully won’t be needed.  
2 minutes later both Kyle and Alex got on with their paperwork and 5 minutes later another examination of Jenno’s injuries in Dr Brad Pitt’s office began.


	40. Examination in Dr Brad Pitt’s office

At exactly 8 :55 Jenno , Brad and Chase entered Brad’s office Brad shut the door behind them all Jenno sat down on the examination table Chase stood next to her Jenno then said : can we get this over with already.  
Brad said : the quicker you cooperate the quicker it will be over with and you can get back to your laptop.  
Jenno said : what do I get in reward for cooperating?  
Chase said : I will not give you a lecture about you spending that long amount of time on crazy craft 3 months ago I know some certain guide as well as house lot and Leader as well as Deputy leader of the pride will enjoy giving you a lecture about that. I will tell a certain cousin and his mate about it too.   
Jenno challengingly said : you wouldn’t and how did you find out about it? You were not even on the server at the time.  
Chase said : I have my sources.  
Jenno said : how about I cooperate , you don’t tell anyone about it saving me getting lectured about it and my guide as well as both leader and deputy leader leave me alone until after I have eaten lunch. Since I know I have to have at least you or Blair around to make sure I don’t rip some certain persons head off if he pisses me off again.   
Chase said : deal plus I will throw in a hug from me too.  
Jenno said : I want a hug of your cousin and his fiery grumpy blond Senitel of his then we have a deal.   
Chase said : I will phone him now but I will go out of the room for this so Brad can start the examination without me you better behave I will only be outside the room making the call.  
Jenno said : sir yes sir.  
Chase then gave Jenno a glare but Jenno could detect his amusement coming off him he then exited the room he closed the door behind him he then placed a call to his cousin.  
As soon as Chase shut the office door behind him Brad said : Jenno you know the routine.  
Jenno first rolled her left hoodie sleeve up Brad sees the bandage now covering more of a surface then his one originally did he then said : you have a bigger bandage on your arm why is that?  
Jenno hesitated for a moment she is not really sure she wants to tell Brad what happened. Brad slowly undone the bandage. Once the whole bandage is off he noticed the previous small cut has turned into a larger cut he sees that it is not too deep so it still caused pain but it doesn’t need stitching he then looks at Jenno to ask how it happened Jenno then said : do you remember that time you had to rescue me after doing something when I was 18 years old?  
Brad then thought back to that time with Jenno when she was 18 years old it was when she was in hospital under his care due to pneumonia she tried to end it all with a scalpel which was accidently left in the room she harmed herself luckily for Jenno at the time Brad came into the room a minute later he noticed her arm bleeding then noticed the scalpel with her blood on the floor as well as her left arm bleeding. He managed to stop the bleeding a minute later. He saved her that time from then on throughout the rest of the time she is in hospital Brad as well as his staff kept a close eye on her as well as the whole of the Smile More pride she is in which she only became a part off a year ago they all took turns to keep an eye on her and Nate kept a close eye on Jenno even though they were not the best of friends right at that point but he still cared about her a lot even when she did piss him off so much a couple of months ago and they have not talked since then but she is family after all his family they look after their own.   
A minute later Brad said : yes I do remember that time. What caused it to happen this time?  
Jenno said : stress as well as my guide doing my head in. I talked to Aj last night I told him about the arguments he offered for me to come stay with him and his house mates after the case is finished. I am so tempted to just go lone wolf and stay with them for a while. Even though himself and his housemates are a bit overprotective of me but I can see their point of why they are like that. Plus the flashbacks are back again not told any one about it well now I have I have told you.   
Jenno then looked towards the floor she then looks at the floor. Brad gently lifts her head up so he could get eye contact with her with this happening Jenno slightly leaned into his touch Brad then said : Will you tell me about the flashbacks once I have finished examining you ?  
Jenno said : yeah I will since it is you.  
Brad said : thank you Jenno. I am going to bandage that arm for you using the blue camo bandage which I have reserved for but you but promise me one thing don’t do this again if you feel like doing it contact me or one off the others tell them what is happening we will come to you to help you if I can’t come myself I will send someone else who you trust a lot and from what I can tell you trust Chase the most right now.  
Jenno said : I promise Brad.  
Brad then let go of Jenno’s face he then puts his arms around her giving her a much needed hug he can tell she is close to having a breakdown he knows she is resisting to have one he just hopes she has one soon she needs to she needs to let go off all the hurt she is holding inside.  
A minute later they separated from the hug and Brad got the Blue camo bandage off the table next to him he then started to bandage Jenno’s left arm.  
At 9 : 15 Chase came back into Brad’s office he sees that Jenno is being very cooperative with Brad he then said : both Steve and his fiery grumpy blonde Senitel agreed to give you a hug when you come back from the centre. Danno didn’t like the fiery grumpy bit but Steve thought it is amusing I presume he will be getting a lecture about it later on.   
Jenno said : knowing my luck I will be too for coming up with it. Save me now. Would of loved to see both Steve and Danno’s faces when you mentioned that to them.  
Chase said : so would I.   
For the next 20 minutes Brad is doing Jenno’s examination and throughout the whole of it she cooperated for the whole time. Both Brad and Chase are glad that the kiddo cooperated for a change.  
At exactly 9 : 35 the examination is finished before Chase could say anything Jenno said : you can go back to the office now Chase I am going to talk to Brad for a bit if you get asked where I am tell who ever it is I am having a private consult with Wolverine and I will be back when it is over.  
Chase said : ok then I will tell whoever asks about where you are for you. Do you want your hug from me now or when you get back to the base ?  
Jenno said : can I have one now and one when I get back to the base ?  
Chase came over to Jenno and he gently wrapped his arms around her Jenno then rested her head against his shoulder he then said : you can have a hug both times.  
For the next 5 minutes Jenno stayed leaning into Chase. Before he left he said : I will leave you to your private consult with Wolverine and will see you when you get back to base.  
At 9 : 40 Chase exited the office not before giving Brad a hug too so he would not feel left out.  
After Chase left the office Jenno got off the examination table she then went over to the sofa in Brad’s office she then sat down on the sofa and Brad sat down next to her and then private consult between the 2 friends began.


	41. BAU bullpen / Jenno returns to base

At exactly 9 : 50 Chase entered the bullpen area where his cousin’s team is after getting himself some coffee when Steve sees him without Jenno he said : Where is Jenno?  
Chase said : she is having a private consult with wolverine she will come back when it has finished. Anything new happen while I was keeping an eye on the kiddo who cooperated with Brad throughout the whole examination.  
Steve said : nope nothing new at all. I checked in Jenno’s tech case to make sure there is no energy drink in there and there wasn’t one there was only Jolly rancher Blue raspberry chard candy packet and a bottle of the same flavoured soda. How did the centre lot react to her becoming a Shaman and not telling them the same day?  
Chase said : Kyle told her off about her not telling them about it but after a while it was left alone.   
Just then Kensi and Deeks came over to the team Kensi then said : Hetty , Blair and Nate would like to have a talk with you in the conference room.  
Chase said : give me 2 minutes then I will come.  
Deeks said : Where is Jenno?  
Chase said : having a private consult with Wolverine she will be back when it has finished.  
For the next 5 minutes Chase is on the phone checking in with his SFA who is currently in charge of the team until he returns to take charge again.   
At exactly 9 : 55 Chase is finished on the phone he gives Steve a quick update on what is going on back at base.  
Then at 10 : 00 he exited the area of the bullpen he was in he followed Kensi and Deeks to the conference room once he got to the room he entered it he sees Hetty , Blair and Nate sitting at the conference room table he then entered the room and shut the door behind him.  
He then sat down at the table and the meeting between all of them began.

Jenno returns to base

At exactly 11 :30 Jenno left Brad’s office not before getting a much needed hug off him.Jenno then teleported straight into the bullpen. She opened up a lot to Brad during her time with him she had that much needed break down with him he helped her get through it and she is grateful to him for it. She appeared in the Bondi Joint Task force section once the team see her specifically when Chase sees her he gives her a big hug he then said quietly : I know what happened I will be here for you if you want to talk about it.  
Jenno rested her head into a comfortable position against Chase’s shoulder she quietly replied saying : thanks Chase will talk about it too you soon.  
Jenno stayed resting against his shoulder for another 2 minutes. Just as she separated from his hug Penelope came into the bullpen she shouted : I have tracked him down he is at 1125 McDanno avenue get going!  
All the teams and pride members in the bullpen went in the conference to make a plan all except for Blair he stayed in the bullpen he approached Jenno he sees the look of slight relief in her eyes. Once Blair gets close enough he brings her into a hug.  
Jenno rests her head on his shoulder he then said : we will get him Kiddo it will be all over soon.  
Jenno buries her head into his neck further to try to relax herself Blair noticed she is a bit stressed too he started to send calming waves to her he then said : I have to go help with the capture of the paska but I am not leaving you alone.  
Just then someone appeared behind her at the time Jenno has her eyes shut. Blair gave the person the encouragement he needed to talk to Jenno he then said : Jenno I am going to stay here I am not in charge of the case any more with Hotch Morgan is I need to be here with you are my Senitel I should've not been in charge of it in the first place it took me until last night to realise it I am sorry for everything that has happened between us during this case.  
Jenno keeps her eyes closed she didn’t respond to her guide since she knows it is him she is glad he has not got control of the case any more as well as him apologising to her she thinks somehow her cousin Aj is involved in it but then she doesn’t mind too much even when he does piss her off beyond belief she still loves him. When he does that either TK or either of his 2 house mates give him a talking too so does Chase.  
A minute later she has still not responded to her guide Spence he is about to walk away when Jenno separated from Blair she then went straight into her guides arms he then wrapped her up tightly in his arms she then rested her head against his shoulder she then said : I am sorry too.  
Both Jenno and Spence stayed in eachothers arms for a long time. As soon as Jenno went into her guides arms Blair exited the bullpen and went into the conference room he told everyone in the room that Spence is staying with his Senitel instead of coming with them to capture the person who caused his Senitel harm. Everyone in the conference room are relieved that he is putting his Senitel first.  
10 minutes later everyone exited the conference room to get their bits from the bullpen. Danno is the first one to enter the bullpen he sees both Jenno and Spence are now asleep in each other's arms on the sofa.   
Everyone else came into the bullpen they all see they sleeping duo they all quietly got the bits they needed to go into the field with. 5 minutes later they all exited the building.  
At exactly 11 : 30 they all arrived at the address and they all proceed the plan of arrest and 15 minutes later all of the people involved with the killings have been arrested and are being transported back to base for interviewing this time it included the serial killer and of course Steve and Danno bugseed to interview him and Hotch agreed to it. 

At exactly 12 : 15 all of them entered the BAU bullpen to put their stuff away they all do it quietly since they all see that the duo are still asleep. Then everyone went to the interview rooms where the people they arrested are waiting to be interviewed first up is Steve and Danno’s interview with the Serial killer. As soon as they entered the room and Danno closed the door behind himself and his Guide the interview began.


	42. Serial Killer’s interview with Steve and Danno / Jenno introduces her cousins to Team's and Pride

At exactly 12 : 20 Steve and Danno started the interview with the Serial killer who has caused many deaths over the time he has been active quite a few of them Jenno has known the people really well they were also a part of the pride when they were alive. Steve and Danno sat down at the interview table next to eachother the first one to speak is Steve he said : well well Danno what do we have here oh yeah right the person who has killed 8 other innocent people some of them were even a part of the pride and he had kidnapped and caused harm to a member of our pride. I wouldn’t want to be him when her cousins find out that we have him he is lucky it is us doing this interview since there are a lot of people out of the pride who want you to pay for what you have done both of us do too we are the nicer ones out of the people who could be interviewing you. You might as well confess now since myself and my partner here didn’t insist to do the interview you could've had anyone else including a very good friend of ours who happens to be the head of a federal agency which is involved in this case I am sure with just one phone call he would be over here before anyone could say his name especially since you harmed his cousin 2 times in her lifetime so far. No one ever wants that to happen again especially him.  
Danno said : I might just call him now he would enjoy doing this interview he may even get the other cousin he rarely talks to involved to those 2 doing the interview would be an interesting one to watch.  
Isaac said : I am not afraid of anyone or anything.  
Steve said : really even the cousins of the person who you have harmed 2 times in her lifetime. I have heard her other cousin runs his own pride now and I know for certain his pride is protective of her especially his 2 house mates they are very powerful people with very powerful alliances. I wouldn’t want to be on the wrong side of any of them in a hurry.   
Isaac said : I want a deal. Then maybe I will talk.  
Meanwhile in the interview viewing room the rest of Steve’s team are now joined by Jenno and Spence once she sees Isac through the one way glass she relaxed a bit Spence puts his arms round the centre of his senitel she leaned back into him she hears what is being said in the interview.  
Steve said : you are not having a deal for what you have done no one will give it to you deserve all you get especially after the crimes you have committed.  
Danno said : I agree with the no deal part you don’t deserve it.   
Isaac said : fine then I will not talk about anything at all. Come to think of it no one found the bodies of all my victims so if I get a deal I will tell you where the bodies are.  
Once Jenno hears this she walked out of the viewing area and Spence followed her to where she is standing outside the interview room she then went on her phone and she messaged Steve saying , give him the deal he deserves all he gets but getting all the bodies of his victims returned to their families are more important they deserve justice for their dead family members as well as closure.  
Jenno then sent the message to Steve she heard the text tone which he had specially for her he took out of his phone and read it he then shows the message to Danno he reads the message to Steve then replies to the message saying , I know he deserves the justice. Are you sure he deserves a deal after everything he did to you and to Alex?  
Steve sent the message to Jenno who is now being held round the middle again by her guide she is leaning against him she then sees she has a reply from Steve she read the reply she then replied him back saying , I am sure I will never forget what he did to me and the people who I care about especially Alex but all the families he has caused pain too if we can return the bodies to them they will finally get the closure they have been looking for all this time it is time they get what they need the most the bodies of the family members to bury them properly somewhere they know where they are as well as receive closure.   
Jenno sent the message to Steve she then turned around into her own guides arms then she buries her head into his neck. Spence then said : no matter what happens from here on out I am going to be here for you.   
Jenno replied saying to him : me too.  
Meanwhile back in the interview room Steve showed the message to Danno who then said : you are lucky Isac it seems that someone out there wants us to give you a deal just so the other families of your victims can get closure from having the bodies returned to them. We will try our best to get you a deal but we can’t guarantee it.   
Isaac said : whoever that person is thank them for me.  
Steve said : I will do.  
Danno then gets out a plain piece of paper in the pile and a pen he gives it to Isaac then he starts to write the names and locations of all the bodies under the close watch of Steve and Danno.  
At exactly 13 : 00 the interview is officially finished and Isac is charged for his crimes then he gets taken out of the room by another FBI agent he is taken down to lock up awaiting his trial. At exactly 13:05 Steve and Danno exit the interview room and the rest of their team , Chase as well as Jenno and Spence exited the interview viewing room. None of them said a word they all entered the bullpen a minute later Jenno then went over to Hotch she then gives him a hug he hugs her back she then said : thank you.  
Then she separated from the hug with him she then went over to Trent and AJ they both pulled her into a hug she rested her head on each of her cousin's shoulders she then closed her eyes AJ then said : It is nearly over Kiddo.   
Jenno said quietly : I know cous I know.   
2 minutes later she separated herself from her cousins she then said : you lot meet my 2 cousins you lot already know Trent the other one is AJ he is the leader of the Buckeye pride , Director of the STP and he is a Alpha Prime Guide Shaman one thing to remember about him don’t piss him off or he will give you a lecture you will remember. By the way AJ I got told by a source of mine telling me that I am due a lecture from you about the long time I spent on crazy craft 3 months ago.  
AJ replied saying : yes you are but that can wait until later on. Since the case is over you lot must have paperwork to do and you Jenno have a book to finish writing.  
Jenno said : I still have 3 months AJ no rush it is coming to the end of it soon only got 5 more chapters to write. Now you have paperwork to do as well as you Trent especially since you only got back to work the day that I see Will and Hannibal. So off you 2 go and do paperwork or do I need to give you a lecture about not doing your paperwork or putting pineapple on my pizza a month ago thinking that I didn’t realise wait a minute.  
Jenno looked straight at Danno with a mischievous look in her eyes as well as grin on her face she then said to Danno : Danno fancy doing the pineapple doesn’t belong on pizza lecture with this lot I would even let you run it.  
Danno grinned back at her he then said : my pleasure name a place and time I will be there.   
Trent and AJ quickly made a hasty retreat out of the bullpen escaping the impending lecture from their cousin Jenno then said : well you have met the annoying duo now you lot get on with the paperwork while I do mine.  
2 minutes later everyone is sitting at the desk they have had throughout the whole case and got on with their paperwork to finally close the case of the Shooting of a Close Friend named Dr Alex Hemingway and to get justice for everyone involved.


	43. Court time / Jenno and Spence argument at home

Monday 24th April 2017 at 10 : 00 the court case for the murder of Dr Alex Hemingway began. 6 hours later the Jury has made it’s decision Isaac didn’t get the deal he wanted to get he got a life sentence in prison. Once he is taken out of the court to get transported off to jail everyone exited the room and Jenno stayed close to Nate throughout the whole time.   
Once Jenno and everyone else involved in the case get outside the courthouse Jenno said : Yksi demoni edellisessä elämässäni alas paljon paremmin mennä ( One demon in my past life down many more to go)   
The only person who understood what she just said is Nate who then looked at Jenno he said : Aion olla siellä aina kun tarvitset apua oman demoneja, sinun tarvitsee vain pyytää ja jos voin tulla minun tulee tyttäreni, minun perhe ja ylpeä huolehtia oman ( I will be there every time to help you with your demons all you have to do is ask and if I can come I will come you are my daughter , my family and my pride we look after our own.)  
After Nate said that Jenno gives him a hug while in his arms resting her head on his shoulder she quietly said : Kiitos. (thankyou)  
Nate replied saying : tervetuloa. (your welcome)  
A minute later Jenno separated from Nate’s arms then she went back over to her guide as well as Tony and Blair they all said goodbye to the people involved in the case. At exactly 16 : 10 Jenno , Spence , Tony and Blair teleport home into the livingroom.  
Argument between Jenno and Spence   
Once they got into the livingroom Jenno said : Will be back later going to see AJ.  
Spence said : can’t you leave that until tomorrow ?  
Jenno said : nope need to see them now will be back later much later.  
Spence put a hand on his Senitel’s right shoulder he then said : Jenno stay we can all have dinner together here just all of us.   
Both Tony and Blair could detect the pissed off waves coming of Jenno so Tony said : as long as you are home before 21 :00 you can go.  
Spence said : but she has already seen her cousin today she doesn’t need to see him again.  
Jenno took her tech case of the living room table she then said : hyvästit sinulle paljon nähdään kun tulen takaisin, tai jos palaan. ( goodbye you lot will see you when I return or if I return.) After Jenno said that she teleported out of the living room at home straight into AJ’s living room once AJ as well as Clay and Harmon see her she said : I am ready to do this.  
Jenno turned her phone off then put her tech case down on the table next to her she then went straight into AJ’s arms he then gave her a hug so did Clay and Harmon. Clay then said : Are you sure you are ready?  
Jenno replied saying : yes I am it is time to learn my Shaman skills no matter how long it takes I need to do this. I am ready to do this.  
Harmon said : that is good then we will all start in the morning after you have had a good night's sleep.  
Jenno said : ok then thank you all of you for agreeing to train my Shaman skills.  
AJ said : you are welcome you are family after all. Come on kiddo let's eat then we will all be having a long talk before you then go to bed and to sleep we all have a long couple of months or more ahead of all of us. No matter how long this takes you are staying with us we care for you are family my family.   
Jenno replied saying : I know AJ you are my family too all of you are and I am not returning to anyone from the pride especially my guide until I am ready.  
With saying that she closed her eyes she then falls asleep in AJ’s arms. When that happened both Harmon and Clay separated from the hug. AJ then lifted his cousin in his arms then puts her on the sofa to sleep he then quietly said : I promise you cousin no one will find you until you want to be found.  
He then went into the kitchen and began cooking dinner for all 4 of them AJ as well as Clay and Harmon are all keeping a close eye on the newest resident of the Buckeye household.   
What will be the Smile More pride’s reaction to Jenno going Lone wolf? When or if will Jenno return to the Smile More Pride and her own Guide? Well you will have to wait until the next one which is going to be called Jenno returns.


End file.
